


Soulbound

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Mercenaries, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People spend their lives searching for their elusive soul mate. They have yet to realise that a true soul mate, a love that truly spans time is a myth, a painful lie.</p>
<p>At least that's what Kyle Broflovski thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, I am only borrowing the characters to play with
> 
> Summary: People spend their lives searching for their elusive soul mate. They have yet to realise that a true soul mate, a love that truly spans time is a myth, a painful lie.
> 
> At least that's what Kyle Broflovski thought. Slash.
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfic will be written as part of Nanowrimo 2015. It will be finished even if I don't finish Nanowrimo. It is plotted out.
> 
> It has not been beta'd, it is a first draft and should be read as such. If anyone is interested in beta'ing the fic please let me know.
> 
> I will be endeavouring to update daily, if not expect an update every few days.
> 
> Wish me luck! Feel free to join me, or add me on the nanowrimo website. My username is "hitthebooks".
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

There is an ancient legend where a person was created as a whole. They had four arms, four legs, two heads and one heart.

The God of Mischief was jealous.

So jealous that one day they crept up to the person and with a single swipe separated the whole into two halves. Each half had two arms, two legs, one head and half a heart. These two persons now doomed to wander forever in hope of finding their other half.

If two halves ever meet there is a warmth that spreads across the universe. It is felt as the first light of the morning slowly floods the land, it is felt in the flutter of a butterflies wings as they beat against the wind, it is felt in the warm splash of the rain as it falls gently from the sky. This is when one person finds their soul mate, the one soul with whom they can spend the rest of eternity with.

People spend their lives searching for their elusive soul mate. They have yet to realise that a true soul mate, a love that truly spans time is a myth, a painful lie.

At least that's what Kyle Broflovski thought.

–

**Chapter One - Trapped**

Kyle Broflovski felt trapped.

He stood at five foot eight, with a lithe build. His bright red curls cropped short enough to just curl below his ears. A pair of thick black frames balanced delicately upon a long, thin nose. His only comfort was the too small green hat tucked into the pocket of his black dress pants hidden beneath his graduation robes.

He stood upon the stage, looking at the sea of faces before him. The twenty or so classmates he had spent his life with, their parents, their families, their friends. All of them grew from child to adult together, all of them grew as a whole, rarely changing.

Most of them would be staying in South Park, having no drive to leave, to move on, explore the world. Others, his best friend included, would not be venturing outside of Colorado. Stating they had seen enough of the world in their childhood adventures to last a lifetime. Then there were the rare few who would move outside of the state, looking to find themselves far away from the quiet mountain town.

And of course there was Kyle.

Kyle who had no choice.

Kyle who would be doing Pre-law at Stanford.

Kyle who would then graduate the top of his class at Harvard and become a prestigious lawyer.

Kyle whose parents would sit at the front of his graduation and bask.

Kyle whose mother would relish the fact that her son was so accomplished, that her son had made her proud.

This is what was expected of Kyle.

And Kyle felt so trapped.

His fingers tightly gripped the podium, turning a frightfully brilliant white. His face was slightly flushed and he almost bit through his lip. He looked at his mother, she had a single perfectly manicured eyebrow raised, her mouth slowly mouthing the opening line of the speech she had prepared for him.

'My fellow classmates,' he began, she smiled at him. 'For many of us today is the day we take that first step forward into adulthood. We will take on new responsibilities as we forge our own paths, our own futures.'

Pausing, Kyle drew a deep breath and fingered the well prepared notes his mother had made. Forcing a strained smile he pocketed the cards, brushed his red curls from his face, licked his lips and then locked eyes with his mother.

'Today is supposed to be about us, our own expectations, finally escaping those of our parents. So I challenge you as your elected class speaker to defy those who seek to control you, to not do what is expected of you, but to demand greatness from yourself. I challenge you to step outside your comfort zone, pursue the unexpected and find enjoyment in the small things. I will take this challenge upon myself, I will defy the expectations my parents have placed on me. I will travel the world, I will figure out the person I want to become, not the one I am expected to become. I will achieve greatness and I know you all will too. Thank you.'

His classmates clapped politely, Stan and Kenny cheered loudly and stomped their feet. As Kyle made his way across the stage and back down to his classmates he locked eyes with his mother. Her face was as red as her hair, she was glaring daggers at him.

'We'll talk about this later,' she mouthed at him. At least that was what she thought.

In this moment Kyle felt freer, and in a few short hours he would finally escape.

–

'Oh man you should have seen the look on your mom's face,' Eric Cartman spluttered at him, spraying chips across Kyle's face. 'She was so red, her eyes looked like they were going to explode out of her head, it was hilarious.'

'You okay Kyle,' Stan questioned gently. 'She looked pissed.'

'Yeah Stan,' Kyle forced a grim smile. 'She just spouted her usual BS. I'll be fine.'

'Yeah Stan,' Kenny beamed, slapping Kyle on the back. 'He'll be fine.'

The graduation part was in full swing as the boys approached the steps of the Black house. This was the last time they would all really get to spend time together. The four of them would be heading in different directions shortly.

Cartman who had really grown into himself, six foot tall, his brown hair cropped short, would be moving to Berkeley California, he would be studying business. He still called himself big boned but has slimmed down considerably when he went through puberty. Coincidentally Stan's on and off again girlfriend Wendy would also be in the area, starting her education studies.

Stan had grown to be the spitting image of his father, with striking blue eyes, coal black hair and towering over his friends at six foot three. He would be attending Colorado State, he was undecided with what he wanted to do at this point in time, he just wanted to meet new people, to have fun.

Kenny whose dirty blonde hair was always pulled into a messy pony tail, the back of his left ear held a row of piercings, his face was perpetually smiling. Kenny would be staying in South Park, he had an apprenticeship at a mechanics, Cartman's mother had offered him Eric's old bedroom while he was away studying.

Kyle had yet to tell his friends his plans, that in his room was a suitcase already packed, his passport neatly tucked in the top pocket.

'Are you coming Kyle?' Stan asked. 'You're just standing there dude.'

'Sorry,' Kyle smiled. 'It's just a little weird you know? This is pretty much my last night of freedom.'

'Yeah,' Stan laughed. 'Summer jobs suck, but think of the money man.'

'Stan,' Kyle bit his lip. 'I need to tell you-'

'Wendy!' Stan yelled, flailing wildly while cutting his friend off. 'Hey Wendy!'

Kyle sighed as Stan raced away, chasing after his off again on again girlfriend. Kyle rolled his eyes, grimacing slightly. This would be the last night he would see Stan for a long time, and he was hoping to say goodbye, not witness the inevitable break up between him and his girlfriend as they attended College in different states.

In the thirty seconds it had taken for Stan to locate Wendy, Kenny and Cartman had also scattered. Cartman had situated himself between Butters and the refreshments table, a red solo cup had already found it's way into his hand. His round face was full of happiness as he said something to his shorter friend. Kenny's face was plastered to someone else's, male or female, Kyle couldn't tell. Kenny didn't care, he was happy experimenting with anyone who was also willing to experiment.

Kyle wove his way to the refreshments table, nodding to Cartman and Butters as he grabbed himself an empty cup. He pushed his way from the open lounge room through to the kitchen, opening the large fridge and grabbing a bottle of already cool water. He filled his cup, returned the bottle and begun to look for his friend.

He saw Stan gyrating next to Wendy, their bodies pressed together, their faces flushed. The music was loud and had a pounding base line, he could feel the floor vibrating. Luckily the Blacks lived away from the rest of the town so the music wouldn't bother anyone. Kyle took a sip of his water then began to push his way through to Stan. A pair of strong arms circled his waist, followed by soft lips pressing against the side of his neck.

'Token?' Kyle breathed, turning his head slightly.

He smiled at his boyfriend. Token had grown up nicely, creamy smooth skin, full lips, piercing brown eyes which had flecks of gold through them. He stood taller than Kyle at six foot, he was elegantly dressed in a purple button down with grey slacks.

'Interesting speech you made today Kyle,' Token smiled, pressing a chaste kiss into Kyle's lips. 'Have you spoken to your mother yet?'

'She talked at me for an hour before she let me leave the house,' Kyle smirked, enthusiastically returning his boyfriends kiss. 'Apparently my speech wasn't suitable or inspirational, but a waste of time.'

'Sounds like your mother,' Token smiled before proceeding to gently kiss his boyfriend. 'Have you spoken to Stan yet?'

'I was just trying to when you,' Kyle began before being interrupted by a kiss. 'Oh,' and then another. 'So rudely' and another. 'Interrupted,' and another. 'Me.'

Token pulled away, grinning wickedly. He reached up and cupped Kyle's cheek, his dark hand contrasting perfectly against Kyle's pale freckled face. He stroked Kyle's cheek before gently moving to tuck a stray curl behind Kyle's ear.

'I'm going to head upstairs,' Token murmured, pressing another kiss against Kyle's cheek. 'Join me once you've spoken to Stan?'

'Sure,' Kyle said, his face tinged red. 'I'll be there soon.'

Token moved forward, taking Kyle's face in his hands and kissed him again. He then slowly let go and made his way towards the back of the house, throwing a provocative wink at Kyle over his shoulder. Kyle laughed quietly to himself before turning back towards Stan and grabbing his friends shoulder. He dragged Stan away from Wendy, throwing a guilty smile at her before turning to face his friend.

'Stan?' Kyle began, running a hand through his short crop of curls.

'Dude,' Stan glared at his friend. 'That was a bit rude.'

'Sorry,' Kyle grinned sheepishly. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Sorry man can it wait?' Stan huffed, avoiding his friends gaze. 'Wendy and I were just talking about finding an empty bedroom so-'

'Dude!' Kyle jerked. 'I don't want to hear it.'

'Hey man,' Stan smirked. 'Like you and Token aren't going to-'

'Stan,' Kyle whined. 'Please just don't go there.'

'Chill dude,' Stan laughed. 'You know I don't care.'

'I do,' Kyle glared. 'I don't want to know what and Wendy get up to.'

'I'm pretty sure you already know the gist of it,' Stan began. 'When a man and a woman-'

'Just no,' Kyle joked, covering his ears. 'La la la la la.'

'You're such a prude,' Stan smiled.

'Only with you,' Kyle winked. 'Seriously though, I need to talk to you.'

'Can it wait till tomorrow?' Stan sighed. 'I don't like the way Cartman is eyeing my girl.'

Kyle followed his friends gaze. Cartman had his hand on Wendy's shoulder, they were both laughing. The larger boy looked so alive as he spoke to the smaller woman, of course Stan felt threatened.

'Stan,' Kyle said quietly. 'Please, it's important.'

'Sure dude,' Stan murmured, waving his friend off before making his way towards his girlfriend. 'Tomorrow! I promise.'

'Tomorrow...' Kyle frowned to himself.

There was no point waiting till tomorrow he would be long gone by then. Kyle watched as Stan stalked over to Cartman and Wendy, his shoulder's hunched forward in determination. Stan physically removed the larger boy's hand from his girlfriends shoulder and proceeded to wrap his arm around her petite waist, drawing her closer to him. Ever since Junior year when Cartman and Wendy became friends Stan had been getting increasingly jealous and clingy towards his girlfriend. Or at least that was the reason Wendy gave Stan during their usual monthly break up. Not that his jealousy or clingy-ness mattered when they got back together a week later.

Kyle rolled his eyes and made his way towards the back of Token's house. Kyle squeezed his way past Kenny who broke away from his current make out session to throw the red head a wink before diving back in. Kyle smiled back before heading up the stairs and gently knocking on Token's bedroom door.

'Hey,' Token smiled as he opened the door.

'Hey,' Kyle smiled back, letting Token grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

Token quietly closed the door before turning to Kyle. He grabbed Kyle's waist and forcefully pressed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle let out a small moan, opening his mouth slightly to enthusiastically return the kiss. He ground his body against the taller boy's, working his way below the thin purple fabric which covered taut muscles. He broke away from Token and gently tugged at the taller boys shirt. Token smiled and pulled it over his head, revealing his well defined chest. Kyle smiled before removing his own, he pressed his chest against Token's and kissed him again. They backed towards Token's bed before falling gently onto the mattress below.

'Hi,' Kyle smiled, pressing butterfly kisses against Token's neck.

'What did Stan say?' Token murmured, rubbing his hands along Kyle's back.

'Nothing,' Kyke sighed, pulling away and burrowing his head into Token's neck. 'More interested in fucking Wendy than talking to me.'

'His loss,' Token smirked, then his tone turned serious. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Wha?' Kyle said, lifting his head. 'Sex? I always want Sex.'

'No Silly,' Token mock groaned, rolling his eyes. 'Leaving.'

'Oh,' Kyle whispered, he detached himself from Token and sat up, pressing his back against the cool wood of the headboard. 'I've never been surer of anything else in my life. Does that make me a bad person?'

'No,' Token whispered, lazily tracing the veins in Kyle's wrist. Token wiggled himself away from Kyle, earning himself a small whimper in protest. He made his way to his desk and opened the top drawer and picked up a small stack of papers. He pressed them into Kyle's hands. 'Then here-'

'Token,' Kyle looked down, Token had given him plane tickets. 'No.'

'Take them,' Token smile, running his hand down Kyle's cheek. 'Think of them as a Graduation slash birthday slash Christmas gift.'

'Oh Token,' Kyle's voice quivered. 'You don't have to.'

'You haven't bought one yet,' Token smiled, leaning forward and capturing the smaller boy's lips.

'I know,' Kyle continued, returning the passionate kiss. 'I was planning on buying it at the airport.'

'Now you don't have to, you can just go,' Token began to kiss his way down Kyle's body, his hands playing at the fly of Kyle's black dress pants. 'Just fly away my little bird.'

'Token I-' Kyle began, his breath hitching as Token lazily unzipped his fly.

'I'm not expecting anything from you Kyle,' Token looked up, his deep brown eyes locking with Kyle's emerald green ones. 'We're eighteen, not even really adults. I'm not going to wait for you, I don't expect you to wait for me.'

'I love you,' Kyle smiled, dragging the larger boys lips towards his own.

'I love you too.'

–

'I really do,' Kyle murmurs, his naked body pressed against Token's warm torso. 'Love you that is.'

'I know,' Token smiled into the back of Kyle's neck. 'I love you, it doesn't mean that it'll last forever.'

Kyle rolled over and caught the other man's lips with his own. 'Sometimes I think you're the only one of my friends who truly understands me.'

'I feel the same about you,' Token frowned gently. 'I'm going to miss you like crazy.'

'We'll still talk,' Kyle smiled brightly. 'We'll Skype each other, I'll send you postcards.'

'You want a lift to the airport?' Token smiled back, placing a kiss on the other boys forehead.

'I-' Kyle hesitated. 'Are you sure? You don't want to stay at your party?'

'I'd rather say goodbye to you,' Token whispered. 'Have one of those soppy airport farewells, complete with tears and hurried kisses.'

'Then yes,' Kyle chuckled. 'Please.'

'Then lets go,' Token rolled his way out of bed. 'And as much as I appreciate the view you may want to put some clothes on.'

'Quiet you,' Kyle pouted before dragging himself out of the comfort of Token's bed. 'We'll need to go past my parents house, grab my suitcase.'

'No problem,' Token smiled. 'Now hurry up, the plane I booked you leaves in three hours.'

'I thought you didn't want me to go,' Kyle mocked. 'Now you can't wait to get rid of me.'

'Kyle,' Token frowned. 'I-'

'I know,' Kyle gently kissed his soon to be ex-boyfriend. 'I know.'

–

'Promise me something Kyle,' Token began, handing Kyle his newly printed boarding pass.

'What?' Kyle grabbed the boarding pass, gently tangling Token's fingers in his own.

'Find a reason to smile more,' Token whispered, smiling gently at Kyle. 'I know it will be hard, now we're no longer together, but please, try for me.'

'You're breaking up with me?' Kyle mock gasped. 'Why?'

'Shut up,' Token laughed gently. 'I'll experiment with other people at College, and you'll sleep your way across Europe.'

'Low blow dude,' Kyle glared. 'I'm not that easy.'

'Only for me?' Token murmured, kissing Kyle gently.

'Only for you,' Kyle agreed before returning the kiss. 'You make me smile.'

'I know I do,' Token whispered, grabbing Kyle's hand. 'But we both need to let go, to find something more.'

'I don't know if I will,' Kyle frowned. 'I'll miss you terribly.'

'I'll miss you too Ky-'

'Calling passengers for JetBlue Flight 98, Denver to New York.'

'Shit,' Kyle released Token's hand and picked up his carry on. 'Token I-'

'Go Kyle,' Token smiled, gently pushing the smaller boy. 'And don't forget to Skype me.'

'I wont,' Kyle said, turning to run towards his gate. 'Don't forget me when you're at your fancy pants med school.'

'I wont,' Token laughed, waving.

'Love you!' Kyle shouted, before he disappeared behind a crowd of people.

'Love you to,' Token whispered. ' Good luck Kyle.'


	2. Chapter Two – Freedom

_Stan,_

_I am currently in New York, about to board a plane to London. Yes, you read that right, London. I wanted to let you know before you heard it from anyone else. So don't be mad._

_I wanted to tell you last night, but you got distracted and well, I couldn't just hang around. As much as I don't want to sound like a dick, that's pretty much what happened._

_Don't be mad though, no one knows yet, not even my parents._

_I just needed an out. I'll send you an email in a few days once I'm settled. Alternatively when would be a good time to Skype? Keep in mind I'm now seven hours in the future._

_Talk to you soon._

_Kyle._

**Chapter Two – Freedom**

Kyle Broflovski felt freer than he had in years.

After almost fourteen hours of travel, eleven of those in the air, Kyle had finally arrived. He had made his way through customs, answering their slightly ridiculous questions with a bright grin on his face. He had finally made it to London. After walking past the "Welcome to the United Kingdom" signs he made his way through the crowd to the shuttle. After a jam-packed ride the shuttle dropped him at Paddington station, from there he caught the Bakerloo line to Piccadilly Circus where his hostel was. When he had finally checked into his eight man dorm, he let out a large sigh of relief.

He had made it.

Kyle claimed bunk seven as he had been directed and unpacked his suitcase into the small locked trunk he had been provided. If this was to be his home for the next four weeks he was going to attempt to make himself as comfortable as possible. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before deciding to make his way to the shared showers. He ducked out of his room, feeling for the key in his pocket before closing the door behind him.

It was late afternoon, so the hostel was quiet. Kyle found the showers easily, he stripped off quickly and turned the water on, waving his hand under as he adjusted the taps to the right temperature. As he stepped into the warm flowing water his muscles began to ache with joy, the hours of travel had clearly taken their toll. He slowly began to wash himself, relishing the feel of his hands massaging his scalp. He would allow himself this small joy before he finally called home to let his family know where he was. When he would face the wrath of his mother.

–

Kyle bought himself a large cup of black coffee, he slowly inhaled, reveling in that familiar coffee smell. It had only just turned three in the afternoon in London, he wanted to attempt to keep normal hours, to try and beat the jet lag before it set in. He had worked out it was about eight in the morning, his parents had probably not even noticed that he wasn't there. It was less than twenty four hours since he had graduated from high school, they probably assumed he had crashed at Stan's and wouldn't even expecting him home until later.

However Kyle didn't want to lie to them, he didn't want to keep this from them anymore than he already had. He knew his parents would be furious, his mother especially. Like a band aid he knew it would be better to get this over and done with sooner rather than later, before his mother had time to stew. He booted up his laptop and connected to the hostels free WiFi. He logged into Skype then took a large gulp of coffee before finally pressing the call button.

Then he waited.

'Yello,' Ike's familiar voice answered. 'What's cracking?

'Hey Ike,' Kyle smiled at his younger brother. 'Can you go get mom and dad.'

'Dude,' Ike laughed. 'How are you awake right now? I thought you'd be sleeping a hangover off at Stan's place. How wasted did you get last night?'

'Ike,' Kyle began, chuckling at his younger brother. 'I'm not at Stan's right now, can you please go get mom and dad. I'd like to see them before they head to work.'

'No probalo,' Ike said before turning around and shouting. 'Mom, Dad, Kyle's on Skype and he wants to talk to you.'

'Tell him we'll see him this evening,' Kyle could hear his mother's faint cry in the background. 'I'm making his favorite.'

'Did you hear that?' Ike rolled his eyes. 'Of course you heard that.'

'I'm pretty sure everyone in the street heard that,' Kyle laughed. 'But seriously though, grab them please.'

'Awww,' Ike pouted. 'But that's like effort. You'll see her this evening.'

'Ike,' Kyle pleaded, running his hand through his curls. 'They wont see me this evening.'

'You staying at Stan's?' Ike groaned. 'You know they were pissed when you didn't come home last night. But they accepted it because you're an "adult now"' Ike air quoted. 'You know you'll always be Mom's little baby.'

'Ike-' Kyke began. 'Please-'

'You know staying out of the house just make it worse,' Ike grinned. 'She'll get cranky if you don't come home soon. Well crankier than she already is-'

'Ike! Please,' Kyle snapped. 'I wont be home for a long time, I-I'm currently in London.'

'Dude!? London?' Ike burst out laughing. 'You can't be serious.'

'Just watch the screen,' Kyle picked up his laptop and walked it over to the hostel's window. Kyle thanked his impeccable timing as a bright red double deck-er bus zoomed past. 'See.'

'Okay...' Ike frowned, his eyes wide with shock. 'Mom is going to be so pissed.'

'I know,' Kyle moaned, sitting back down. 'Please, just go get her and dad.'

'Sure,' Ike said before disappearing from view.

Kyle continued to sip his coffee, blanching at the bitter taste. In the background of Ike's chat window he could hear muffled conversation. Mentally he braced himself, counting down to the inevitable screech his mother would let out when she realized Ike wasn't making it up.  _Five... Four... Three... Two... One..._

'What, what, WHAT!?' Even halfway round the world his mother's scream made him shudder.

Kyle took a deep breath and then plastered a grin across his face. He listened as his mothers angry footsteps stomped up the stairs growing louder as she approached Ike's room. Finally she burst through the door and stormed in front of Ike's computer.

'Hello Kyle,' She began, her voice tense as she slowly eased herself into Ike's desk chair. 'Ike tells me you are currently residing in London.'

'Yes Mom,' Kyle began. 'I-'

'And this is when you'll tell me your younger brother has an over-active imagination,' His mother interrupted, her voice becoming sterner, angrier. 'That you couldn't have possibly found the money or the time to buy and organize an adult passport, plane tickets and made your way overseas in less than a day.'

'I applied for an adult passport the day I turned eighteen,' Kyle yelped, his face flushing red. 'I have been saving money for years.'

'So you planned this then,' she scowled. 'What were you thinking Kyle?'

'I felt trapped in South Park, I just needed to-' Kyle continued, his voice began to shake.

'Furthermore you are going to hop on another plane and head straight home,' His mother snapped, interrupting her son. 'And only once you've arrived safe and sound at home we will forget this ever happened.'

'Mom,' Kyle began, he looked up to see his father walking calmly into the room. 'I am not coming come.'

'Kyle,' His father sighed. 'Be reasonable, what about College?'

'I deferred,' Kyle began, ignoring his mothers strangled gasp. 'I'm not sure College is what I want to do with my life.'

'You're only eighteen,' his mother cried. 'We know what's best for you. That means going to College and studying towards a career.'

'Your mother's right Kyle,' his father began, laying his hand on his mother's shoulder and squeezing slightly. 'Think about your future-'

'You mean the future she had planned for me?' Kyle snapped.

'Kyle-'

'Where I trot off to law school, book in hand,' He began, his rage building steadily. 'Where I spend years studying to graduate top of my class. Did it even cross her mind that I don't want to be a lawyer?'

'Kyle,' his mother sighed. 'We just want what's best-'

'And once I am an attorney what then?' Kyle glared at the camera, before taking another gulp of his coffee. 'Get married? Have babies?'

'Well yes-'

'Did you even consider that fact that I am Gay mom?' Kyle continued, his voice growing louder. 'It's not a phase Mom. I wont be producing your grandchildren.'

'You can always adopt-'

'You never once, not once, acknowledged Token as my boyfriend,' Kyle shouted, his voice shaking with rage. 'We were together for two years.'

'Hah!' His mother cried triumphantly clinging to the single ray of hope she had. 'What does Token think of your little adventure? How could you abandon him?'

'He was the one who bought me the plane tickets,' Kyle grinned, his heart fluttered at the thought of Token. 'He encouraged me to do this.'

'What!?' his mother shrieked. 'He's such a nice boy, why would he do that?'

'He loves me Mom,' Kyle smiled gently. 'He wants me to be happy.'

'We love you,' she pleaded. 'We want you to be happy.'

'Then just let me do this one thing,' Kyle sighed, he felt his teeth run over his bottom lip. 'Please?'

'Kyle-' his mother began.

'Sheila-' his father said quietly. 'Maybe we should.'

'Mom,' Kyle begged. 'Please.'

'Sheila,' his father continued, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's ear. 'If he's worked for so long for this just let him have this. Please.'

Kyle breathed in deeply as he watched his mothers face contort. Rage, sadness, frustration and then acceptance. He let out a sigh of relief.

'Four weeks,' she chocked on the words. 'You have four weeks to give me a valid reason not to come and get you myself.'

'Thank you!' Kyle beamed, he was literally shaking with excitement. 'Seriously Mom-'

'I'm expecting weekly updates,' she cut him off, her tone firm. 'If we don't hear from you we will be on a plane immediately to collect you.'

'I understand,' Kyle agreed readily. 'I will keep you updated.'

'I mean it,' his mother said.

'I know you do,' Kyle replied, he knew she was deadly serious.

'Your father and I have to get to work now,' She sighed, forcing a small smile. 'Try and get some sleep, you must be exhausted.'

'I will,' Kyle smiled back, his was a little more genuine. 'Love you guys.'

'We love you too Kyle,' his parents replied before disconnecting the chat.

Kyle lent back in his seat and smiled. It

'So that was intense,' an unfamiliar british accent piped up.

Kyle looked up to see a pretty blonde girl standing across the room from him, she looked to be in her mid twenties. Her hair cropped into a sort pixie cut, her brow was pierced. She had a floral tattoo winding up her elbow disappearing under her batman T-shirt, her arms were crossed in front of her. She was grinning from ear to ear, flashing pearly white, incredibly straight teeth.

'Wha?' Kyle jumped, flailing slightly. 'You were listening to that?'

'Honey,' She flashed a smile at his as she walked towards him. 'I'm pretty sure half the street heard that.'

'Yeah,' He gulped. 'My Mom is-'

'Kind of loud?' She laughed, then took the seat opposite him offering her hand. 'Overbearing? I get that. Emily Reyes.'

'Kyle,' He responded, shaking her hand. 'Broflovski.'

'Nice to meet you Kyle,' Emily beamed. 'What brings you to sunny old England?'

'Escape mostly,' Kyle smiled shyly. 'Long story short, my mother has my whole life planned out for me, I felt trapped.'

'So you bolted?' She laughed.

'Yeah...'

'That's brave of you,' Her tone turned serious. 'Traveling alone.'

'Better than being stuck,' Kyle muttered. 'I could hardly breathe I felt so claustrophobic.'

'So what's your plan now?' Emily questioned. 'Now that you're free?'

'I've got a room here for about a month,' Kyle began, finishing off his coffee. 'I need to find a job and then somewhere to actually live.'

'How long are you planning on staying?' She continued to probe.

'As long as I can,' Kyle grinned. 'I have a twelve month working visa. Though I'd also like to see more of Europe while I'm here.'

'Hmmmn...' Emily hummed in agreement before locking her eyes with Kyle's. 'Can you mix a drink?'

'What?' he laughed. 'You mean like alcohol?'

'Yep,' Emily winked. 'We'll need to get you on a course as soon as possible.'

'Again,' Kyle rolled his eyes. 'What?'

'My sister manages a pub a few blocks away,' she continued, looking as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'She'll want you trained before she starts you.'

'Are you serious?' Kyle exclaimed. 'That would be amazing!'

'Of course I am,' Emily her grin wicked. 'She always needs more staff, they're always quitting, it's cause she's a terrible person.'

'Ah,' Kyle frowned.

'You'll be fine,' She winked. 'She's a teddy bear.'

–

_Token,_

_Just a quick email to say I have arrived safely in London. Less than a few hours here and I already have a job offer so I am feeling rather smug right now._

_Mom and dad reacted as expected, though Mom isn't on her way here so things went better than expected in that regard. No fleeing to another city to escape her wrath. They're giving me four weeks to show them that I can do this before they take me home._

_I hope to God that this job works out so I have proof that I can make it on my own. Once I start working I'll begin to look for a flatmate or something._

_I am missing you terribly and I will call you as soon as we can work out a time where we are both awake._

_Love you,_

_Kyle_

–

A week later Kyle had settled into life in London. He had explored the city a little, just to get his bearings, he would hold off on the actual tourism until he was settled. Emily, who it turns out worked at the hostels cafe, had taken Kyle under her wing. She had begun by dragging Kyle into completing a responsible service of alcohol course and a mixing course, two days of his life wasted. But well wasted as Emily had deemed him suitable for work and was dragging him into the doorway of her sisters bar. The bar, no pub he mentally corrected himself, wasn't as dingy as he was expecting. There was a large central bar in the middle of the room, the front of the room hard large, open windows. Against the windows were booths and tables of various sizes. On the far side of the room there was a large open area with what appeared to be a slightly raised stage.

'So what do you think of the place?' Emily smiled. 'Pretty cool right?'

'Yeah,' Kyle agreed, South Park had nothing like it. 'Pretty cool I guess.'

'Emily!' An aggressive British accent barked. 'Stop hanging in the doorway. Get inside or get out.'

'Sorry Chuck,' Emily called back, blushing. 'Just showing Kyle the place.'

'Ahh fresh meat,' Chuck called back, her laugh echoing through the empty room. 'Give me a moment and I'll come and have a taste.'

'I'm not a piece of meat,' Kyle scowled.

'Shut up,' Emily hissed back. 'And don't let her sense your fear!'

'What?' Kyle whipped his head to face his friend.

'Just ignore Emily,' Chuck laughed. 'Come here Kyle and introduce yourself properly.'

Kyle looked over to the bar, standing behind it was an identical copy of Emily. Well almost identical, Chuck's hair was long and drawn into a high pony tail and there were no apparent tattoo's or piercings Kyle could see. Emily grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag Kyle towards her sister.

'Are you-' He began.

'Twins?' Emily giggled, nudging the red head towards the bar. 'Why yes we are.'

'So Kyle,' Chuck glared at her sister before turning to the young man who was now in front of her. 'I'm Charlotte, Emily's older and far more superior sister.' She thrust a hand out for Kyle to shake, and he did so enthusiastically. 'Now Emily tells me you're looking for work?'

'Yeah,' Kyle began tentatively. 'I'm looking for anything, happy to work whatever hours I can.'

'That's great,' Chuck smiled. She pulled out a notepad and began to write. 'And Emily mentioned you've completed a bar tending course?'

'Yeah,' Kyle grinned. 'Spent the past two days learning to mix drink and serve them responsibly.'

'Excellent,' Chuck said, her pen moving quickly. 'How old are you?'

'Eighteen,' Kyle continued. 'My birthday is May 26th.'

'Awww,' She cooed, giggling slightly. 'Just a baby.'

'Shut up,' Kyle mumbled, his face flushing pink.

'Recently graduated then?' She continued brightly.

'Yeah,' Kyle said, continuing to grow redder. 'A week ago.'

'And you just decided to come out here?' Chuck frowned. 'What do your parents think? Do you have any sort of plans? How long are you planning on being here for?'

'Woah,' Kyle exclaimed, slightly startled at the questions poring from the older girls mouth. 'Calm down. Firstly at the moment my parents are not very happy with it. I have three weeks to prove to them I can get a job and find somewhere to stay, once I've done that they will calm down a little. Getting a job and finding a place, is pretty much my only plan for the moment. Eventually I'd like to see more of Europe. I'll be here for at least a year, longer if I have a reason to stay.'

'Okay,' Chuck sighed, she looked a little worried. 'I can help you with at least one of those goals, we definitely need new staff. Especially if you're willing to work nights into mornings. Finding somewhere to live may be a bit more difficult, but I can put some feelers out for you-'

'You don't have to,' Kyle interrupted. 'I can figure this stuff out for myself.'

'I get that,' Chuck began, fingering her long ponytail. 'But you're young and in an unfamiliar city. I'd prefer it if you'd let me help a little.'

'Thanks Chuck,' Kyle smiled at her. 'That's really nice of you.'

'No problems,' she grinned back at him. 'Though I prefer Charlotte, only Emily calls me Chuck.'

'Oh,' Kyle apologised. 'Sorry.'

'Chill Kyle,' Chuck, no Charlotte laughed. 'You didn't know. Emily just enjoys making me and others feel uncomfortable.'

'Hey!' Emily piped up, finally finding her voice. 'Just because I'm not involved in this conversation doesn't mean I can't hear you.'

'Eavesdropping is rude!' Charlotte sung playfully, she turned back to Kyle. 'So do you want a job?'

'Yes please,' Kyle moaned. 'I'm kinda desperate.'

'Not the worst reason someone has given me,' Charlotte joked. 'You're hired. Let me just go grab the paperwork, you can start in a few days.'

'Hooray!' Emily's voice floated into the conversation. 'Now lets go celebrate!'

–

Emily's version of celebrating was sitting Kyle down at his new place of employment and as soon as the pub opened, embarrassing him thoroughly in front of his soon to be colleagues. They all knew Emily and what she was like, they were all polite to Kyle and laughed off his nervousness telling him he'd be fine. Most importantly, they made him feel welcome.

He and Emily also spent the time trading stories of their childhoods and what had bought them both to London. He discovered that Emily and Charlotte were twenty five, and had moved to London from Portsmouth after their parents passed away. Charlotte had spent her inheritance on the pub while Emily was still spending hers on whatever took her fancy. Her most recent purchase was currently splayed across the table between herself and Kyle.

'Tarot cards Emily,' Charlotte had laughed, rolling her eyes and she handed them free drinks. 'Really?'

'I am an incredibly spiritual person Chuck,' Emily cooed, gathering the cards and shuffling them. 'I was just about to do a reading for Kyle.'

'Uh thanks,' Kyle began, taking a sip of the ale Charlotte had placed in front of him. 'But no thanks.'

'Come on,' Emily pleaded, shuffling the deck again. 'You're about to embark on a new adventure, what better time than this to do a reading?'

'It's pure nonsense,' Charlotte scoffed before turning to walk away. 'Don't do it Kyle.'

'Yes do it Kyle,' Emily sung her grin growing wider. 'If it really is nonsense what have you got to lose?'

'Emily,' Kyle sighed.

'Plleeaassee,' Emily begged. 'Just one little six card read?'

'No,' Kyle rolled his eyes. 'Not interested.'

'Four?' Emily continued. 'Two?

'Can you even do a reading with two cards?' Kyle questioned.

'If it's nonsense you can,' Emily smirked. 'What's the harm of two little cards?'

'Fine,' Kyle groaned. 'Two cards. Just let me shuffle the cards myself.'

'I'll let you shuffle and draw,' Emily winked handing him the deck. 'Shuffle and draw when you're ready.'

Kyle lazily shuffled the deck, then handed them to Emily. Emily placed the deck on the table and then dragged the cards into an even spread. She motioned silently for Kyle to draw his first card, he picked one from the center of the pile at random, the six of cups. He watched as Emily grabbed her tarot book and started to flick through the pages.

'Pick another Kyle,' She murmured, nodding from him to the cards. 'Can't do a reading without a complete set.'

'Fine,' Kyle muttered. This time Kyle picked a card from closer to the left side of the spread, Justice.

'Now lets see what this means,' Emily said, trying to make herself sound as mysterious as possible. 'What does your fate have in store for you.'

Kyle sipped his beer as Emily searched through the tarot book for her answers.

'Aha!' Emily cried triumphantly. 'You're going to find your soul mate.'

'My soul mate?' Kyle scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

'Your soul mate,' Emily continued, running her fingers down the edge of the book. 'Your soul bond? Whose soul is bound to yours?'

'Emily,' Kyle moaned. 'I know what a soul mate is.'

'Well according to your reading, you're about to find yours,' Emily gleamed, snapping the book shut. 'The six of Cups and the Justice card represent two souls who have come together to find harmony. It also means you were probably lovers in a past life or something.'

'Soul mates?' Kyle rolled his eyes. 'And reincarnation? Really Emily, do you really believe what you're trying to sell?'

'Of course I do,' Emily bit back. 'Don't you want to find your soul mate Kyle? The one person who completes you? Who you are meant to be with for all eternity?'

'I know people spend their lives searching for their elusive "soul mate",' Kyle continued. 'But soul mates are a myth. It is far more likely that people settle down with those they are compatible and happy with.'

'Wow Kyle,' Emily sighed. 'That's a bleak outlook. Don't you want a little passion in your life? A little romance?'

'It's a realistic view,' Kyle snapped.

'Calm down Kyle,' Emily frowned. 'I was only joking.'

'Okay,' Kyle grimaced. 'Sorry for snapping, clearly I've had a little to much to drink.'

'It's all good,' Emily giggle. 'Free beer does wonders for the soul. Besides Kyle, I bet you one day you'll meet someone who will make you eat those words.'

'I'm sure I will,' Kyle agreed. 'But they wont be my soul mate.'

'Wait and see Kyle,' Emily grinned. 'One day you will fall head over heals for someone and you will be absolutely certain that they're the only one for you.'

'Sure Emily,' Kyle smirked at her, rolling his eyes. 'Sure I will.'

Little did he know how right she was. For somewhere in the vast city of London was Kyle's soul mate, just waiting to be found.


	3. Chapter Three - Connection

_Kyle,_

 

_So for the past week I've been texting you like crazy hoping to hear from you, especially as you had something you wanted to discuss with me the day after graduation, and there's no response, nothing. And then Eric Cartman tells me you're in London._

 

_What the fuck man. I mean I have to find out from Eric Cartman that you somehow made your way to London? He was literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, he was reveling in the fact you were gone, there will probably be an anti-Kyle shrine erected in his backyard by the end of the week_

 

_Why didn't you tell me sooner? Or let me know that you wanted to talk about something serious? You know important doesn't exactly mean life changing in my head. Without even being in the country you're making me feel like a real jerk. The guy who didn't know his best friend was so unhappy he needed to leave South Park. If you told me maybe we could have gone together for a bit?_

 

_I mean thanks for the email dude, but you know I never read these things. It wasn't until it clicked in my head that you may have actually sent me an email I bothered to have a look. A week after you left I checked my email._

 

_Anyway sorry it took me so long to respond, it's been a long week. Wendy and I broke up, and I think it's for real this time. Surprisingly enough I am okay with it. We both want to see other people at College and not feel guilty about it. Does that make me a bad person?_

 

_I guess not many people have had the sort of long term relationship I've had with Wendy. I mean we've been together since third grade, maybe it's time to move on? For real this time? I just feel that she's it for me, and I'm sick of feeling this way. Hopefully meeting and dating new people far away from her will fix it._

 

_We're still planning on spending the summer break together, we'll do the friends with benefits thing for the next few weeks. Her suggestion, not mine. We're also planning on having one last big farewell, we're going camping together, somewhere on the east coast. Somehow Cartman and Kenny caught wind, so they'll be coming to. Just the four of us._

 

_Wish you were here too._

 

_Seven hours time difference huh? So it's like 8pm here so 3am there? Probably not a good time for you then. Have you got a job? Maybe once we're both working we can figure something out._

 

_Write again soon, promise I'll check it regularly._

 

_Stan_

 

–

 

**Chapter Three – Connection**

 

Kyle's first couple of shifts were incredibly uneventful. Charlotte had started him out on a Tuesday afternoon, wanting to ease him into things while there wasn't many customers around. He learned how to pour the perfect pint, which taps were most popular and therefore would likely to need rotating sooner, how frequently to scour the pub for empty glasses and how to handle basic food orders. His hours would be Tuesday to Saturday from three thirty pm till twelve thirty am with an hour for lunch. He was marked as a casual employee rather than full time, Charlotte apologized for this, saying it worked out better for her as she couldn't really afford payed leave. She did promise him if he wanted to take a break to travel for a bit there would always be a job waiting for him when he returned. Kyle was cool with that.

 

Wednesday he was rostered on with Daniel, a burly man only a few years older than Kyle. He was dark skinned and had a sense of humor to match. He shadowed Kyle and offered assistance when he saw the boy was struggling. They got along rather well.

 

Wednesday was when he really learned the lay out of the pub, he could tell which floorboards dipped a little and where the holes in the carpets were. He had learned that one the hard way, when he tripped over and fell flat on his face, Daniel's deep laugh booming across the room. Luckily he wasn't carrying anything breakable then, the last thing he wanted was a trip to the hospital because he couldn't keep up with his own feet.

 

And then Thursday happened.

 

Kyle had just finished wiping down the tables after the post dinner rush. It had just turned eight o'clock when Emily ran through the door and threw her arms around the red heads shoulders. She was dressed in a short black skirt, a purple shirt which red 'Show me Grape' and short black boots.

 

'Kyle!' She squealed, the excitement was radiating off of her. 'How are things going?'

 

'Well it's only been what?' Kyle raised an eyebrow. 'Three days? So I can honestly say things have gone pretty smoothly, apart from some spectacular moments of clumsiness. Ask me again after I have worked here for a few weeks.'

 

'Bah,' Emily dismissed. 'Chuck says you're doing well enough. For a first timer.'

 

'Thanks,' a grin blossomed across the red heads face. 'Good to hear that. I've been a bit nervous, never worked in a bar before. Pub! I mean in a pub.'

 

'It's fine Kyle,' Emily laughed. 'You'll wrap your head around such a difficult Brittish term soon. You excited for tonight?'

 

'What's on tonight?' He questioned.

 

'Open mike night,' Emily groaned at him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Don't you read the posters in the bathrooms?'

 

'Uh,' Kyle blushed, his mind wandered. He remembered rough dates and times mentioned, but it all blurred together in the back of his mind. 'Clearly not?'

 

'So obviously Thursday's are open mike nights,' Emily sighed. 'But tonight is extra special. Tonight hot eye candy is performing.'

 

'Hot Eye Candy?' Kyle teased, slightly curious. 'Is that a band?'

 

'No,' Emily grinned, flushing slightly pink. 'Just a gorgeous hunk of blonde sex, aka Gregory Wilson, aka the man I will marry some day.'

 

'Okay,' he laughed. 'What does he play?'

 

'Keyboard,' she sighed. 'He writes his own compositions and plays them every other Thursday. Some night's we're lucky and he'll play us something new.'

 

'That does sound cool,' Kyle smiled. 'What are the other acts like.'

 

'I don't know,' Emily shrugged. 'I tend to leave after he finishes.'

 

'Have you ever spoken to him?' Kyle rolled his eyes. 'Held a proper conversation?'

 

'Sure!' Emily answered. 'I've said hi, hello, that was great-'

 

'So no then,' he teased.

 

'Yo, Howdy,' Emily continued, her eyes glazing over. 'that was good, awesome keyboard-'

 

'Emily!' Kyle laughed. 'So when are you going to talk to him?'

 

'I don't know,' Emily waved him off. 'When he's looking desperate? I can swoop in and charm him with my good looks.'

 

'Sounds likely,' he smirked.

 

'Quiet you,' Emily smacked him lightly. 'I reckon I have more luck with the men than you do jailbait.'

 

'Hey,' Kyle scowled, a pount playing on his lips. 'I'm legal.'

 

'Barely,' Emily sung, reaching out to pinch his cheek. 'Anyway, watch that space.' She pointed to the stage. 'Watch me work my magic.'

 

Kyle flicked her with the dirty wash rag, she pocked her tongue out at him in response. She sauntered over to the edge of the bar and reached behind it and not so subtly grabbed something from behind it. A Microphone. She proceeded to make her way to the stage, her hips sashaying from side to side, she was drawing the attention of all the male patrons. Finally she reached the stage, she stepped up and then whipped around, the background noise lowered to a hush.

 

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' She began sweeping her arm across her body. 'Welcome to Thursday Open Mikes at The Bludgeon, my name is Emily and tonight as my sister is busy tormenting poor lost souls, I will be your host. So it is my extreme pleasure to introduce you to our first performer of the evening, Brandon Fletcher.'

 

The crowd politely clapped as a short man with tight black curls made his way to the stage. Emily passed the microphone to him, he politely introduced himself before beginning his set. Emily threw a wink at Kyle and he went back to work.

 

He roamed around the pub collecting empty glasses, smiling politely at the clientele and humming along to the gentle strums of the performers guitar. A couple of people eyed him like a piece of meat, a couple of hands wandered, but nothing Kyle couldn't handle.

 

'Kyle,' he heard someone, Daniel, shout his name. 'Can you help at the bar.'

 

Kyle nodded and headed towards the dishwasher, he gently placed the empty glasses inside before turning to head towards the bar. Within moments he was taking orders and pulling drinks, it was beginning to feel natural. He had just finished pouring a more complicated order when Charlotte motioned him over.

 

'Just a heads up,' She smiled at him. 'Performers drink for free.'

 

'I get it,' Kyle chuckled to himself. 'They provide us with entertainment, we provide them with sustenance?'

 

'Got it in one,' Charlotte laughed. 'Most of them will be honest but if you're not sure just ask one of us.'

 

'No probalo,' Kyle winked. 'Always happy to help out a struggling musician-'

 

'Would you mind helping me out then,' A posh voice interrupted him. 'I'm also a poor struggling musician to add to the stereotype.'

 

'Gregory,' A french accent hissed. 'Stop begging for scraps, grab me a pint and I'll be at the table.

 

Kyle turned around in time to see a tall figure with messy brown hair retreat into the background. In front of him was a blonde man, not much taller than Kyle himself. He had blue eyes, a wide smile and two gorgeous dimples. He was wearing a pale orange button down with gray slacks, Kyle could see why Emily was smitten.

 

'Sure,' Kyle smiled politely. 'What can I get for you?'

 

'An American,' Gregory smiled. 'Two pints of bitter please.'

 

'No problem,' Kyle smiled at him, reaching for two pint glasses. 'Your friend also a musician?'

 

'Yes,' Gregory replied. 'Occasionally I can convince him to get up and perform with me, tonight I'll try my luck again.'

 

'Here you go,' Kyle finished pouring the pints and handed them to the other man. 'On the house.'

 

'I see Charlotte has taught you well,' Gregory laughed.

 

'We're all highly trained here,' Kyle laughed. 'Anything else I can help you with.'

 

'Not at the moment,' the other man smiled. 'Hope you enjoy the show.'

 

'I'm sure I will,' Kyle smiled before he moved onto the next customer. 'How can I help you?'

 

'Two pints of the pear cider,' The client responded.

 

Kyle began to pour the pints, he noticed a familiar shape in the corner of his eye rushing towards the bar.

 

'Oh My God,' Emily squealed, barging her way to the front. 'Sorry,' She turned to Kyles customer and apologized. 'This one's on the house.'

 

'Can you actually do that?' The customer responded coolly.

 

'Sure I can,' Emily smiled. 'It's my sister's pub. Kyle, give the man a free drink.'

 

'He ordered two,' Kyle rolled his eyes.

 

'Give the man two free drinks,' Emily declared. 'Honestly Kyle, I don't need to explain everything.'

 

'Here you go,' Kyle smiled. 'On the house.'

 

'Thanks man,' The customer muttered before turning away. 'Next time keep your girlfriend in check.'

 

'Not my girlfriend,' Kyle shouted.

 

'Yeah,' Emily agreed, crossing her arms across her chest. 'He's not nearly good enough for me.'

 

'Hey!' Kyle laughed. 'Watch what you're saying there.'

 

'So anyway,' Emily said, changing the conversation. 'You spoke to Gregory? Isn't he dreamy?'

 

'Sure did,' Kyle smiled. 'And I guess he is a little easy on the eyes.'

 

'Wait till you hear him sing,' She giggled, her cheeks tinged pink. 'He's so amazing.'

 

'I'm sure he is,' Kyle rolled his eyes. 'When's he on?'

 

'After Brandon finishes,' She checked her watch, her eyes opening wide. 'Which is in another ten minutes, far to long too wait.'

 

'How about you go say hi then,' he smirked at her. 'I dare you to.'

 

'I will,' Emily sighed. 'As soon as I am ready.'

 

'Emily,' Charlotte snapped, making both her sister and Kyle jump. 'Stop distracting Kyle and go make yourself useful.'

 

'But Chuck,' she whined.

 

'Go!'

 

'Bye Kyle,' Emily sulked away.

 

'Let me know if she keeps annoying you,' Charlotte frowned. 'Sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop.'

 

'It's all good,' Kyle chuckled. 'I have to stop getting distracted easily.'

 

'Look at her,' Charlotte murmured, both turned their gazes towards her younger sister. 'She looks like she's about to float away.'

 

Kyle watched as Emily paced back and fourth in a tiny circle next to the stage. She was fanning herself with her hands, her lips were moving quickly as though she was trying to psych herself up for something. She was clearly nervous and panicking.

 

'Or spontaneously com-bust,' he laughed shaking his head. 'One of the two.'

 

'This is why I don't like her coming in,' Charlotte rolled her eyes. 'She get's so antsy. Not sure why I keep agreeing to let her host these things.'

 

'She's just in love,' Kyle said, a grin spreading across his face. 'With that Gregory guy, she's nervous about introducing him. You're really doing her a favor, she has a mad crush on the guy. Thanks to you now she's forced to share his personal space occasionally.'

 

'Hmmn,' Charlotte hummed, twisting her pony tail around her finger. 'Take a break, do the intro for her if needed, just get her to calm down before she does something stupid and scares customers away.'

 

'You got it boss,' Kyle raised his hand in a mock salute. 'Heading over now.'

 

Kyle made his way around the bar and towards his shaking overly excited friend. He honestly did not understand why she was so worked up over someone she barely knew. She looked up, smiling as she noticed him walking towards her, she waved slightly. He nodded, pointed at himself, made a walking sign and then pointed at her. She smiled and gave him a big thumbs up. When he finally arrived she hugged him laughing.

 

'I thought I was distracting you,' She grinned. 'What will my sister say?'

 

'Your clear distress was distracting your sister more,' Kyle rolled his eyes at her. 'Just chill, you'll be fine.'

 

'I know,' Emily frowned. 'It's just-'

 

'Thanks everyone,' Brandon's voice interrupted her, followed by some enthusiastic clapping. 'You've been fantastic.'

 

'Shit,' Emily spluttered, her arms flailing. 'That's my queue.'

 

'Go get em,' Kyle laughed as he watched his friend stumble up the stairs, finally reached the microphone and remove it from the stand.

 

'Brandon Fletcher everyone,' Emily grinned, clapping loudly. 'Give him another round of applause, it takes of lot of guts to get up here and sing.' She paused until the clapping died down. 'Our next artist is a regular, do treat him right tonight and make him want to come back. Introducing Gregory Wilson.'

 

A round of thunderous applause burst forth, almost shattering Kyle's ear drums. Gregory flashed a brilliant smile as he made his way through the parting crowd to the stage. As he made his way up the stairs he waved slightly to the audience and then finally took the microphone off Emily and placed into into the stand in front of the chair.

 

'Thanks Emily,' Gregory smiled at her. 'Always a theatrical introduction with that one.' The audience laughed. 'So tonight I'll start with a special song dedicated to one of my childhood adventures. The Resistance.'

 

–

 

_My dearest Kyle,_

 

_It is so good to hear that you are safe and sound._

 

_I'm glad your parents didn't react too badly, though I should tell you your mother stormed over here demanding an explanation from my parents. Lets just say my parents aren't too happy with me spending that money on you, but at least they understand my reasoning. As you are well aware even though they give me a reasonably large allowance to spend at my digression, they prefer for me to tell them if and when I spend it._

 

_Things in South Park have been quiet since you left. I'm still working at the library shelving books, they're definitely missing you there. No one else recommends or donates as many books to the library as you did. They send their best wishes. I'm not sure how much longer I'll stay here though, Mom and Dad want me to start looking at apartments near Stamford. They are not comfortable with the idea of me staying in a dorm, even though that's what normal college students do. I'm trying to convince them to let me stay in the dorm for at least my first year and then move into a share house or something. They just don't get it. I know they earned all this money to give me a better future, and they do love splashing it around, but I just want to be normal. Have a normal education and not be the rich kid on Campus, I'm sure there will be enough of those already._

 

_I hope Stan has told you (have you been in contact with him yet?), Eric Cartman has been unbearable, he's pretty much told every single person in town where you are and what happened with your parents. I have no idea how he finds out all this information, I am almost convinced he has your house wired or something. He's such a conniving person, I have no idea what Wendy see's in him. I can't wait till we're all in different states I may finally breathe easy._

 

_Let me know what hours you are working, we'll organize a time to talk face to face._

 

_Missing you,_

 

_Token_

 

–

Kyle slowly wiped down the tables and packed away the chairs. Once he was finally done he nodded to Daniel who was counting the till and made his way to the backroom to collect his backpack. He then returned to the bar, throwing a small wave at the older man before heading out the back door.

 

He noticed a dark figure at the exit of the alley, he slowly walked towards them, avoiding eye contact. As he passed the figure he was hit with the strong scent of tobacco and nicotine, he breathed it in deeply releshing in the familiar smell. He snuck a quick glance at the figure, it was Gregory's friend.

 

'Hey,' He said, eying the taller boy. 'Mind if I bum a smoke?'

 

'Sure,' The other boy lazily drawled. 'Here.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, he slowly drew one out and handed it to Kyle. 'Do you need a light.'

 

'Yeah please,' Kyle nodded, holding the cigarette out as the other boy pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the smoke. 'Thanks.'

 

He raised the smoke to his lips and proceeded to draw in the nicotine. As his lungs filled with the familiar warm sting of vapor he spluttered slightly, the larger man proceeded to hit him lightly on the back causing Kyle to jump slightly. He let out another cough before flashing the man a small smile.

 

'You are welcome,' The larger man smirked. 'Christophe.'

 

'Kyle,' He offered his hand to the other man. 'Thanks for that.'

 

'No problem,' Christophe replied, shaking the smaller mans hand. Kyle's wrist tingled as one of the larger man's fingers accidentally grazed the soft flesh. 'First cigarette?'

 

'No,' Kyle shook his head, another grin played at his lips. 'I'm really more of a social smoker, just haven’t had one in a while. You?'

 

'I've been addicted since I was eight,' The larger man began, he took another drag of his own cigarette. 'My lungs are probably as black as asphalt.'

 

'Not the worst way to go right?' Kyle shreugged his shoulders. 'Non smokers die every day.'

 

'My favorite saying,' The other boy smiled. 'So what brings an American to London?'

 

'What brings a Frenchman to London?' Kyle responded.

 

'You picked up on that?' Christophe raised an eyebrow. 'I thought I'd ditched the accent a while ago.'

 

'I used to study French,' Kyle shrugged. 'Don't remember a word of it.'

 

'That's a shame,' Christophe laughed. 'As much as I hate French it is a beautiful language.'

 

'The language of love right?' Kyle smirked, finishing his Cigarette. 'Well, see you around.'

 

'Wait,' Christophe said causing Kyle to pause and turn around. 'You never answered my question!'

 

'You never answered mine,' Kyle called back laughing. 'Next time.'

 

'I will hold you to that,' the other man shouted as Kyle rounded the caller.

 

Kyle smiled to himself as he made his way back to the hotel, absently rubbing against the spot on his wrist as he walked. If he had bothered to look closely at it he would have noticed a small black line beginning to etch itself onto his skin.

 


	4. Chapter Four -Markings

_Kenny,_

 

_I'm not quite sure what to say here, I am feeling incredibly guilty for not mentioning anything to you sooner. Sorry for keeping you out of the loop, it hadn't occurred to me that I haven’t said anything to you since the graduation party. Until Stan mentioned you in his email._

 

_I am so sorry._

 

_I was so caught up in myself I didn't really consider you guys I guess._

 

_Hope your graduation night went well, mine certainly did in that regard. In more ways than one._

 

_Let me know when you are free to Skype._

 

_Kyle_

 

_P.S. Please for the love of God do not talk to Cartman about my emails. I really don't want him spamming me with his crap again._

 

–

 

**Chapter Four – Markings**

 

'Dum da dum blurp dum da dum blurp.'

 

Kyle jumped awake as his Skype tone began to ring, the others in his room started to groan in pain. It was three in the morning and he had only just gotten to sleep after getting home from work. He ignored the scowls and dirty looks his room mates were giving him, he took a deep breath before throwing off his blankets. He made his way to his trunk and grabbed his laptop.

 

'Dum da dum blurp dum da dum blurp,' It rang again.

 

Kyle grabbed his key card and made his way out of the room. He padded towards the small kitchen area, preying he didn't wake anyone else up. He placed the laptop down on a table, opened it up and answered the call.

 

'Hello?' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

 

'Kyle!' Stan's familiar voice came brightly through the speakers. 'Hey man, you said this was a good time to call?'

 

'Hi Stan,' Kyle grumbled, fighting the urge to smack his head on the table in front of him. 'An hour ago would have been a good time to call, I'd just gotten to sleep.'

 

'Sorry dude,' The other boy blushed sheepishly. 'We can do this another time if you want. I can call back later? Or earlier?'

 

'Nah,' Kyle shook his head and forced a weak smile. 'I'm up now aren't I?'

 

'That you are,' Stan chuckled, lacing his fingers together and cracking his knuckles. 'It's good to see you dude.'

 

'You too,' Kyle grinned at his best friend. 'So how have things been since I left?'

 

'Well things have been weird,' Stan began. 'I mean Token and you both disappeared so everyone just assumed you guys were having way too much fun in the bedroom. When Token emerged hours later he said you were tired and to leave you be.'

 

'He would have dropped me at the airport by then,' Kyle smiled fondly.

 

'Yeah, he kept your secret real well,' Stan muttered, rolling his eyes. 'I think Ike isn't taking your departure well, he was the one who told Cartman what was happening, that you had left.'

 

'I didn't know,' Kyle began. 'I thought-'

 

'I think he just needed someone to talk to. Your parents went a little nuts,' he continued, shaking his head. 'Or at least your mother did. She went all over town trying to work out who was the one who drove her boy away, not sure if she's admitted to herself that she may have been the actual cause. Apparently Token's family received a good scolding.'

 

'He mentioned that in his last email.'

 

'He seems to be doing well though, slowly adjusting to your absence, but I guess we all are. Not going to lie though dude. It was weird when you didn't pick up your phone, you _always_ pick up your phone.'

 

'Sorry about that,' Kyle apologized.

 

'Don't be dude,' Stan brushed him off. 'I mean it was weird not getting to talk things out with you about Wendy, but I talked to Kenny. For such a man whore he was quite insightful.'

 

'Oh?'

 

'He's not encouraging me to screw my way through my college campus or anything like that,' Stan continued. 'But to think long and hard about what I want and what Wendy wants. I mean it's much easier to start fresh and not have to continue a long distance relationship, just because she's what I want now doesn't mean she's who I want in the future. She'll always be one of my good friends but we've never really dated other people, maybe it's time to start before we get married to young. After College if we still want to be together we can approach a relationship with a bit more wisdom and experience under our belts.'

 

'True.'

 

'Sorry,' Stan blushed. 'That went a bit deeper than I was intending...'

 

'All good dude,' Kyle brushed him off. 'I need to start racking up good friend points.'

 

'That you do,' the other boy winked. 'I'm pretty sure you used up all of your points leaving town without telling anyone.'

 

'Sorry-'

 

'Don't apologise, it's all good, Stan chuckled. 'Enough about things here though, I mean how have you really been dude?'

 

'It's been great Stan,' Kyle began, running his hand through his hair. 'I have no idea where to begin. As soon as I boarded the plane from Denver to New York it was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I mean it was so freeing to finally be out of South Park. And London is absolutely amazing, granted I haven't seen nearly enough of the city, but I'm learning my way around. It's nice to be here with zero expectations placed upon me, unlike home where I just felt smothered.'

 

'I get that man,' Stan beamed at him. 'And how's work? What are your coworkers like?'

 

'It's fantastic,' Kyle began, raising a hand to rub sleep out of his eyes. 'Charlotte, my boss, is incredible. She and her sister, Emily, are both so full on, It can be a little overwhelming at times. The pub is fantastic, it-'

 

'Sorry to pause you there dude,' Stan interrupted smirking slightly. 'When did you get a tattoo?'

 

'What?' Kyle asked, eyes growing wide. 'You know I'm squeamish, I absolutely hate needles, last time I was immunized I almost feinted. You know I'll never get a tattoo, that would be insane. I can appreciate them on others, but not on me.'

 

'What's that then?' Stan continued to question.

 

'What?'

 

'On your left wrist,' Stan pointed through the web cam. 'That black circle thing.'

 

Kyle raised his left wrist and frowned. Etched on the inside was a small, plain black circle. Kyle rubbed at it with a finger, nothing.

 

'Must be some pen or something,' Kyle muttered. He licked his finger and attempted to rub the marking off again, still no luck. 'Huh.'

 

'Is it just a circle?' Stan asked, he was unable to see the mark clearly through the web cam. 'A circle isn't worth the amount of pain your mother will put you through when she sees that.'

 

'I didn't get a tattoo,' Kyle snapped, continuing to rub. 'I have no idea what it is.'

 

'Stop rubbing at it,' Stan shook his head laughing. 'Leave it for now and wash it off when you shower tomorrow.'

 

'Sounds like a plan,' Kyle agreed, he glanced at the time on his laptop. 'Dude I need to get to bed.'

 

'No problems,' Stan smiled. 'How about same time next week?'

 

'How about you call an hour earlier?' Kyle smirked at the other boy. 'You'll catch me just before I head to bed. I wont get woken up in the middle of the night again and my room mates wont want to murder me in my sleep.'

 

'Sorry,' Stan blushed. 'I can do that. But if you are murdered I will avenge your death.'

 

'Good to know,' Kyle chuckled.

 

'Bye Kyle,' The other boy laughed back. 'Talk to you next week.'

 

'Bye Stan.'

 

–

 

The next morning Kyle awoke with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like butterflies churning. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his things from his locked trunk. He grabbed his key card and headed for the shared bathrooms. Luckily there was a stall free, Kyle padded over and hung up his things before turning the taps on. He tested the water and then stepped into the shower.

 

As the warm water cascaded down his body he raised his left wrist, the small black circle looked so dark against his pale skin. He traced it gently with a finger, the gesture sent sparks all the way through his body, pooling at his groin. Kyle moaned slightly before quickly turning the shower down so it was cold. Sleeping in a shared dorm made it difficult to get off, and Kyle had never been an exhibitionist. He quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He returned to his dorm and dumped his stuff, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Emily.

 

_You at work? - K_

 

_**Sure am. What's up? - E** _

 

_You like mysterious things, ever heard of a mystery tattoo? - K_

 

_**Did you get drunk and do something you regret? - E** _

 

_No, I just have a mysterious mark on my wrist.- K_

 

_**Just get your cute arse downstairs and show me. There's a free coffee in it for you if it's in an embarrassing location. - E** _

 

Kyle rolled his eyes.

 

_Be there in five. - K_

 

–

 

'That's really quiet boring,' Emily groaned, her hands were clasping Kyle's left wrist. 'I was expecting a sexy nurse or something equally exciting.'

 

'Yep,' Kyle agreed. 'A circle is pretty boring.'

 

'Only you Kyle,' she laughed shaking her head.

 

'What?'

 

'You're the only person I know who would get so drunk and decide a black circle tattoo is the height of fashion.'

 

'Hey,' he rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't drunk and it isn't a tattoo.'

 

'Hmmmn,' Emily murmured before poking Kyle's circle with her finger.

 

'Ouch,' Kyle muttered, he had felt a searing hot pain shoot up his arm as she touched it. 'That hurt.'

 

'What?' Emily questioned. 'This?' She touched the tattoo again, chuckling slightly as Kyle winced. 'If it's hurting it's probably a tattoo.'

 

'It doesn't hurt when I touch it,' Kyle frowned. 'It feels good.'

 

'Masochist.'

 

'I'm being serious,' Kyle continued. 'There's residual tingling every time I brush it.'

 

'That's weird,' She agreed. 'When did you first notice it.'

 

'Stan noticed it last night while I was talking with him,' Kyle began, running his free hand through his red curls. 'I didn't notice it before then.'

 

'Did anything unusual happen to your wrist?' Emily continued to probe. 'Do you remember it hurting at all.'

 

'It itched a little last night,' Kyke recalled, scratching it again absently. 'I thought it was a bug bite.'

 

'You have a weird memory.'

 

'You asked.'

 

'Anything happen around that time?'

 

'Nothing interesting,' Kyle shrugged 'I met Christophe-'

 

'Gregory's friend?' Emily squealed. 'You didn't tell me you spoke to Gregory again.'

 

'I didn't,' Kyle rolled his eyes. 'Just Christophe, he gave me a smoke and lit it for me. He may have brushed my wrist once during the encounter.'

 

'And after that your wrist started to itch?' her brow furrowed. 'Give me a minute.' She pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and began to type something in. 'No, unless that's a feather touch tattoo that's not what we're looking for...' She continued to type. 'Oops, apparently I shouldn't touch someones tattoo...'

 

'What are you looking for?' Kyle asked, bemused at the blonde girl in front of him.

 

'Give me a moment,' she brushed him off. 'I'm googling.' She continued to tap on her phone. 'So unless he's the second coming of Jesus or you have a skin condition I've got nothing.'

 

'Gee,' Kyle muttered. 'Thanks.'

 

'At least I tried,' Emily shook her head. 'Google is useless in this case which tells me that should not exist unless in fict- hang on.' She busily tapped on her phone, a grin broke out across her face. 'Soulmate Identifying Marks, have a look.'

 

She turned her phone towards him, Kyles eyes scanned the Google search results. His eyes widened and then he frowned after re-reading the first few results.

 

'Fan-Fiction tropes?' he scoffed, tucking a stray curl behind one ear. 'Really Emily?'

 

'Think about it Kyle,' She began, her smile growing wider and wider. 'I read your fortune, it said your soul mate was going to appear, you meet a mysterious man who touches you, this mark appears-'

 

'I think you're forgetting something,' he snapped, interrupting the girls thought flow.

 

'What?'

 

'It's fiction!' Kyle groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. 'Not even real fiction, fan fiction!'

 

'Kyle,' Emily continued. 'Where do these ideas come from? They don't just appear out of thin air! They have to come from something.'

 

'One day someone had a particularly imaginative idea and it took off,' Kyle sighed. 'It's nothing special.'

 

'Or maybe someone out there had the same thing happen to them or someone they knew,' She continued, ignoring Kyle's scoffs of protest. 'And people love a good romance, so it took off, but it is something based on reality.'

 

'It's fiction Emily,' Kyle whined. 'It is not real.'

 

'Then explain this Kyle,' Emily snapped, grabbing Kyle's left wrist and holding the inside of it up to Kyle's eye level. 'Look at it.'

 

Kyle tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn to the small back circle and for the first time he really looked at it. It appeared to be an inch across in diameter, the line that formed the circle itself was no more than an eight of an inch wide. The circle itself was perfect, as though it had been printed on a piece of paper. He wrenched his wrist out of his friends grip and then ran a finger around it, once again he felt a tingle shoot up his arm, run down his spine and end at his groin. He let out a small whimper.

 

'Kyle?' Emily questioned, her voice no louder than a whisper. 'Are you okay?'

 

'I-I' his eyes grew wide. 'I've got to go.'

 

And then he fled.

 

–

 

_Mom and Dad,_

 

_Things are going well here._

 

_I've settled in nicely and have found decent hours at a pub. It pays well, I'm on seven pounds an hour which works out to be just over ten dollars. So I’m pretty happy about that._

 

_Still looking for a place. Charlotte, my boss, has some feelers out. She's protective of her young eighteen year old employee who decided to uproot himself and move to England. I think you'd really like her mom._

 

_I am missing you both and I hope I can encourage you both to come and visit me while I'm living here._

 

_Much Love,_

 

_Kyle  
_

–

 

Kyle raced into his dorm room, unlocked his trunk and pulled his laptop out. He booted it up, unlocked it and signed onto Skype. He selected Token's account name and clicked the call button, his stomach fluttering as it began to ring.

 

'Come on Token,' Kyle muttered at the laptop, his hands shaking. 'Pick up the phone.'

 

He glanced at the time, it was almost twelve according to the laptop, which meant it would be almost five in the morning in South Park. Kyle grew more and more nervous as the Skype call continued to ring until finally it connected.

 

'Kyle?' A familiar deep voice rumbled. 'Is that you?'

 

'Token,' Kyle gasped, a wide grin broke out across his face. 'I am so sorry to wake you.'

 

'S'all good,' the other boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 'What's going on?'

 

'Uh,' Kyle's brow furrowed and he squeezed his eyes shut. How could he tell Token what had been going on when he didn't quite believe it himself, he didn't even know where to start. 'Well...' His breathing became more rapid, and he started to shake again.

 

'Kyle,' Token said gently. 'You're working yourself into a panic, take a deep breath and calm yourself down. You don't have to say anything, just listen to the sound of my voice. Breathe in one two three four, breathe out one two three four.'

 

Kyle honed in on Token's voice, listening as the other man continued to gently count. As Token walked him through his breathing, Kyle began to relax. Breathing in one two three four and then breathing out one two three four. As his breathing slowed his lungs opened and his racing heart began to calm, eventually he opened his eyes and looked at his sort of ex boyfriend.

 

'Hi Token,' he murmured forcing a small smile. 'I am so sorry.'

 

'It's okay Kyle,' Token smiled back. 'As long as you are okay.'

 

'I have no idea what happened,' Kyle frowned, running a hang through his short red curls. 'I haven't had a panic attack for months.'

 

'It's okay Kyle,' The other boy soothed, Kyle wished he was there in person. 'Maybe you were just due one. These things take time, soon you'll get to a point where it won't happen again.'

 

'I know...' Kyle sighed. 'It's just-'

 

'Difficult?'

 

'I feel weak,' he rubbed his forehead. 'I just hate not feeling in control.'

 

'Was there anything in particular that set this one off?' Token questioned. 'Anything stressing you out at all?'

 

'Well... I...' Kyle breathed in deeply and then exhaled. 'Just something weird and confusing happened. Is happening,' he corrected. 'And I just feel like it's out of my control.'

 

'Can you take back control?' the other boy pushed. 'Is there a way you can find more control? Or manipulate the situation?'

 

'Maybe. I-' Kyle jumped, his phone started to vibrate and ring loudly. 'Shit Token, I have to go to work.'

 

'Okay Kyle,' Token smiled. 'Call me when you get home.'

 

'You sure?' Kyle whispered. 'I'll be fine.'

 

'Kyle,' Token began firmly. 'This is the first we have spoken since you moved, I'd like to be more awake next time. I miss you, call me.'

 

'I love you,' Kyle smiled.

 

'Love you too.'

 

Kyle shut down the laptop and breathed a sigh of relief. All he had to to was get through one shift, he could collect his thoughts and just maybe everything would be okay. Token would work it out after all, he always had.

 


	5. Chapter Five - Touch

_Dear Kyle,_

 

_Chill out dude, there's nothing to be stressing about._

 

_I completely get it, you've always been under a hell of a lot more pressure than any of the rest of us have ever been. I mean my parents are just happy that I have a job and soon I'll no longer be living with them. One less mouth to feed am I right?_

 

_But seriously dude, it fucking hurt to discover you didn't think you could say anything to me. I mean yes we have completely different pressures in our lives, but I always felt we were on the same wavelength. I mean you're the only person I've mentioned my long term plans to, but I guess I was wrong? You're still my best friend though._

 

_Karen is doing real well by the way and Liane said she could come visit whenever she wants. She graduated top of her class and she's real excited about starting High School next year. Hopefully I'll save enough money in the next four years to at least help with College, she'll hopefully get some scholarships right? She says hi and hopes England is treating you well._

 

_Token's party was pretty sweet, I had an amazing time, and I am sure you did too. Token has been acting a little funny though, he's been very flirty over the last week. Did you guys break up before you went over?_

 

_Feel free to Skype me anytime, I will always make time for you, plus my boss is pretty relaxed._

 

_And dude, I will not be talking to Eric about anything related to you. Ike's already been talking his ear off, you don't need anyone else giving him more ammunition._

 

_Hope to hear from you soon._

 

_Kenny._

 

_P.S. Next time send me a real email, I'm not as smart as you but I can definitely understand more than you clearly believe I do._

 

–

 

**Chapter Five - Touch**

 

After the previous nights shift Kyle had expected his first Friday evening to be less eventful, but boy was he wrong. Friday afternoon was filled with late work lunches, and those who had decided to take an afternoon off. An hour into his shift as the red head was wiping down tables a familiar dark figure entered the pub, it was Christophe. For the first time since meeting the french man Kyle actually took in the others appearance.

 

He was tall, six foot three at least, he had stern chiseled features, his strong chin was covered in coarse stubble. From a distance his eyes looked dark and his messy brown hair stuck up at all angles. He was dressed in a long black coat, black pants and a green sweater.

 

Kyle made a half motion to wave at the familiar man, stopping himself when his hand had only reached halfway. The gesture went unnoticed, Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. He finished wiping down the table and then headed back towards the bar, collecting an empty glass on the way. He returned the glass to the dishwasher, waving politely to the kitchen staff before collecting the clean glasses and carrying them to the beer taps.

 

He chatted to Patricia, she was a fellow red head with a mouth like a toilet who was one of the other bar staff. Kyle chuckled at her not so gentle jokes as he put the clean glasses under the counter. After a few minutes the familiar smell of nicotine and tobacco wafted towards him. He placed a hand on either side of the bar and raised his head just above the counter.

 

'Hello,' the familiar French voice purred, sending a shiver up Kyle's spine. 'Are you hiding from me? Should I be worried or flattered?'

 

'Nope,' Kyle said, popping the P. 'Just putting some glasses away. Did you want to order a drink? I'm sure Patricia-' Kyle glanced over, his colleague had disappeared. 'I'm more than happy to help, just let me finish up here.'

 

'Sure,' the other man said, the grin was clear in his voice. 'Take your time.'

 

Kyle quickly finished placing the clean glasses beneath the counter, he grabbed the now empty tray and stood up. He nodded at Christophe and turned to make his way towards the dishwasher. He placed the tray back where it belonged and took in a deep breath, plastering a smile across his face he walked back towards the French man.

 

'So what can I get you?'

 

'A pint of bitter,' Christophe smirked at him. 'Thanks.'

 

'I'm Kyle by the way,' He grabbed a glass and began to pour. 'Kyle Broflovski.'

 

'You mentioned that last night,' Christophe grinned. 'And I am Christophe. Christophe DeLorne.'

 

'Y-yes,' Kyle laughed nervously. 'I remember.' Kyle finished pouring the pint and placed the glass in front of the taller man. He forced another smile before ringing up the total. 'That will be-'

 

'Here,' The french man interrupted, passing Kyle a ten pound note. 'Keep the change.'

 

'Thanks,' his eyes grew wide. 'A-are you sure?'

 

'Why do I make you so nervous?' Christophe questioned, slowly raising the pint to his lips and drinking.

 

'It's not you,' Kyle began, lying through his teeth. 'Something weird happened to me today. It's just thrown me off.'

 

'I see.'

 

The other man slowly raised his right arm and scratched the back of his head. Kyle watched as the sleeve of his jacket slowly slid down his wrist, revealing the top of a black circle tattoo. He looked up and for a moment Kyle's eyes locked with Christophe's, his breath caught in his chest. Eventually Kyle broke the stare and looked away blushing.

 

'When is your lunch break?' Christophe questioned him, he had clearly noticed Kyle's glances at his wrist. 'Or dinner break I guess?'

 

'It depends on how busy it gets,' Kyle murmured. 'I've been taking it in two half hour blocks. One at six thirty and another at nine.'

 

'If I came back at nine would you have your break with me?'

 

'I don't know,' Kyle blushed. 'I-'

 

'I think we need to talk,' Christophe said sternly, taking another long sip of his beer. 'And I think you know why.'

 

'I-I'

 

'Look,' Christophe slammed down his glass. He rolled up his right sleeve revealing a circle identical to Kyle's. 'This wasn't here until last night, it appeared after I met you. And I am sure you have one just like it.'

 

'I don't,' Kyle squeaked, rolling up his own right sleeve. 'See!'

 

'Try the other arm,' Christophe smirked, leaning in close. 'I dare you.'

 

Kyle bit his lip before slowly rolling up his left sleeve. The small dark circle contrasted brilliantly against his pale skin. The taller man looked down, he looked entranced by it.

 

'Fine,' Kyle said darkly, quickly covering his wrist again. 'I'll take my full break at nine, then we can talk.'

 

Christophe smirked at him, slowly he picked up his pint glass and then gulped down the remainder of his beer. He nodded at Kyle before walking towards the exit.

 

'See you then,' He called over his shoulder.

 

'See you then,' Kyle replied, before laying his head down on the counter with a silent scream. He had never felt more alive than he had in the past ten minutes. He was so screwed.

 

–

 

_Kyle,_

 

_Though we are glad to hear that you are doing well we would really like you to reconsider returning home. We have contacted Stanford and they said due to your academic record they would be more than happy for you to start with them sooner than initially planned, we have attached their late admissions details. You know we will have no issue paying for any late admissions fees that my occur due to your deferral._

 

_We are glad you have found yourself employment and someone to watch over you. We hope your hunt for accommodation is easy, but be careful. London is a big city and you don't have any friends or family over there. Large cities can be overwhelming and you've never been one for crowds._

 

_Your Saba sends her love and wants to know what address she can send your Chanukah gift to. She's also asked if you want the family Menorah, we told her you wouldn't but she's insisting you celebrate properly even if you are away from your family. She also asks if you can send her a postcard or two. I am not sure why she's asking as you will definitely be home for Chanukah, but you know I like to humor her._

 

_Call us soon, we miss you._

 

_Mom and Dad_

 

–

 

At five to nine Kyle felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach, his palms started to sweat and his hands began to shake. Kyle looked up at the entrance to the pub, Christophe had arrived. He nodded at the young red head who nodded back.

 

'Hey Patricia,' Kyle called out to his co-worker.

 

'Yeah Kyle?' She answered back.

 

'I'm going to take my break,' He continued. 'Will be back in an hour.'

 

'All good,' Patricia said, walking over. 'If you see Isaac tell him to come over and help out with the bar.'

 

'Can do,' Kyle flashed he a bright smile and then made his way over to Christophe. 'Uh... Hello?'

 

'Hello yourself,' the french man chuckled. 'Did you want to stay here or go somewhere else?'

 

Kyle looked over his shoulders. Patricia was grinning at him, her eyebrows waggling and her hands had formed two thumbs up. Kyle smiled back and shook his head before turning back to Christophe.

 

'I'd rather not have an audience,' Kyle smiled up at the taller man. 'Somewhere else?'

 

'Where would you like to go?'

 

'I've been here for less than two weeks,' he rolled his eyes. 'Surprise me.'

 

'Okay,' Christophe smirked at him. 'Follow me.'

 

He held open the door to the pub and gestured Kyle to walk through, he smiled back at the taller man and headed outside. Christophe began to walk away, he looked back at the short red head and motioned to follow.

 

'Wait,' Kyle spluttered, racing to catch up. 'My legs are no where near as long as yours.'

 

'That is because you're tiny,' the french man laughed. 'You're at least half a foot shorter than me.'

 

'I'm not short,' the red head scowled back. 'Everyone is just tall.'

 

'In here,' Christophe motioned, holding open a door to a brightly lit cafe.

 

Kyle stepped into the cafe, the taller man followed close behind him. A petite blonde waitress with bright green eyes waved at them and gestured for them to take a seat. Christophe stepped around Kyle and headed towards a table at the rear of the cafe. After they had booth slid comfortably into their seats the blonde waitress handed Kyle a menu.

 

'Your usual Tophe?' the waitress beamed.

 

'Of course,' The french man smirked at her. 'Did you need some time to look at the menu?'

 

'Uh...' Kyle trailed off, the words on the printed page blurred together. 'I'll just have what he's having.'

 

'You sure?' The waitress questioned. 'I can come back-'

 

'It's all good,' Kyle smiled at her. 'I'm all for trying something new.'

 

'Two serves of ricotta pancakes with strawberries and marscapone then,' The pretty waitress jotted down their order. 'It'll be ready soon.'

 

'Thanks Jess,' Christophe smiled at her before turning to Kyle. 'So what happened?'

 

'What?' Kyle frowned.

 

'With the circle?' the french man questioned. 'When did you realize you had the circle on your wrist? Any ideas what happened?'

 

'My friend Stan saw it when we were skyping this morning,' Kyle began, running a hand through his red curls. 'I thought it was pen or accidental or something. When I couldn't remove it I may have freaked out a little. One of my friends, Emily, mentioned soul markings or something like that... I just don't know... No idea how it appeared there though. When did you notice it?'

 

'Similar to you. My girlfriend Jess,' He nodded to the blonde waitress. 'Noticed it this morning in bed. After I gave you that cigarette I had a strange scratching sensation on my wrist, hence why I sought you out...'

 

'Oh...' Kyle murmured, he raised his wrist up and showed it to the french man. 'What happens when you touch your circle?'  
  


'It tingles,' Christophe frowned. 'Though it hurt when Jess touched it this morning.'

 

'Yeah,' Kyle agreed. 'When Emily touched mine this morning it hurt too.'

 

'She was the one who mentioned soul markings?'

 

'Uh... Yes?' the red head squeaked.

 

'What's a soul marking?'

 

'Well,' Kyle began, unsure where to begin. 'According to fan fiction they occur when two people are soul mates.'

 

'Fan fiction?' came the skeptical tone.

 

'Yeah, sounds ridiculous right?' Kyle groaned, rubbing his forehead. 'I was-I AM still hesitant to believe it myself, but then you have to have the same mark on your wrist and with Emily telling me I was going to meet my soul mate I-'

 

'Emily told you what?'

 

'When I first got the job Emily and I celebrated,' Kyle continued, his thoughts spiraling. 'She decided she was psychic and did a tarot reading for me. She said I was going to meet my soul mate.'

 

'Right...' Christophe frowned. 'You know this sounds ridiculous?'

 

'Trust me,' he sagged back in his seat. 'I know how this sounds. I wouldn't believe me.'

 

'It's not that I-' The other man paused. 'Just let me process this. I just don't know what to say or-'

 

'Sorry to interrupt,' the waitress, Jess, smiled. 'I have two serves of ricotta pancakes with strawberries and marscapone for you.'

 

'Thank you,' Kyle smiled back as she placed the plates of hot food in front of them.

 

'You're welcome,' she nodded. 'I'll leave you to it.'

 

Kyle looked over at Christophe who had already began shoveling fork fulls of pancakes and strawberries into his mouth. Kyle grabbed his knife and fork and proceeded to cut a slice of his pancakes and feed them to himself. As the warm pancake entered his mouth his eyes closed and a soft moan escaped.

 

'Good huh?' The other man smirked.

 

'God yes,' Kyle beamed.

 

'Best ricotta pancakes I've ever had,' Christophe laughed.

 

'I have to agree,' Kyle smiled. 'So what now?'

 

'Honestly? No idea.'

 

'Me neither...' Kyle paused. 'Does she know who I am?'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe paused, he frowned at the shorter man. 'I don't really know who you are.'

 

'Maybe we should take some time to get to know each other then?' he pursed his lips. 'Forget the weird tattoo thing for now.'

 

'Perhaps we can continue our conversation from earlier?' Christophe agreed. 'Why are you here American?'

 

'Why are you here Frenchman?'

 

'Ah ah,' the french man smirked. 'I asked first.'

 

'Fine,' Kyle smiled. 'I'm from a quiet mountain town in Colorado, South Park? I'm sure you've heard of it.'

 

'South Park?' Christophe frowned. 'I have in fact, both Gregory and I spent some time there during our childhoods.'

 

'Oh really?' a small smiled formed on his face. 'It's nice to hear that someone knows it for something other than its reputation-'

 

'For being bigoted?' the french man scowled. 'I know exactly how bigoted that “quiet” mountain town can be.'

 

'Uh oh,' Kyle flushed, nervously picking at his food. 'What did we do to offend/anger/insert other thing here you?'

 

'When I was about ten years old my mother followed Gregory's father to that town,' Christophe began, his voice shaking. 'Things were okay for a bit, then our parents split. I remained in home school, Gregory went to the local public elementary school. Then the Terrance and Phillip movie was shown at the local cinema, I am sure you remember that monstrosity.'

 

'Uh...' Kyle suspected he knew where this was going, he was unsure he would like the outcome.

 

'Some of the students at the elementary school became obsessed with the movie,' He continued, his scowl deepening with every sentence. 'The parents of South park Didn't like that, one of them took it too far and started a war with Canada. I'm sure you're old enough to remember that happening.'

 

Kyle's face grew red, he really wasn't liking where this was going.

 

'Eventually Gregory formed a group of students who wanted to end the war and rescue the war criminals Terrance and Phillip. They were too stubborn to let him do it so Gregory advised them to come and see me. Foolishly I agreed to help, I ended up getting attacked by Guard Dogs, I could have sworn I died. There was a bright light and next thing I knew I was fine, not bleeding, not hurt, nothing.

 

'Soon after that my mother decided that South Park was not the place for her and her. With nothing to keep her there we quickly relocated back to France. As you can imagine I have no desire to return to that god forsaken town.'

 

'Uh...' Kyle's head started to spin, his breathing started to become short and forced. 'Shit-'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe's eyes went wide, he grabbed Kyle's left hand.. 'Calm down, just breathe.'

 

'I-I-' the red head gasped. 'I can't.'

 

'I am so sorry,'the french man whispered. 'I didn't mean to tell you something so personal.'

 

'S'Okay,' Kyle gasped. 'It's not-not-'

 

'Listen to my voice Kyle,' the french man soothed. 'Breathe in slowly, hold, breathe out slowly.'

 

Kyle did as instructed and focused on his breathing. In and out, in and out. He remembered Token's old trick of counting to four, breathe in one two three four, breathe out one two three four. As his breathing began to calm Kyle looked up at the man opposite him.

 

'Th-Thank you,' Kyle murmured, eyes red and puffy. 'I don't usually have panic attacks.'

 

'It's okay,' Christophe soothed. He was stroking the underside of Kyle's left wrist, circling the all too familiar circle that had etched it's way on the inside of his arm the night before. 'I'm sorry I told you that story-'

 

'Don't be,' Kyle sighed, enjoying the feel of Christophe's hand against his. 'I guess it's my turn to share... My family moved to South Park before I can remember... Mom wanted to escape her family, and my father has always done whatever she wants, he adores her. In preschool I met all the children I would spend my life growing up with, things were easy, simple. At least they were until we reached third grade.

 

'Maybe things weren't always as simple as I remember, the town has always been a little strange. But when I was eight things got really strange, and then really crazy. I remember the year we went to war with Canada, how could I not? My mother started that war.'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe frowned, his brown eyes huge with worry. 'I-'

 

'She's always been like that,' Kyle forced a small smile. 'Fiery, opinionated and strong. So when my friends and I started regurgitating what we heard from Terrance and Phillip she went absolutely mad. My friends and I started the resistance movement and Gregory sent us to you.'

 

'I think I remember,' Christophe murmured. 'I remember you-'

 

'You died in my arms,' Kyle said, his voice softer than a whisper. 'And then we just left you there. I am so sorry.'

 

'What happened then?' Christophe urged, his voice panicked. 'How did I survive.'

 

'My friend Kenny,' Kyle continued. 'He sacrificed himself. In return for his soul, all of those who died in the war would live. All the dead woke up full healed as though nothing had happened. My mother though to this day still refuses to admit to her mistakes, that maybe she rushes into things without thinking them through.'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe released his hand. 'I just-'

 

'She's the reason why I left,' he moved his hand to his lap. 'She has my entire future planned out, and I just couldn't handle it. So I ran, to London.'

 

'I understand,' the french man murmured. 'My mother she-'

 

'Christophe I-' Kyle interrupted, he glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Shit, I have to get back to work.'

 

'Kyle wait!'

 

'Sorry,' Kyle called back, bolting out the door. 'My treat next time.'

 

Kyle rushed towards the bar and bolted in the door. He waved to Patricia before finally stopping to catch his breath. His left wrist was itching again, Kyle absentmindedly scratched it before finally heading back to work. Tomorrow he could process what had happened this evening, it would all be better in the morning.

 

–

_Kyle,_

 

_You do whatever you need to do to make yourself happy._

 

_I will try and keep your mother's temper in check and continue to convince her you are doing fine._

 

_I would love to come visit you, I will try and convince your mother that we spend spring or fall break over there with you. If I could I'd try for Chanukah but I'm sure you realize what I lost cause that would be._

 

_If you need anything at all email me at work, I'm forwarding you some money to assist with living expenses._

 

_Much Love,_

 

_Your Dad_

 


	6. Chapter Six - Lightening

_Jew,_

 

_Talk to your brother, he's getting on my nerves._

 

_Plus a bunch of us are about to go camping and none of us want him tagging along._

 

_He misses you._

 

_Cartman_

 

–

 

**Chapter Six – Lightening**

 

That evening Kyle dreamed of lightening. He dreamed of thunderous crashes which rolled through his brain. He dreamed of the haunting screams of men dying, the sound of bullets flying, of explosions and of blood. The world was ending in a fiery haze and he couldn't stop it.

 

And then the dream changed. He dreamed of a man with dark hair and startling brown eyes, a man with spirals tattooed down his right arm. The man took Kyle's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, Kyle reach up and twisted his fingers through the man's silky locks and kissed him back. The kiss sent a hot shiver down his spine which curled at his groin.

 

When Kyle awoke he was harder than he had ever been in his life. He could feel the man's hands running over his body, caressing him gently, he could still feel the mans grip on his left arm. Kyle rubbed his bleary face, noticing dark etchings on his left wrist. The markings had spread.

 

'Shit,' Kyle murmured to himself.

 

He took a deep breath and glanced down at his wrist. The circle had blossomed into something more intricate, a spiral had begun to loop out of the circle. Kyle traced the new patterns on his wrist, the warm tingles that flowed down his body made his groin ache.

 

He couldn't take it anymore, he hopped out of bed and quickly grabbed his things from his trunk. He rushed to the bathroom and jumped into the first free shower he saw. Images of his dream flashed in the back of his memory, dark hair, a chiseled chest and spiraling tattoos. He bought himself to completion quickly and silently, chocking back a moan as he came over his hand. He washed himself off quickly before heading back to his dorm.

 

He put his things away and sat on his bed slowly collecting himself. Finally he raised his left wrist and examined it properly. The spiraling design was beginning to make it's way further down his wrist towards his elbow appearing to grow before his eyes. Kyle grabbed his phone and took a photo of it, he sent it to Emily.

 

_**Wow. - E** _

 

_Do you have Gregory's number? - K_

 

_**Nope. But Chuck might. Why? - E** _

 

_I think I need to talk to Christophe. - K_

 

_**I think you do too. Let me see what I can scrounge up for you. - E** _

 

_Thanks – K_

 

_**Your Welcome. Meet me downstairs in an hour. - E** _

 

–

 

As Kyle opened the door to the hostel cafe, he was met with a sense of trepidation. Sitting at the counter was Emily and another slightly familiar head of blonde hair. Gregory.  
  


'Kyle,' Emily smiled, waving. 'Over here.'

 

Kyle forced a smile and a gentle wave at his friend before making his way towards her. As he took the seat next to Gregory he was presented with a steaming black cup of coffee. Kyle flushed red and smiled at Emily in appreciation.

 

'Kyle,' The young Brit smiled at him, he offered Kyle his hand.'I'm Gregory, we met the other night.'

 

'Yeah,' Kyle accepted the offered hand and shook it. 'I remember you, you are a fantastic musician dude.'

 

'Thank you,' Gregory smiled.

 

'I was just telling Gregory that you were interested in learning French,' Emily winked at him. 'And you briefly met Christophe who you noticed was French and were wondering if he could help you out.'

 

Smooth Emily, Kyle thought as he forced himself to nod along in agreement.

 

'Uh... Yeah,' Kyle flushed. 'I bummed a cigarette off him after work the other night. We got to talking and he told me if I planned on visiting France I should brush up on my High School French.'

 

'I see,' Gregory smiled. 'Why not do a night course or find a qualified tutor?'

 

'Um...' the red head gulped, biting his bottom lip. 'I'm not familiar with anyone in the area?'

 

'You can't use the internet?' he raised his eyebrows. 'Google French tutor's in London?'

 

'I hadn't really thought about that,' Kyle gulped, he flushed red.

 

'Look,' the blonde man smirked. 'Christophe is an attractive guy, but he's not easy to be around. He has more issues than anyone else I have ever worked with. And trust me, issues come with our line of work. Plus he has a girlfriend, they've been together for a couple of years and you don't look like a home wrecker. Are you?'

 

'N-No,' Kyle jumped, running a hand through his hair. 'It's not like that. I just thought he was a nice guy who seemed to like me. I'm new to the city and would like to learn French, he did mention was a shame I hadn't kept up with it... He was decent to me, that's all.'

 

'Oh,' Gregory frowned. 'Just because you want a friend I'm not just going to hand over his number you know.'

 

'No, I wasn't expecting that,' Kyle shook his head. 'I was hoping you could pass my number onto him and if he was interested in tutoring me or just going for a beer to give me a call. Or text me! No pressure.'

 

'Sure,' the blonde Brit smiled, he pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Kyle. 'I can do that. Just enter your details in for me.'

 

'Thanks,' he returned Gregory's smile. He entered in his number, followed by his name and as an after though added “American” in brackets. 'Again, Thanks.'

 

'No problem,' Gregory said as Kyle passed him back the phone. 'You know I can't guarantee anything-'

 

'I know,' the red head flushed red. 'But who knows. Maybe I'm exactly who he wants to talk to right now.'

 

'Give me a sec,' Gregory's fingers flew over the keys. '“Red headed American from the Bludgeon asked me to pass on his details to you.” There you go, the rest is up to him. Just be warned, he never checks his phone.'

 

'Thanks again,' Kyle smiled. 'Much appreciated.'

 

'Well enough about Christophe,' the Brit slammed his hand on the counter making the other two jump. 'Drink your coffee and tell me about yourself.'

 

'Sure,' Kyle laughed, taking a sip as commanded. 'I'm Five foot eight, have red hair, Jewish, eighteen, Gemini, anything else you want to know?'

 

'Well that was a little general,' Gregory smirked at him. 'How about what brings you to London?'

 

'Escape mostly,' Kyle began, the conversation was second nature to him now. 'Small town, smart kid, too much pressure, decided to live my own life before living my mothers version of it.'

 

'Makes sense,' Gregory sipped his coffee. 'And since coming here do you regret it?'

 

'Nope,' Kyle grinned. 'I haven't felt this free in ye-' Kyle's phone chimed. 'Huh.'

 

Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “One New Message” the screen read, Kyle unlocked his phone and opened up his messages.

 

_**This is Christophe, thanks for getting Gregory to pass your details through to me. - C** _

 

'It's Christophe,' Kyle flushed, he quickly added Christophe into his phone. 'How do a spell DeLorne?'

 

'Upper case D,' Gregory began, his mouth slightly turned down. 'Lower case E, Upper Case L, lower case O-R-N-E.'

 

'Thanks,' Kyle beamed at him, before sending the Frenchman a response.

 

_No problem, I figured I didn't get a chance to last night. Sorry for running out on you. - K_

 

_**I understand. - C** _

 

_**Last night was overwhelming. - C** _

 

_Agreed. When are you free to talk again? - K_

 

_**When are you off work? - C** _

 

_Sunday's and Monday's – K_

 

_**I'm free Sunday evening. - C** _

 

_Works for me, where should we meet? - K_

 

_**Meet you at your workplace at five. - C** _

 

_Sounds great, see you then. - K_

 

_**K - C** _

 

'Awesome,' Kyle smiled, pocketing his phone. 'Sorry about that, I know it was rude.'

 

'No problems,' Gregory smiled. 'French Lessons are a go?'

 

'We're meeting up on Sunday.'

 

'You'll have this French thing mastered soon,' Emily beamed, clearly trying to re-insert herself into the conversation. 'Now how about we celebrate with something sweeter than coffee.'

 

'I'd love to but not at the moment,' Gregory finished his coffee before rising. 'I have to be going. Always a pleasure Emily.' The aforementioned girl beamed at him. 'And Kyle, just remember what I said. Be careful.'

 

Kyle traced the new design on his wrist before looking the blonde boy dead in the eyes.

 

'I will.'

 

–

 

_Ike,_

 

_I am so sorry I haven't written to you sooner, I had no idea where to begin or what I wanted to say._

 

_I am sorry I just up and left without telling you, I just couldn't stay there anymore. I felt suffocated. Mom had my entire life planned out for me and I don't want what she wants for me, I want to live my own life. So I left, ran to another country. And that left you alone with Mom and Dad, I hope they haven’t been too terrible to you._

 

_I should have said something to you, let you know what I was planning and helped you prepare for the inevitable fall out._

 

_God, I am such a self centered prick. You probably think I am the worst brother in the world right now and you would be right._

 

_And I am sorry you couldn't come to me with how you're feeling, or to Stan or even to Kenny, that you had to go to Cartman. I hope he hasn't been to terrible to you, or insulting and has actually helped you come to terms with everything that is happening over there._

 

_I am missing you like crazy, hoping to convince Mom and Dad to visit sooner rather than later, would love to see you. Feel free to call me anytime, day or night. If I don't answer I'll be at work and will call you back as soon as possible._

 

_Love you younger brother._

 

_Kyle_

 

–

 

'Dum da dum blurp dum da dum blurp.'

 

Kyle  groaned as his Skype tone began to ring.  It was Sunday, his day off and yes it was almost ten in the morning, but Kyle deserved a sleep in .  H e took a deep breath before throwing off his blankets,  h e made his way to his trunk and grabbed his laptop.

 

'Dum da dum blurp dum da dum blurp,' It rang again.

 

Kyle hoped back into bed, snuggled into the blankets and answered the call. 'Hello?'

 

'Hi Kyle,' Token's face appeared. 'How is everything going?'

 

'Its going really well Token,' Kyle beamed, happy to see the other mans face. 'I am so happy to see your right now. How are you?'

 

'Worried and stressing out about you,' He snapped. 'You were supposed to call me after your shift ended on Friday remember? You had a panic attack and scared me shitless? You never called me Kyle.'

 

'Uh...' Kyle gulped, his face turning white. 'Oh shit Token,' he flushed. 'I am so sorry.'

 

'You're sorry?' Token snapped. 'Sorry doesn't cut it Kyle. You had a panic attack, and I couldn't be there to make sure you were okay. You said you'd call, and when you didn't I thought something had happened.'

 

'I-I'

 

'If it wasn't for the fact that Cartman received a read receipt from you I wouldn't have known that you were okay,' Token fumed. 'I had to find out from Cartman. Cartman Kyle!'

 

'I'm sorry,' Kyle ran his hand through his hair. 'Somethings came up and I-'

 

'What is that,' Token said coolly, interrupting the red head.

 

'What is what?' Kyle asked, confused.

 

'That black thing on your wrist,' Token scowled at him.

 

'Uh...' Kyle looked down at his left wrist. 'Well... You see...'

 

'Unbelievable,' Token looked murderous. 'While I was here worrying about whether you were alive or not you went and got yourself a tattoo. A tattoo Kyle? What the fuck.'

 

'It's not what you think it is,' Kyle began. 'You know I'm not good with needles. I just-'

 

'You don't even want to know what I think of you right now Broflovski,' Token glared daggers at the red head. 'You know what, I don't care anymore. Clearly this forced separation and break up is a good thing, I'm honestly glad. If your mother had her way we'd be at Stanford together and I would have had to put up with your shit there.'

 

'What?' Kyle whispered. 'Token please. Just listen-'

 

'Have fun Kyle,' Token snapped. 'And don't bother calling me. I'll email you if I'm ready to talk to you again. Bye.'

 

'Token I-' Kyle gasped but it was too late, the other boy had already hung up. 'Shit.'

 

–

 

Kyle's fight with Token had put him in a foul mood. He was fuming as he waited for Christophe and their meeting at five. He had arrived ten minutes early and proceeded to think back on his conversation with his now extremely ex boyfriend. He had been so preoccupied with the Christophe situation he had completely forgotten all about Token, and now he had no idea if the other boy would speak to him again.

 

'Hey,' a familiar voice sent a shiver down the red head's spine.

 

'You,' Kyle growled at the taller man. 'This is your fault.'

 

'What are you on about?' Christophe frowned. 'What is my fault?'

 

'You distract me,' the other man's voice was calming him, Kyle felt the anger start to die down, but he didn't want to let that happen. 'You are a distraction. I was supposed to call Token back after my shift on Friday, I forgot because all I could think about was you! Now he is furious with me and doesn't want to talk to me.'

 

'Token?' Christophe frowned. 'Your boyfriend?'

 

'Ex Boyfriend,' Kyle sighed, running a hand through his red curls. 'We had a friendly break up but now, now he doesn't want anything to do with me. I just... Gah! I'm just frustrated with myself you know? Like right now I want to be angry with you, but I can't.'

 

'I get it,' Christophe frowned. 'Surprisingly enough I do.'

 

'It's just... Whenever I am with you everything becomes so simple,' his voice broke. 'All I can focus on is you, everything else just melts away. Even before we had met I noticed you, when you were standing in the alley I was drawn to you. You are the one thing I can see so very clearly, and it scares the hell out of me. And I don't know what to do.'

 

'Kyle, I-'

 

'Gregory told me to leave you alone, that you were happy. Now I realize I can't, ever since I met you all I can think about is you, I dream about you,' Kyle continues realization dawning. 'It's only been three days and you occupy my waking thoughts. I thought I could come here today and just get to know you, but I feel like I already do. I feel as though I've always known you. I thought I could do this, just come here and learn, be your friend. But I can't, I'm already into deep and we've just met, I can't do this to you or to myself.. Thanks anyway.'

 

Kyle turned on his heal and fled.

 

'Kyle,' Christophe shouted. 'Wait.'

 

Kyle continued to run, his breath caught in his chest, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he felt someone yank his left wrist, it was the taller Frenchman. Kyle glanced down to see that Christophe had instinctively grasped Kyle's left wrist with his wright, their matching marks pressed against each other. It was euphoric.

 

'Wait,' Christophe drew the smaller boy closer, his hand still firmly clasped around Kyle's arm. 'It's not just you. I feel it too.'

 

'I can't do this Christophe,' Kyle yanked his arm away. 'Go home to your girlfriend and forget about me. We'll both be better off in the long run.'

 

Kyle turned and walked away leaving the taller man standing looking broken behind him. As he walked further and further away from him his wrist began to ache, he stopped and looked down to see spirals of color begin to bloom down his arm. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He felt a hand upon his shoulder.

 

'You don't get to do that,' Christophe snarled at him. 'You don't get to make that decision for the both of us. I left Jess on Friday evening, after our meal in the Cafe, she didn't care we weren't that serious anyway. I have never opened up to anyone the way I opened up to you, it was hard but it felt so right. I feel as though I have known you for my entire life.'

 

'Christophe,' Kyle murmured stepping closer to the Frenchman. 'I-'

 

'You say you dream about me?' Christophe continued, reaching out a hand to stroke Kyle's cheek. 'Since the moment we first met all those years ago you've haunt mine. Your perfect curls, your freckles which are patterned across your face like stars, your evergreen eyes... I just need to-'

 

Christophe lifted Kyle's chin up and closed the space between them. As their lips met Kyle's entire world shattered into a million pieces and then built itself around Christophe. Kyle had never felt anything like the kiss between himself and the taller man. He reached up to thread his fingers through Christophes soft brown hair and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Kyle's face was flushed as his lips were red.

 

'I-I-' Kyle began, his heart racing.

 

'Shhhhh,' Christophe pressed another gentle kiss to Kyle's lips. 'Come back to mine? Please?'

 

'I,' Kyle paused, his heart was thumping. 'Yes, yes I will.'

 

'Good.'

 

The brilliant smile Kyle received from Christophe filled him with warmth, he knew he made the right choice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention that I will be in New Zealand for the next fortnight, updates may be sporadic.


	7. Chapter Seven - Strike

_Cartman,_

 

_You have absolutely no right at all to get involved in mine or my brothers life. Stop trying to assert yourself in everyones business, it wasn't cool when we were eight and it definitely isn't cool now. Frankly my family is none of your business so piss off._

 

_If Stan, Wendy or Kenny want to invite Ike along on your road trip that's their business. And if he wants to go, I wont stop him._

 

_I miss him too, and I have told him as much._

 

_Enjoy the rest of your summer. Don't email me again._

 

_Kyle._

 

–

 

**Chapter Seven - Strike**

 

The walk to Christophes' apartment took longer than it should have. Granted every so often either Kyle or Christophe would yank the other towards them and press a gentle kiss on the opposites lips. Both men were grinning like idiots by the time Christophe had finally opened the apartment door and they stumbled their way in.

 

'So I see you didn't listen to me,' A familiar voice began. 'I am very disappointed in you.'

 

Both men turned to see Gregory's familiar form lounging on the couch. He was reading something in a manilla folder, a red pen in hand. He was glaring at the two men as though they had interrupted something rather important.

 

'Gregory,' Kyle flushed. 'I-'

 

'He's not talking to you Kyle,' Christophe scowled. 'I thought you were out today.'

 

'I was,' Gregory said coolly. 'But I had a feeling you were going to do something stupid. And low and behold-'

 

'Shut it,' Christophe snapped, his french accent sounding particularly strong. 'Kyle make yourself comfortable. And you, get your feet off the couch, you know I hate that.'

 

'It's my couch,' the blonde Brit smirked making no effort to move. 'Aren't you going to introduce me?'

 

'Oh ha ha,' Christophe stalked into what appeared to be a kitchen. 'Why don't you make yourself useful.'

 

'You see Kyle,' Gregory turned to him, putting down the folder and pen. 'This is why the English and the French can't live together.'

 

'So you guys live together?' Kyle began shuffling awkwardly from side to side.

 

'Live together and work together,' the blonde Brit smiled at him. 'We own the property, our line of work can be rather lucrative. Come and sit down, it's weird if you're just standing there.'

 

'Uh...'

 

'Sit down Kyle,' Christophe smiled at him. 'If he tries anything I'll shoot him.'

 

Kyle flashed a quick look around the apartment before proceeding to sit down. The living space was surprisingly large, the entryway opened onto a combined living and dining area, towards the back of the apartment was a spiral staircase which led up to a walkway which had several rooms leading off it. To the left of the living space was a small kitchen, several plants of sorts lined the window sill above the sink.

 

'So Kyle,' Gregory smirked. 'French lessons huh?'

 

'Well...' the red head flushed. 'I do need to brush up on my French.'

 

The blonde Brit raised his eyebrows and wggled them suggestively. It was clear he didn't believe a word of what was coming from the red head's mouth. In the background Kyle could hear Christophe mouthing off.

 

'Let me see it then,' the blonde Brit scooted closer to the small red head. 'Christophe said you had the same mark as he did so show me.'

 

'You knew?' Kyle blinked. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

 

'I wasn't sure if Emily knew anything,' Gregory continued. 'I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Will you show me?'

 

Kyle slowly nodded before rolling up his sleeve. The marking had become an explosion of color spiraling upwards from that initial black circle. Kyle could see flecks of gold and silver entwined around greens and blues, it was truly a marvel to behold.

 

'Jesus,' Gregory muttered. 'Tophe?'

 

Christophe hastily moved towards them carry two cups of hot tea. He turned his right wrist towards him blonde room mate, his pattern matching Kyle's exactly. Gregory's eyes darted back and forth between the two identical patterns.

 

'Well,' the blonde Brit muttered. 'That escalated quickly.'

 

'Do you think they'll keep growing?' Kyle whispered, picking up one of the offered cups of tea and drinking.

 

'I don't think so,' Gregory frowned. 'All our research indicates this will be your final pattern.'

 

'Thank God,' Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. 'My mothers going to freak out when she sees this.'

 

'Shiela Broflovski?'

 

'Yes?' Kyle squeaked as the blonde man grabbed a manilla folder from the coffee table and threw it at Kyle. 'What's this?'

 

'Your mother's dossier,' Gregory smiled. 'Shiela Broflovski, fifty two years of age, five foot five. Dyes her hair with Loreal Paris Colour “Babylon” on a monthly basis. Has lead multiple campaigns against comedians Terrance and Phillip, she once succeeded in having them taken off the air. She founded 'Mothers Against Canada” and lead the war effort during the Canadian American war.' He continued to read, smirking at Kyle. 'She married Gerald Stone, two years her junior who took her name after they married twenty two years ago. She has two sons, one adopted, Ike Broflovski and yourself Kyle.'

 

'What?' Kyle looked at Christophe. 'What is this?'

 

'Don't look at him,' Gregory snapped. 'I was the one who ordered the file.'

 

'Why?'

 

'I did warn you to stay away Kyle,' the blonde Brit shrugged. 'Or I at least thought you'd learn more about Christophe before jumping in, I definitely wasn't going to let him enter another relationship blind. Especially after he mentioned that you were from South Park.'

 

'You remember me?'

 

'Not really,' Gregory frowned. 'South Park was just another town my father dragged me to.'

 

'I don't really understand what's going on here,' Kyle frowned running a hand through his soft red curls. 'I mean what do you want me to say here?'

 

'We're mercenaries Kyle,' Christophe scowled. 'I was planning on telling you once we got to know each other better, but today didn't exactly go the way I planned.'

 

'Mercenaries?' Kyle raised an eyebrow, his face flushed red.

 

'So back in South Park?'

 

'We weren't playing games,' Gregory continued, clearly frustrated. 'You all clearly were, but we weren't. Christophe here probably wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for the fact that one of your friends had a crush on my girlfriend at the time.'

 

'That's not exactly what happened,' Kyle frowned. 'We wanted to help save Terrance and Phillip.'

 

'And you got my best friend killed in the process,' the blonde Brit snapped jumping to his feet.

 

'To be fair,' the Frenchman interjected. 'I got better.'

 

'My friend Kenny saved him,' Kyle shouted. 'He sacrificed his afterlife to resurrect the dead.'

 

'I checked out your little story,' Gregory scowled, picking up another dossier and throwing it at Kyle. 'Kenny McCormick is alive and well, currently residing in South Park.'

 

'What?' Christophe swerved to look at Kyle. 'He's alive?'

 

'That's completely irrelevant,' Kyle shrugged. 'He spent a few months in hell before finally resurrecting again.'

 

'Again?' Christophe frowned. 'He's died before.'

 

'Multiple times,' Kyle shrugged. 'Kenny's parents were part of the cult of Cthulu prior to conceiving him, they were three for the booze. They don't remember much but every time Kenny dies his mother gives birth to him again. We didn't find out that this was happening until we were much older, and I still don't quite believe it. Part of the magic I guess is no one remembers when we dies.'

 

'That is-'

 

'Unbelievable right?' the red head continued. 'Just like soul mates right?' To be fair, I've probably seen and been involved in more unbelievable shit in my lifetime than you two have combined.'

 

'I find that highly unlikely,' Gregory scoffed.

 

'Try me.'

 

'Enough,' Christophe interjected, glaring at his flat mate. 'Does it really matter? From what we have seen in South Park ourselves and from what we have heard from others the town seems to get itself into all sorts of trouble.'

 

'Well then,' Gregory scowled at his flat mate and rolled his eyes. 'It's clear I am not wanted here. I'll be in my room.'

 

Kyle watched as the blonde man slowly raised himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He made a show of making himself a cup of tea before slowly making his way up the spiral staircase, along the walkway and too his bed room. He slammed the door behind him.

 

'Gregory was always did like to sulk,' Christophe frowned up at his flat mate before turning to Kyle. 'So... I guess he really killed the mood?'

 

'Yeah,' Kyle chuckled, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. 'So what now?'

 

'Honestly,' the french man sat down beside the red head. 'I don't know... I guess... What are your current plans?'

 

'At the moment?' Kyle murmured. 'Nothing. In the next week or so I have to find a place to live. Sooner rather than later-'

 

'Move in here,' Christophe interrupted. 'We have a spare rooms and plenty of space for three people.'

 

'I-I,' his eyes grew wide. 'Are you sure? I mean we barely know each other... Isn't this fast?'

 

'Probably,' the other man shrugged. 'But can you really see this going any other way?'

 

'Honestly?' The only thing Kyle could focus on was the man sitting opposite him. 'No I really can't. Doesn't mean we're being smart or responsible.'

 

'Look,' Christophe began, scooting closer to the other man. 'Gregory and I are away a lot for work, having you here means there is someone looking after the place. We'll have separate rooms, we'll get a chance to really get to know each other and thouroughly research this soul mark thing that is going on.'

 

'How long do you go away for?' Kyle asked. 'Days, weeks, months?'

 

'It depends on the job,' Christophe sighed. 'Usually our jobs last a couple of weeks, the longest has been three months, but it could end up being for far longer.'

 

'How often do you take jobs?'

 

'As often as we can.'

 

'So I'd be a live in house sitter?' Kyle chuckled. 'I think I can handle that. I'm in.'

 

'That's it?' Christophe raised his eyebrows. 'No questions about what I do? Or where I go.'

 

'Frankly,' Kyle sighed, biting is bottom lip. 'I don't want to know. I know it wont be as bad as anything I could imagine, or maybe it's worse. If I don't know anything it'll probably be safer for me in the long term.'

 

'Agreed,' Christophe smiled at the shorter man. 'So yes?'

 

'Yes.'

 

'Gregory,' Christophe shouted. 'Kyle will be moving in with us in a few weeks.'

 

'What?' Gregory opened his door and walked out onto the walkway. 'Couldn't hear you through the loud noise blocking music I was playing.'

 

'Kyle's moving in with us,' the Frenchman smiled. 'You okay with that?'

 

'That's a bit quick,' Gregory smirked. 'You work fast.'

 

'We need a new sitter,' Christophe replied. 'He's looking for a place to live, it's a win win situation.'

 

'Your dick had nothing to do with it then?'

 

'What?' Kyle squeaked.

 

'You're the dick,' Christophe shouted at his flat mate. 'So you're good with this then?'

 

'Of course,' Gregory smiled. 'When can you move in? We have a mission in a fortnight.'

 

'I have another two weeks paid for at the hostel,' Kyle answered. 'But really I can move in anytime.'

 

'Next weekend then,' the blonde man continued. 'You have Sunday's off right? Gives us a week to clean out one of the rooms for you.'

 

'Sounds good,' the red head beamed.

 

'Just make sure he knows the sitter rules,' Gregory said before returning to his room.

 

'Sitter rules?'

 

'I'll get you a copy.'

 

–

 

_Kyle,_

 

_It's really great to hear from you dude. You kind of left me in the lurch with Mom and Dad there for a while there. I can't lie, not very happy about that._

 

_I honestly thought you were joking when you said you were in London, I'm sure Mom and Dad didn't quite believe it either. Mom even spoke to her contacts and found exactly what flights you took, where you transitioned and when you landed. When she went to yell at the Black's, Token said he would have provided all the info if she had asked him for it first. She just scowled at him, he's probably lucky he's not in jail somewhere for assisted kidnap or something..._

 

_Mom has calmed down a bit since you left, I think she realized there was no fighting it. She is convinced that you'll change your mind and head home soon, clearly she doesn't know her own son. I honestly can't see you ever returning home, you're going to fall in love with Europe (or someone in Europe) and spend the rest of your life exploring._

 

_You were never going to be a lawyer like she wanted, you're not that kind of serious. You wouldn't have been happy as a lawyer anyway._

 

_And don't worry about Eric Cartman, he's been surprisingly good for me. At first he only spent time with me to get gossip about what was happening with you, you know he hates not being in the know. I think I grew on him though, we like playing the same video games, he even gave me tips on how to speak to Sally Rogers. We're going on a date next Friday. Sally and I that is, not Cartman and me._

 

_I'm glad you're finally out of here and starting to live the life you want. As soon as I can I'm going to visit you and you can show me the city._

 

_Write soon,_

 

_Ike_

 

–

 

The rules of the house sitter turned out to be a pamphlet Gregory had put together when they had first purchased the large industrial apartment. Christophe had mentioned that previously one of their colleagues girlfriends looked after their apartment, but since he had retired and she had fallen pregnant that was no longer a possibility. Kyle had giggled when he had first been given the pamphlet to take home and read, but since he had opened it up and had a look at the contents Kyle had no idea what to think.

 

_The rule for looking after the Apartment._

 

_1\. Never give out our address, give out the PO Box on the back of the Pamphlet. No one is to know our location without explicit vetting and approval from either of the owners._

 

_2\. You are not allowed to invite visitors or guests to the apartment without explicit vetting and approval from either of the owners._

 

_3\. No animals allowed without explicit vetting and approval from either of the owners._

 

_4\. When leaving the house ensure all sensitive items and/or material is locked in the vault._

 

_5\. When the apartment is visited ensure all sensitive items and/or material is locked in the vault. **Exception:** **If the visitor is one of the owners Business Associates sensitive items and/** **or** **material** **r** **e** **lated to the case being worked is allowed.**_

 

_6\. If any unauthorized entry is detected, head straight to the vault and secure yourself within. Collect any sensitive items and/or on your way through to the vault. **Do not risk your own safety unless specifically trained to do so.**_

 

_Below is a list of the owners Business Associates:_

 

_Johnathon Bingley_

 

_Timothy Ryan_

 

_Anthony Ryan_

 

_Katrina Lamb_

 

_Rose Johnson_

 

_Below is a list of the approved visitors:_

 

_Simone DeLorne_

 

_Matthew Wilson_

 

_Margaret Saxon-Wilson_

 

_Jessica Scott_

 

Kyle folded the pamphlet and sighed, he felt way in over his head. He had no clue what the two men were up to and had absolutely no interest in digging further, but that didn't mean that the pamphlet or living with them wouldn't make him nervous. Kyle rested his head in his hands and groaned, he had no clue what to do now. His phone chirped.

 

_**How is everything going? Pamphlet not too daunting? - C** _

 

_You read my mind. :) - K_

 

_**Yeah... G tends to get over involved – C** _

 

_So it's not as dangerous as it sounds? - K_

 

_**What? - C** _

 

_Living with you – K_

 

_**LOL no – C** _

 

_**Apart fromm one break in nothing too exciting has happened - C** _

 

_Good. - K_

 

_May need to rethink things due to the use of LOL – K_

 

_**LOL – C** _

 

_I hate you – K_

 

_**Nope. Not listening. - C** _

 

_**We good? - C** _

 

_Yeah. - K_

 

_We're good. - K_

 

Kyle pocketed his phone and smiled. In less than a week he would repack his suitcase and move into an actual home. He finally felt as though things were going his way. He shot off a quick email to his parents letting them know he had finally found somewhere and smiled. He then opened Skype and clicked Token's icon, he clicked call. And then he waited. And waited, and waited. Nothing. Kyle sighed and decided to try calling Stan, he opened up his friends icon and clicked to call him. Stan unlike Token, answered immediately.

 

'Kyle!' Stan's familiar voice made Kyles heart warm. 'How are things going dude?'

 

'Great Stan,' Kyle beamed at his friend. 'I finally found an apartment.'

 

'Cool,' Stan grinned back. 'Where is it? Is it by yourself or do you have room mates? Is it a shoebox?'

 

'It's in the city,' he began animatedly talking, his arms flailing. 'Don't want to tell you yet in case I jinx it. But it's in an old industrial complex, it's huge! Two stories! The bottom floor is open plan, kitchen, dining and living space, at the back of the apartment is a spiral staircase which leads to a suspended platform or walkway I guess.... There are five or six rooms along the walkway. I'll be sharing with two other guys, Gregory and Christophe, they're pretty awesome and super nice.'

 

'That's great dude,' Stan laughed at the flailing red head. 'So glad to hear that you'll soon be officially settling down over there. How's work going?'

 

'So far so good,' Kyle continued. 'I mean I haven't been beaten up yet, or tried to break up a brawl. Everyone is pretty tame over here, it's pretty cool. It's got a very relaxed feel and they don't even need to try. Unlike Skeeter's at home which seems to just roll with whatever the latest trend is. Have I mentioned the legal drinking age over here is eighteen? Not twenty one? I can actually go out this evening and have a beer.'

 

'Jealous dude.'

 

'What about you dude?' the red head smiled. 'How's the road trip planning going?'

 

'Pretty well,' the black haired boy began. 'So far the plan is to drive out to LA, stopping at random campsites on the way, we'll spend a few days there before heading to Vegas.'

 

'Vegas?'

 

'Vegas,' Stand chuckled. 'Then head to Grand Canyon and then make our way back.'

 

'That's a huge trip,' Kyle shook his head. 'How long is it going to take?'

 

'We're giving ourselves six weeks,' Stan continued. 'It's going to be awesome.'

 

'Sounds like it,' Kyle sighed. 'Now I'm the one who is jealous.'

 

'We can be jealous together,' Stan laughed at his friend before turning quiet. 'So what's up with Token?'

 

'Huh?'

 

'Token,' Stan frowned. 'He's seemed rather out of it when I saw him yesterday.'

 

'Yeah,' Kyle but his lip. 'I was stupid, I stressed him and forgot to call. And he got angry at me cause he thinks I got a tattoo instead of calling him.'

 

'Oh yeah,' Stan grinned. 'How did the circle thing go?'

 

'Uhh...' Kyle raised his left wrist to show his friend. 'It got worse, but it's kinda awesome.'

 

'Holy shit dude,' Stan gasped, his eyes wide. 'That looks amazing, where did you get it done?'

 

'I didn't,' the red head groaned as he ran a hand through his curls. 'It started as the circle and kept getting bigger until it became this. But it's completely unintentional.'

 

'Sure dude,' Stan winked before yawning. 'I wont tell your Mom. Look man, I have to go-'

 

'All good,' Kyle smiled. 'Thanks for letting me call.'

 

'I'll talk to you Tuesday right?'

 

'Of course dude,' the red head laughed at his friends puppy dog eyes. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'

 

'Awesome, chat to you then,' Stan laughed before signing off. 'Bye Kyle.'

 

'Bye Stan.'


	8. Chapter Eight - Moving

_Hi Mom and Dad,_

_Just wanted to let you know I've found an apartment in the city, it is in an old industrial complex. It is a rather large apartment, two stories and is owned by the other residents. I will be leasing from them directly._

_It is a unique apartment as they fitted it out themselves, with the appropriate tradespeople of course. The bottom floor is open plan, the kitchen, dining and living areas occupy the space. At the back of the apartment is a spiral staircase which leads to a secured walkway, there are five or six rooms along the walkway. There is shared laundry facilities in the basement of the apartment complex, no separate charges, it's all included I checked._

_I'll be sharing with two men around my own age. Gregory Wilson and Christophe DeLorne, they used to live in South Park for a bit actually. Charlotte, my boss, knows both of them rather well and would be happy to write to you and vouch for them. In fact, I'll organize for her to send you something in the next day or so. I'll be moving in this coming Sunday, I'll send you an email once I'm settled._

_Say hi to Ike for me._

_Cheers,_

_Kyle_

–

_**Chapter Eight - Moving** _

The start of Kyle's week passed relatively smoothly and quickly, surprisingly enough he found found an enjoyable routine to his days. Getting up, going for a jog, have a shower, get ready for work, work, back to the hostel and then sleep. The next day he would get up and begin his routine again. Before he knew it Thursday had arrived and with it another "Open Mike Night". Just as the previous week Emily bounded into the pub and wrapped her arms around Kyle.

'Kyle!' She squealed. 'A little birdy told me you found an apartment!'

'And by a little birdy,' the read head began rolling his eyes at the blonde woman. You mean your sister told you.'

'Yes,' Emily laughed. 'Is it true you'll actually be moving in with Gregory Wilson?'

'And Christophe,' Kyle smiled at her.

'Yes yes,' She dismissed him. 'Him too.'

'You don't have to be rude,' the red head chided. 'He is my soul mate after all.'

'Well yes,' Emily laughed. 'But Gregory is just so gorgeous with his blonde hair and his broad shoulders and his-'

'You realize they're closer to me in age right?' Kyle interrupted, he ran a hand through his red curls. 'I mean they're twenty and you're-'

'I know,' Emily smiled. 'He's still a cutie. It's a look don't touch without his explicit permission kind of hotness. Either of them playing tonight?'

'Not that I am aware of,' he shrugged.

'Good,' the blonde girl said. 'Because I'm a little worried about you Kyle.'

'Why?' Kyle asked, raising a single eyebrow. 'Because Gregory's not my type?'

'No,' Emily frowned, her voice serious. 'I just think that you and Christophe may be moving too fast too soon.'

'What do you mean?' the read head asked.

'You met Christophe what?' She began, her hands were playing with a coaster. 'A week ago, now you're moving in with him? You're eighteen Kyle, this is pretty serious stuff. If it's about finding somewhere to live you can stay with me until you find a place.'

'It's not,' Kyle frowned. 'If it was just about finding a place I would have payed for an extra week and lied to my parents about finding a place. It's just what happened, they needed a new roommate slash house sitter, we wont be sharing a room or anything like that. They go away so frequently for work it's easier if they have another roommate who can house sit for them. So really I wont see them most of the time.'

'Wont that make things worse?' She asked. 'What happens if you develop and attachment and something happens to them? It'll break your heart.'

'You don't think I know that?' Kyle snapped. 'You don't even realize how real a possibility that is, but both Christophe and I need this.' He let out a sigh. 'You were right you know, soul mates are real and he is mine.' He looked at her and forced a small smile. 'So I guess I have already developed an attachment. Whoops.'

'You're serious aren't you?' She whispered, a small frown appeared on her face. 'Shit... I never quite believed in soul mates, even when I was preaching the concept for you. It's fantasy. But then-' She grabbed his left wrist and raised it between them. 'Look at this, this is beautiful. And if I hadn't seen it change and grow myself I would have never believed it. It scares me Kyle.'

'It scares you?' he laughed bitterly. ' You know what I dreamed about last night? Christophe and I fighting beside each other, Christophe getting shot and dying, I felt as though my heart was dying. The best bit? It was during the French Revolution, we were in period clothes and all. I guess you were right about the past lives bit too.'

'Oh...'

'Emily,' Kyle sighed. ''Just leave it please. I get what you're saying and I agree with you-'

'Then don't move in with them!'

'But I need to do this,' Kyle murmured. 'Christophe and I both do. So please, leave it be.'

He looked at his friend one last time and then turned on his heel and fled. His heart felt heavy and his breath was short. He didn't want to lose any friends over Christophe, but he didn't realize exactly how ready he already was to do so. In the back of his mind all that mattered was Christophe, and that scared the hell out of him.

–

Moving day came quickly, thanks to a good word from Emily the hostel refunded Kyle five days of accommodation. At fifty pounds it wasn't much, but every little bit helped. Kyle had easily repacked his belongings into back into his suitcase, he hadn't purchased anything for himself since arriving other than food.

A warmth spread through his chest as he took one last look at the eight person dorm, he smiled before gently closing the door behind him. He headed down the stairs, dropped his key card at reception and headed out the front door.

Christophe and Gregory were waiting for him out the front, a sleek black SUV parked behind them. Christophe walked over to Kyle and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before bending down to grab the shorter mans suitcase.

'I can carry that myself you know,' Kyle scowled at him, flushing red.

'I know,' Christophe smirked at him. 'But you're our new room mate, we have to make a good impression.'

'Oh ha ha,' the red head rolled his eyes as Christophe opened the passenger door and slid Kyle's suitcase across the back seat.

'Get in,' Gregory laughed at the two. 'We need to get back before Tim arrives.'

Kyle climbed into the back of the large SUV and closed the passenger door behind him. He saw Emily waving at him through the glass window of the cafe, he flashed her a smile and waved back. They slowly headed into the busy London traffic.

'So is there a particular reason why we're driving rather than taking the underground?' Kyle asked. 'The underground would be much faster.'

'You need to know how to get into the vault,' Gregory began, indicating and turning left. 'The best way to show you is to take you there first and work our way backwards.'

'Okay...' the red head frowned. 'But still, driving?'

'If you ever want or need to drive,' Christophe began with a chuckle. 'You need to know how to get in and out of the garage, it's a bit tricky.'

'Understatement,' Gregory said, his voice playful. 'It's incredibly tricky.'

Kyle started out the window, has he watched the city go by he realized that he hadn't actually gone out to explore the city since he had arrived there. He had been there for three weeks and he hadn't seen a show, visited the Tower of London, or the London Eye, or had done anything remotely touristy. Kyle made a mental note to spend sometime exploring the city on his next days off.

'Listen up Kyle,' Gregory said stiffly. 'You'll need to pay attention here. Each of our cars has a special button under the wheel, I'll show you where it is once we've parked. See that brick wall ahead?' Just as the older man had stated, straight ahead was a brick wall, it looked as though they were going to drive straight into it. 'That's our garage door, once you're within a couple of metres, hit the button and it will open.'

Just like clockwork the wall shook and broke into two parts. The two parts slid backwards and opened into a large underground structure. As Gregory drove through the structure the walls slid closed behind them, they locked together with a dull thud. As they slowly made their way through the garage they passed several other car models, all black. Finally Gregory parked the car, both men unbuckled their seat belts and hopped out, they motioned to Kyle to follow.

'Come on,' Gregory muttered. 'Hurry up here so I can show you.'

Kyle unbuckled his belt and hopped out of the car, closing the door behind him. He quickly joined Gregory at the drivers seat, the blond man forcefully grabbed his wrist, Kyle winced slightly at the pain. He felt the taller man guide his hand beneath the steering wheel, Kyle felt a little nob jutting out.

'All you need to do is twist the nob to the right and press down,' Gregory gently twisted Kyle's hand, showing him the motion. 'See easy? It will only work if the car is out the front of the garage, the door will automatically open on the way out. Now follow me, Christophe will bring your bag to your room.'

The blonde boy appeared to race away, Kyle rolled his eyes and then jogged towards him. Gregory threw a smirk at him as he lead the red head to a large steal door. He pressed his thumb to the pad and whispered something into the speaker. The large steal door groaned, as the door opened a laser burned away any trace of the blonde mans thumbprint. Gregory entered the open door and mentioned Kyle to follow.

'So this is the vault,' Gregory began as he gestured to the large room. 'As you can see in front of us are shelves holding our various intel files and job notes. To the right is the weapons section, it houses everything from automatics to sharps and blunt force weapons. There's a panic room within the vault at the back, there's telecommunications separate to the rest of the building and food supplies for several days, you should need to use it. Now come here, we need to enter your data.' Gregory walked Kyle over to a large computer and pointed to a thumb pad similar to the one outside.

'I'm just drawing your entry up now,' Kyle saw his name and his last school photo pop up on the screen. 'There we are can you please press your thumb against the pad.' Kyle did as he was told, a blue light scanned his print. 'Now your other one.' Kyle did the same with his other thumb. 'Excellent. Either will open the door for you. Now speak into the microphone.'

'Uh,' Kyle began, his voice shaking slightly. 'What do you want me to say.'

'That will do,' Gregory smirked. 'The lock will be encoded to your voice. You'll need to press your thumbprint to the pad and speak into the microphone at the same time if you need to open the vault. Your enter and exit times are recorded though you shouldn't need to enter unless there's an emergency. The panic room itself is always unlocked, it locks from the inside only if you need to go in there. Any questions?'

'Not right now,' Kyle felt overwhelmed.

'Everything you need to know is in a pamphlet on your bed,'' the blonde Brit smiled. 'It can be a little overwhelming at first, or that's what I've been told. Now follow me.'

Kyle followed the Blonde man out of the vault, he noted the door closed automatically behind them. Gregory lead him around the side of the vault to another brick wall. The brick wall had a thumbprint scanner similar to the one that opened the vault. He gestured to Kyle to use it, Kyle pressed his thumb to the scanner, the door groaned and then slowly slid away. They walked up a flight of stairs which entered the apartment just below the spiral staircase which lead to the floor above.

'As I said,' Gregory grinned. 'Easier if we show you backwards. Pretty much the door to the garage is unlocked on this side, but you'll need to be keyed to the thumbprint scanner to access the apartment. The three of us are the only ones who have access to the vault.'

'What about your former sitter?'

'Her data has been erased from the system entirely,' Gregory continued. 'On your bed you'll find a set of keys, one for the security door and one for the Apartment door. We're Apartment 2B, though the other apartment doors are fake, we actually own the building outright. Feel free to head upstairs, your bedroom is the one at the end of the row, all our rooms have an en-suite attached. Any questions?'

'Where's the laundry?' Kyle asked, a gentle smile graced his lips. 'Christophe mentioned it was in the basement?'

'Down the same flight of stairs we just used,' Gregory flushed red. 'The opposite direction to the vault, don't stress there's no special lock for it. Anything else?' Kyle shook his head. 'I'll let you get settled in.'

Kyle proceeded up the stairs and made his way down the walkway through to his new room. He opened the door to find Christophe snoozing on a twin bed, he poked the sleeping man.

'Wha?' He groaned before rubbing his eyes. 'Hi Kyle, hope our roommate wasn't too dramatic.'

'He was fine,' the red head smiled. 'So this is it?'

Kyle eyed his new room, it was about the same size of the dorm he was sharing previously. The twin bed was pushed against the corner opposite the main door, there was a desk in one corner and a small television in the other. There were two doors on the right side of the room.

'The right one is a walk in wardrobe,' Christophe began, he hoisted himself up from the bed. 'The left is your bathroom.'

Kyle took one last long look around the room before turning and grinning at the Frenchman, he was finally home.

–

_Dearest Kyle,_

_I am feared that I may have slipped through the cracks during your current adolescent drama and rebellious phase. I am very disappointed Kyle._

_And yet, I find myself incredibly impressed with you, you finally grew a spine. Bravo! I am glad you have found a way out of South Park on your own terms and not your mothers._

_Things in South Park have not been the same since you were last here. I know you keep in regular contact with Kenny and Stan, but they both miss you very much, and though it may surprise you, Eric has also been missing your presence. I know it is strange, but the town has been a much sadder placed since you left._

_I miss you terribly, I miss our study sessions, our vibrant discussions, our even more vigorous arguments and our joint appreciation of Chris Evans' six pack (Yum!). And though I had prepared for the distance which would come between us due to our studies it now feels so much harder. You are in London, in Europe, you are not just a train ride away anymore. It could also be my overwhelming jealousy contributing to my feelings of desperation, I wish I could have seen you before you left though I completely understand why you chose not to tell anyone._

_As you have undoubtedly heard Eric, Stan, Kenny and myself are about to go on an extended camping adventure together, it will be good for us. I am very nervous going, and I wish you were coming along for the adventure. I will have a tent to myself the entire time and will not be sharing with Stan, no matter what he has convinced himself of. It is hard remaining friends with your ex boyfriend, I am sure you're very familiar with the concept._

_Token is very angry with you and about the tattoo you have supposedly thrown him off for. But he doesn't hate you, he just feels that you don't miss him as much as he misses you. You and I are both aware that that is false, eventually he will come around, I promise. And if he doesn't he is clearly not worthy of you and I know you will find someone who is._

_I hope to hear from you sooner rather than later Kyle. Write to me regularly._

_Your friend,_

_Wendy_

–

Kyle had spent the afternoon unpacking his few belongings into his large walk in wardrobe, he barely made a dent in the space. Even his en-suite was the size of a small bathroom complete with a combined bath/shower. He had never lived in such luxury before, even in South Park he had to share with his brother.

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, they had ordered some Chinese from the local takeout and uncorked a bottle of wine. Kyle was surprised at how relaxed the three of them were together, it was as though they had known each other their whole lives. Well Christophe and Gregory had, or at least that's how it seemed from all the stories they were telling.

'When our parents were living together Christophe used to hoard apples. If I had an apple he would scream at me, sharing was not in his vocabulary.'

'Gregory used to build a fort out of a sandpit. Not in the sandpit, out of an entire sandpit. He would specifically build walls so high they'd use all the sand. None of us were allowed to touch it for he had claimed the land for England.'

'When our parents stopped living together he started blaming God, never really stopped.'

'I once managed to convince Gregory that women had just a bum hole and a pee hole, he didn't learn the difference until his first proper girlfriend. Boy was he embarrassed.'

'We used to make bubble beards and eyebrows and played "The Little Mermaid". We both wanted to be King Triton because he was bad ass.'

Back and fourth they went all night, Kyle even interjected some of his own stories from growing up in South Park.

'Stan, Kenny, Cartman and I once purchased a sports watch and were sent an Ethiopian kid. We named him "Starvin Marvin" of all things. He ended up taking his village to another planet.'

'Do you remember the Singer Lorde? She became popular almost a decade ago, she was seventeen? Turns out that was Stan's dad.'

'Wendy loves to antagonize Cartman in the best ways. She has beat the shit out of him multiple times, outsmarted him at every turn, they're still great friends for some reason, mutual respect I guess.'

They laughed at each others stories and drank another bottle of wine before Gregory called it a night. He made his way to the stairs, turned to wink at the boys and then made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. This left Kyle and Christophe to sit in comfortable silence.

'So...' Kyle trailed off, his face flushed red. 'You okay with me living here?'

'Kyle,' The Frenchman rolled his eyes. 'I wouldn't have asked otherwise.' They shared a small smile. 'Come downstairs and have a smoke with me?'

'Sure,' Kyle responded forcing himself to stand out.

He followed Christophe out the front door, down the stairs and through the security door for the building. The brunette pulled a packet of cigarettes, opened them, and handed one to Kyle. A lighter quickly followed and soon the two men were smoking beneath the dim lamp light.

'So is it true the other apartments are fake?' Kyle questioned, using his spare hand to brush a curl behind his ear.

'What?' Christophe chuckled, taking a drag of his cigarette. 'That's what you want to know?' Kyle nodded his head. 'The Apartments on the first floor aren't entirely fake, they're just incredibly small compared to our own, we use them for storage. The other apartment on our floor has a small cupboard behind it which we don't use at all. The apartments on level three don't exist at all, the doors are drilled into the wall.'

'Aren't you worried?' Kyle asked. 'I mean don't people notice that you and Gregory are the only ones regularly in and out of the building?'

'Gregory usually uses the Garage,' Christophe smiled gently. 'I usually use the front door, occasionally a moving truck rocks up to remove some of our things, we like to donate old furniture to charity. But otherwise it's a building down a dark alley, people tend not to pay attention.'

'You guys really value your privacy don't you?'

'We need to in our line of work,' Christophe frowned, he took another drag from his cigarette. 'It's not just our lives we are protecting, it's our friends as well. And yours.'

'Am I not a friend,' he raised his cigarette and slowly placed it in his mouth. 'I'm feeling a little put out now.'

'You know you're special little one,' the Frenchman purred, stuffing out the remainder of his cigarette not caring about the wasted tobacco. 'You don't need me to tell you that.'

'Sometimes a guy needs to know he's pretty,' Kyle purred, taking one final drag of his smoke before following suit and putting it out. 'You do think I'm pretty right?'

'Kyle,' Christope stepped forward and cupped Kyle's face in his hands. 'I think you are beautiful.'

When Christophe pressed his lips against Kyle's, the smaller boy melted. He bought his hands up and rested them on the taller man's waist. Eventually they broke apart, matching grins on their faces.

'I think that's going to be my favorite part of living with you,' Kyle murmured before he pressed another kiss against Christophe's lips.

'Mine too,' The Frenchman returned his small kiss. 'Wanna head upstairs?'

'Yes,' the red head wanted that so very much.

Christophe took the red heads hand in his own, unlocked the security door and began to lead him upstairs. Every so often they'd stop and press gentle kisses into each others mouths and whisper sweet nothings into the others ears. After what felt like forever they finally made it into the apartment and shut the door behind them.

'Your bed or mine?' Christophe purred.

'Don't care,' Kyle's breath hitched. 'Yours. Yours is closer. Will Gregory be able to hear us in yours?'

'No,' Christophe pressed a kiss into Kyle's jaw, and then his neck. 'Rooms are all soundproofed.'

'Then yours,' Kyle groaned. 'Hurry.'

They quickly made their way up the spiral staircase, finally they found themselves in Christophes room. Kyle had barely anytime to close the door behind him before the taller man's hands were on his waist, pulling him towards the bed.

Kyle was dragged on top of Christophe's larger form. He grinned wickedly before slowly moving his hands beneath the taller boys shirt. He felt the defined muscles on Christophes belly and flushed, he wasn't sure what the Frenchman would think of his lithe body. Kyle quickly removed Christophe's shirt, his soon followed.

'Beautiful,' Christophe murmured running his hands over Kyle's chest and down his sides. 'Absolutely beautiful.'

'So are you,' Kyle murmured, kissing his way down Christophe's chest. 'So beautiful.'

He looked up at Christophe, his emerald green eyes meeting the french man's beautiful dark brown ones. He slowly undid the taller mans zip and pressed a gentle kiss against the hardness hidden by newly revealed boxers.

'Are you sure?' The french man murmured.

'Yes,' Kyle smiled wickedly before he finally went to work proving to Christophe just how sure he was.


	9. Chapter Nine - Onslaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor violence in this chapter. If I need to update the tags let me know.

_Kyle,_

 

_We are glad to hear that you have found an apartment in the city, and thank you for forwarding us Charlotte's recommendations before we had to ask, that was very productive of you. They seem like interesting boys, clearly they are doing well if they can afford their own Apartment._

 

_Though you clearly have made up your mind to stay we will once again beg you to reconsider._

 

_Otherwise we have been researching flights and we will try and visit during Ike's spring break. We will email you again once we have further information so you can arrange leave off work. We are looking forward to seeing you and meeting your housemates._

 

_Much love,_

 

_Mom and Dad_

 

–

 

**Chapter 9 – Onslaught**

 

That night Kyle dreamed of waves, of sand and of sun. He dreamed of beers on the beech with strangers who felt like friends. He dreamed of a letterman's jacket, his, thrown around a pretty blonde girl. Of a dark haired man in a leather jacket stealing his attention away from her.

 

He dreamed of stolen kisses and touches in back alley's, the smell of diesel fuel and burnt rubber. Of driving away, escaping from expectations, of laughter and then of falling. Of falling, crashing and burning.

 

He awoke with a gasp, his chest felt tight. Christophe was shushing him and telling him it was just a dream, a horrible dream. He pressed a gentle kiss into his lovers mouth.

 

'Christophe,' Kyle murmured, returning the kiss. 'It felt so real.'

 

'Tell me about it,' Christophe murmured.

 

'I was at the beach,' Kyle began, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'It was spring break, my friends and I headed to the coast for the summer. The girl I liked, Mary, had finally said yes to going out with me. A few days into our vacation a dark figure in a leather jacket caught my attention, he was a New Yorker, a long way from home. His name was Christopher, we snuck off together, I fell for him. I fell for you. One afternoon we decided to run away together, we lost control of the car, we died.'

 

'Oh Kyle-'

 

'Did you dream it too?' Kyle whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

 

'Yes,' Christophe murmured, stroking Kyle's cheek. 'I've been having weird dreams like that for a while now.'

 

'Since we met?'

 

'Yes,' The Frenchman frowned. 'And you?'

 

'Same,' Kyle pressed a gentle kiss against Christophes mouth. 'I think they're memories.'

 

'Memories?' He asked, tucking one of Kyle's curls behind his ear.

 

'Yeah,' the red head began nervously. 'Like past lives? Emily mentioned in her reading that we knew each other in past lives? Maybe we've always been drawn to one another? Maybe we were supposed to find each other again after the war.'

 

'I don't like that,' Christophe whispered, his eyes darkened. 'I hate feeling that we're not in control of our own lives.'

 

'We are though,' Kyle pressed himself into the larger mans body. 'We could have chosen to walk away, to ignore this. I certainly was going to try and do that.'

 

'I never would have let you,' Kyle felt the larger man press a kiss into his curls. 'I didn't want to let you go.'

 

'But you could have,' Kyle continued, frustrated with the taller man. 'The point is you could have walked away, we both could have, but we didn't. We are in control, we made the choice to continue on this path.'

 

'I see what you're saying,' Christophe pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 'This whole soul mate thing still makes me uncomfortable.'

 

'Do I make you uncomfortable?' the red head whispered, his voice trembled slightly.

 

'Of course not little one,' the Frenchman murmured into his soft curls. ' You complete me. Now go back to sleep.'

 

–

 

Kyle settled into living with Christophe and Gregory relatively quickly. On his daily runs he had familiarized himself with the locals, eventually he was able to smile and nod as he ran past. It was still relatively easy to get himself to and from work and the boys didn't mind the hours he kept. Then Christophe and Gregory had to leave for work, the Frenchman kissing Kyle and Gregory rolling his eyes, before they left the red head in the apartment by himself.

 

Kyle enjoyed the time he spent alone but when the boys returned a fortnight later he was glad for the company. When they walked through the door he greeted Christophe with kisses and drew Gregory into a hug. Once again they had a few weeks living together before the two men had to leave once more for work. Kyle missed them when they left and filled the time skyping with his friends and family overseas.

 

It was a Wednesday morning, Kyle had just finished his shift and had rang Stan for their weekly call.

 

'Stan,' Kyle laughed as his best friends familiar black mop appeared on his screen. 'How's the road trip going?'

 

'Hey dude,' Stan laughed, smiling at his friend. 'It's going great, give me a moment, I'll get everyone to join us.'

 

'Sure dude,' the red head smiled, he heard some shuffling in the background before Stan returned. Within five minutes Kenny, Cartman and Wendy had joined the chat.

 

'Hey man,' Kenny smiled at him. 'How are things going?'

 

'Not bad,' Kyle smiled. 'Tuesday nights are always a bit slow so work dragged on, but money is money right?'

 

'You'd know all about money Jew boy,' Cartman smirked. 'But you're looking good dude.'

 

'You really do Kyle,' Wendy piped in, he long bhlack hair was tied lossely behinf her head. 'You're practivally going.'

 

'Awww,' the red head flushed. 'You guys are so sweet.'

 

'Still enjoying the apartment?' Stan asked.

 

'Sure am dude,' Kyle smiled. 'Check out my bedroom guys.'

 

Kyle unplugged and carefully lifted his laptop before slowly walked his friends around his bedroom, showing them his bed and desk. He then opened up his walk in robe and let them have brief look inside, he then moved to the bathroom and showed them inside. He then walked back over to his desk, he placed the laptop down gently and plugged it back in.

 

'Pretty sweet hey?' Kyle grinned.

 

'What about the rest of the apartment?' Stan asked. 'Is it as shiny as your room.'

 

'It's awesome,' Kyle beamed. 'But I'm feeling lazy and that's effort. You'll just have to come and visit me here.'

 

'Easier said than done dude,' Kenny laughed.

 

'How are your housemates?' Wendy asked. 'You said you lived with an Englishman and a Frenchman?'

 

'Yes,' Kyle laughed. 'Christophe and Gregory. They're great fun, both away for work at the moment so it's just me here.'

 

'Is that fear I hear Jew boy?' Cartman smirked.

 

'Naah,' Kyle shook his head. 'Not the first time they've been away for work. That's why I got the apartment so easily, I'm pretty much a glorified house sitter.'

 

'It's still cool though right dude?' Stan asked. 'I mean if the rest of the place is as cool as your room-'

 

Kyle heard a strange dull thud coming from downstairs.

 

'-It must be a pretty sweet apartment.'

 

'Hang on guys,' Kyle murmured. 'I just heard a strange noise.'

 

'Wooooooo,' Cartman cackled making ghost noises. 'Spoooooky.'

 

Kyle heard the thud again.

 

'Shut up,' he hissed, unplugging his laptop and picking it up. He felt safer with his friends there, even if they were miles away. 'Be quiet and I'll show you the rest of the apartment.'

 

Kyle ignored his friends teasing whispered as he opened his bedroom door and walked through. He padded across the walkway and made his way down the spiral stairs. Kyle heard the thud again, but this time the front door shook. There was another thud then the front door flew open and five men in black bearing guns walked through.

 

'Get the red head,' One of them shouted. Kyle turned to run towards the stairs to the basement, he was too late. One of the men caught him by the collar of his pajamas, yanking him back and chocking him. His laptop slid out of his hands and skidded across the room, he could hear his friends screaming his name. One of the men walked over, picked up the laptop and slammed it closed. He then proceeded to break it in half over his knee. Kyle squirmed and wriggled himself, tearing the neck of his pajamas he broke free.

 

'Catch him,' The man shouted again. 'Don't let him get away!'

 

Two of the men tackled Kyle into the ground, he heard a crack as his hit the floor. One of the men yanked his head back and slammed his face into the wooden floorboards, he felt his nose crunch. The men dragged him to his feet, they held him either side. He could feel blood running down his face.

 

'Do you work for the Herring?' The man's face was covered with a black balaclava, his voice was rough like gravel crunching beneath someones feet.

 

'Wh-Who?' Kyle stuttered, this earned his a smack across the face.

 

'The Herring!' The man snarled, his eyes were a pale blue framed with dirty blonde eyebrows. 'Do you work for him?'

 

'I-I don't know who you're talking about,' Kyle gritted out.

 

'What about The Mole then?' The man continued, pacing in front of Kyle. 'Do you work for him?'

 

A memory flashed in the back of Kyle's mind from his childhood. Gregory had told them to seek The Mole to help them rescue Terrance and Phillip, Christophe was The Mole. Kyle forced his head to shake side to side.

 

'I-I-' Kyle's breathing quickened. 'I d-don't know who that is.'

 

'He's lying,' One of the men holding him growled.

 

'I will ask again nicely,' The man in front of Kyle snarled, removing a large knife from his belt. 'Otherwise we may have to try a different form of persuasion.' He stepped towards Kyle and held the knife against the red heads throat. 'One last time, do you work for The Herring or The Mole.'

 

'No,' Kyle chocked, tears had begun to escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks. 'Please, I don't know anything.'

 

'What a beautiful tattoo you have,' The blonde haired blue eyed man murmured. 'Such I shame I'll have to remove it.'

 

He grabbed Kyle's left wrist and yanked it towards him. He raised the blade to Kyle's forearm and pressed gently into the top of the red heads markings. Kyle screamed, yanking his arm away and hitting the man to his left in the nose.

 

'Grab him again,' The blue eyed man screamed.

 

Kyle's head was swimming, he looked down at his arm which now had blood running down from a new cut. Kyle twisted himself and kicked at the crotch of the other man holding him, he found his intended target easily and the man crumbled to the floor. Kyle bolted towards the hidden staircase and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He opened the basement door and slammed it behind him. He could hear the men shouting behind him, preparing to follow. Kyle bolted to the vault, he sucked the blood off his thumb and pressed it against the pad.

 

It beeped red at him.

 

Kyle wiped his thumb on his shirt and tried again. He heard the familiar groan as the brickwork opened in front of him, as soon as the space was large enough he squeezed through and dashed towards the safe room. He flung open the door, ran inside and slammed it shut, he locked it behind him. The room lit up, there was security camera footage showing the men running through the door into the basement garage. Kyle noticed there was a phone, he picked it up and dialed the Emergency line.

 

'Emergency Services, how may I direct your call?'

 

'H-Hello?' Kyle panted. 'M-my name is Kyle Broflovski, I've locked myself in a panic room, there are men with guns, they're-they're-'

 

'Kyle,' The voice was calm. 'Can you give me your location?' Kyle rattled off his location. 'I'm dispatching Emergency Services your way. Now Kyle. do you know how many men there are?'

 

'Five,' Kyle murmured. 'I counted five.'

 

'You'll be safe soon Kyle,' The dispatcher continued. 'I can see they're making their way to your location now. Can you give me a description of any of them?'

 

'One, the leader I think,' Kyle panted, he could hear faint sirens in the background. 'Was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He cut me with a knife.'

 

'How badly are you injured Kyle?'

 

'I-I don't know,' Kyle sobbed. 'Not badly I think.' An explosion shook the room. 'What was that?'

 

'Calm down sir,' the dispatcher soothed.. 'They're almost at your location.'

 

Kyle checked the security footage, the men had blown a hole in the garage wall clearly trying to escape before the police arrived. As the sirens grew louder Kyle dropped the phone and unlocked the panic room door. He opened the door to the vault and walked through slowly, making sure it closed behind him. As he staggered through the smoke to the rubble he could see bright red and blue flashing lights, he ran towards them waving. He fell to the ground with a groan, as he lay there he watched a paramedic rush over to him and signal his colleagues.

 

'Everything will be alright,' the paramedic sounded blurry. 'We'll look after you.'

 

Kyle managed to force a smile before his world went dark.

 

–

 

_Dear Wendy,_

 

_I am sorry to disappoint you Wendy, but as I have said repeatedly unlike Stan I don't believe that the sun shines out of your ass. I really can't be sorry for that. But I am sorry I haven’t written to you yet, I am such a bad friend. I miss you all heaps, even Cartman, it's the only downside of being here._

 

_And I know it's not the same. If I went to Stanford it was just a short car ride to see you, much easier than a plane ride. When you were broken up with Stan you really were one of my best friends. You're definitely my closest._

 

_The Stan thing, I honestly think it was a good idea, even though Stan would certainly disagree with me. I think the two of you need to get out there, see the world, fall out of love with one another. Maybe in a few years you'll get back together again. Or maybe you'll finally hook up with Cartman, don't make that face I know you've thought about it. Or maybe you'll find someone new, someone who deserves you._

 

_I'm not sure I want Token to forgive me, I think things would be easier for both of us if he decided to hate me forever. I met someone Wendy, he is amazing. He makes me laugh, he makes me forget who I was and makes me want to learn more about myself. He's so handsome, I'll try and convince him to take a selfie with me and I'll send it to you, you wouldn't believe he was with me otherwise. It's still only new but I think he may be the one, and that thought scares the hell out of me. But it also fills me with a sense of completion._

 

_Much love,_

 

_Kyle_

 

–

 

Kyle awoke to the steady sounds of beeps and the smell of antiseptic, he chocked back a small moan. He absolutely loathed hospitals and spent far too much time in them as a child, he shouldn't have to spend more time as an adult. He felt someone grab his right hand, he looked up to see a dark shape.

 

'Ch-Chris-tophe?' He murmured, squinting to try and make the person clearer.

 

'Shh Kyle,' A familiar voice soothed. 'Go back to sleep.'

 

'Kay,' He whispered before letting darkness overtake him once more.

 

–

 

The second time he awoke his eyes snapped open and he quickly surveyed the room. He was in an empty white room, there were two dull green plastic couches against one wall. The TV screen above his bed was turned on and facing them, Kyle fumbled by the side of his bed until he found a large box and looked over it, it appeared to be the call nurse button, he pressed it. A few minutes later a young woman dressed in a pale purple nurses uniform walked through the door. She placed a tall glass of water on the table next to him and raised him into a sitting position.

 

'Ahh Mr Broflovski,' She walked down to the end of his bed, she read something at the end of his bed. 'Welcome back to the land of the living, your boyfriend should be back soon.'

 

'How-How long have I been out for?' Kyle asked, a small smile forced upon his lips. 'Please?'

 

'About three days,' The nurse smiled back at him. 'You were knocked around quite bit. A broken nose, a fractured skull, fractured cheekbone, several cracked ribs and quite a nasty cut on the inside of your left arm which appears to be healing rather quickly.'

 

'That's good,' Kyle lowered his eyes, he had no idea what to say. 'Thanks.'

 

'Your welcome,' She turned to leave. 'Please drink that water before you lay back down okay?'

 

'Sure,' he nodded in agreement.

 

He grabbed the glass off the table and raised it to his lips. He took a tentative sip and swallowed the cool liquid, it felt fantastic. He heard a knock at the door.

 

'Come in,' the red head croaked, his stomach sinking when he saw who walked through the door.

 

'The nurse said you had woken up,' Token's smile was small and forced. How are you feeling?'

 

'Fine,' Kyle flushed red. 'What are you doing here?'

 

'Wendy called me and begged me to come,' Token dragged one of the ugly chairs next to the bed and sat down. 'Apparently they were skyping with you during the attack, as soon as call ended she called me, begged me to come so they wouldn't call your parents.'

 

'My parents don't know?'

 

'Not yet,' Token tentatively grabbed Kyle's hand. 'Do you want me to tell them?'

 

'Please don't,' Kyle begged. 'They can't know.' He bit his lip before proceeding. 'Have my housemates been by at all?'

 

'I didn't have their names or contact numbers,' Token frowned. 'And no one can get into the apartment to find anything.'

 

'What?' Kyle raised an eyebrow, wincing slightly at the pain. 'My keys?'

 

'You didn't have them on you,' Token looked at him. 'The police will want to question you when you they find out you're awake. Seriously Kyle, what did you get yourself involved in?'

 

'Nothing,' Kyle flushed red yanking his hand away. 'I keep out of their business and look after the place while they're away.'

 

'Kyle,' Token's tone turned serious. 'You need-'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe bolted through the door, brushed past Token and kissed him. 'I am so sorry.'

 

Gregory sauntered in behind him and closed the door. He looked at Token, raised both his eyebrows and shook his head. He then waved at Kyle before taking the other uncomfortable looking chair.

 

'We got here as quickly as we could,' Christophe continued before gently kissing him again, his frustration made his French accent stronger. 'But I knew, as soon as they hurt you I knew.'

 

'What?' Kyle asked. 'How.'

 

'They hurt me too,' Christophe murmured showing Kyle his right arm, it was bandaged in the same spot his was. 'It appeared on my arm and I knew you were in trouble. We postponed-'

 

'Christophe,' Gregory snapped. 'We have company.' The tall Frenchman turned around and locked eyes with Token.

 

'Who are you?' Christophe growled, he had a good three inches on the other man and he used them well.

 

'My name is Token Black,' He offered his hand out to the french man. 'I am a friend of Kyle's.'

 

'Token?' Christophe grabbed Token's hand and roughly shook it. 'Kyle told me about you, said you were a decent guy. I thought you were angry at him though, why are you here?'

 

'I was Skyping with some friends when I was attacked,' Kyle interrupted the posturing. 'My friend Wendy called him and asked him to come and make sure I was okay.'

 

'I see,' The Frenchman looked as though he didn't. 'Where are you staying.'

 

'No where,' Token smirked. 'I've been at Kyle's side since I've got here.'

 

'We'll get you a room at the hotel round the corner,' Gregory piped up. 'As a thank you for looking after him. It'll give you a chance to shower and have a rest in a proper bed.'

 

'I don't need your charity,' Token frowned. 'I have money of my own-'

 

'Which you used to get here,' the blonde Brit continued. 'It's not really charity, our friend owns the place and is giving us a discounted rate to stay there while the building is being knocked down-'

 

'Knocked down?' Kyle squeaked. 'But what-'

 

'We'll let you know later,' Gregory smiled at him. 'Now come on,' he paused. 'Token? Lets go check ourselves in. You'll have another opportunity to see Kyle again soon I promise.'

 

Kyle watched Gregory led a reluctant Token towards the door, before leaving the darker man turned to Kyle. Token gave him a small wave and a smile which Kyle returned gladly, he then turned and followed Gregory from the room leaving him with Christophe. The Frenchman took the seat that Token was previously occupying and grasped Kyle's hand.

 

'Are you okay?' He asked. 'Truly.'

 

'I am okay as can be expected,' Kyle smiled at him, his face ached. 'I'm sorry you had to come back early.'

 

'No Kyle,' Christophe murmured, raising a hand to stroke his face. 'Never apologize for what isn't your fault, there's no where else I’d rather be at this moment.'

 

'What about-'

 

'Don't worry yourself Kyle,' The Frenchman raised himself to press a gentle kiss into his forehead. 'Just get better, we'll talk about everything later.'

 

'Okay,' The red head smiled. 'I'm just-'

 

There was a knock on the door, both men turned to face it.

 

'Excuse me sir,' The nurse called. 'Visiting hours are about to end. You can either stay out on the couch or comeback tomorrow morning at seven.'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe squeezed his hand before standing. 'I will be here first thing in the morning.'

 

'I love you,' Kyle called out to the retreating back.

 

'Love you too,' Christophe returned.

 

And then he was gone. Kyle closed his eyes and decided to let his tired bones rest. Things would get better in the morning, after all they couldn't get any worse.

 


	10. Chapter Ten - Relation

_Kyle,_

 

_Can you please send me a response to this email as soon as you receive it? One minute you were looking at us, the next we were spinning across the floor, it was rather terrifying. I am worried about you and need to know you are okay._

 

_As you are probably already aware I called Token the minute we lost our connection with you. Please forgive me, I was scared and he was the only one who would be able to make the flight quickly._

 

_I am now resolved to come visit during the year, I will try and convince the others to join me._

 

_Stay safe,_

 

_Wendy_

 

–

 

**Chapter Ten – Relation**

 

At exactly seven am Christophe and Gregory walked through the door of Kyle's room, the Blonde Brit gently closed the door behind him as the Frenchman rushed to his boyfriends side. Christophe pressed a gentle kiss to Kyle's forehead before dragging one of the ugly green chairs to Kyle's bedside. He placed a hand on top of the red heads and gently stroked his wrist.

 

'How are you this morning little one?' Christophe smiled at Kyle. 'Feeling better?

 

'I'm good,' the red head flushed, he smiled back at the Frenchman. 'Still sore, still a bit tired, do you know when they'll discharge me?'

 

'No word yet,' Gregory said, his smile grim. 'We can't stay for long, the police will be coming to interview you shortly.'

 

'Oh,' Kyle frowned. 'You wont stay till then?'

 

'We can,' Christophe smiled. 'He's just being paranoid.'

 

'If we stay here they'll search your room before they interview you,' Gregory continued, ignoring the Frenchman. 'They are unaware that we are back in the country and I for one would like to keep it that way.'

 

'Why does it matter if they search my room?' Kyle asked.

 

'I want to record your conversation with the police,' Gregory continued. 'It means we will need to hide a recorder-transmitter in the room, and possibly a scrambler. It means that you'll only need to tell the police what happened and you wont need to repeat it to us.'

 

'You don't have to do that,' Christophe scowled at the Brit. 'I'm sure Kyle will be more than happy to tell us what happened.'

 

'I am,' Kyle piped up.

 

'I am sure you are,' Gregory continued. 'But we wont know what the police know unless we record it.'

 

'I could tell you what they ask me,' the red head raised a brow at the blonde.

 

'I would prefer that you didn't have to,' The Frenchman frowned. 'It would make things easier on you if you weren't actually involved with us.'

 

'I am already involved,' Kyle snapped. 'I was involved the moment five armed men broke into the apartment and attacked me.'

 

'Exactly,' The blonde Brit sounded exaserbated.. 'Hence why I want to record your conversation, distort any recordings they attempt to make and try to figure out who attacked you.'

 

'By tampering with an ongoing investigation,' Kyle rolled his eyes, he then ran a hand through his red curls. 'I'm not sure I am comfortable with that.'

 

'What do you think we do Kyle?' Gregory growled at him. 'I know you asked Christophe not to tell you anything, but this information could save your life and ours.'

 

'Really?' Kyle whispered, Christophe grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

 

'It really could,' The Frenchman whispered.

 

'Then do it,' Kyle said, running his free hand through his curls. 'On one condition.'

 

'What?' Gregory snapped.

 

'That you involve me in what's going on,' Kyle continued. 'I don't want to know anything to do with your missions, I just want to know what's going on here and now. What's going on with me, with the men who attacked me and why. Okay?'

 

'I'm happy with that,' Christophe nodded, bringing Kyle's hand up to his mouth. He placed a kiss on the back of his wrist. 'Gregory?'

 

'Fine,' Gregory sighed. 'I'd also like to train you in self defense and how to use a firearm.'

 

'I can shoot a gun,' Kyle smirked.

 

'Really?' Christophe's eyebrows shot up.

 

'Yes really,' Kyle laughed. 'Have you met my mother?'

 

'He has a point there,' Gregory chuckled. 'So can I plant the bug and scrambler?'

 

'Plant them,' the red head nodded. 'I'll take it from there.'

 

–

 

'Kyle Broflovski?'

 

Two police officers stood at the entrance to his room, both were male and dressed in basic blue uniforms. The older one had a face which looked as though it had been through a lot, deep frown lines were etched into his face. He had dirty brown hair and sunken blue eyes. The younger officer was classically handsome, blonde hair, blue eyed, chiseled features. He had a lovely smile plastered onto his face, though it was clear he was forcing it.

 

'Yes?' Kyle asked, refusing to move.

 

'My name is Officer Stanley,' The older officer moved forward, he was followed closely by his colleague. 'And this is my colleague Officer Richardson, we're here to record your preliminary statement.'

 

'Of course,' Kyle forced a smile. 'What do you need from me?'

 

'We're going to ask you a series of questions pertaining to the incident you were involved in the other evening,' Officer Stanley continued, his voice was calm and collected. 'All you need to do is answer them truthfully. Can you do that?'

 

'Sure,' the red head nodded. 'I just want this over with.'

 

'I'm sure you do,' Officer Stanley smiled kindly. 'My colleague will just do a brief sweep of the room to check for electronic interference, once we have the all clear we'll start the recorder and proceed to questioning you. Is that okay'

 

'Sure,' Kyle smiled. 'Why do you need to check?'

 

'My superiors have asked us to,' Officer Stanley said stiffly. 'Due to some of the people that may be involved in this case they believe your room may have been bugged. It's just a precaution, nothing to worry about.'

 

Kyle watched nervously as Officer Richardson pulled a device from his pocket and proceeded to scan the room. Gregory had hidden the recorder in Kyle's hair, beneath his bandages, he knew the police wouldn't check there unless Kyle was suspected of involvement in a crime. Officer Richardson didn't bother checking the ceiling where Gregory had specifically his the scrambler, he concentrated on the furniture.

 

'All clear Stanley,' Officer Richardson flashed another smile. 'We're good to go.'

 

'Kyle,' Officer Stanley removed a recording device from his pocket and turned it on. 'Can you tell us what happened the night you were attacked?'

 

'I was Skyping with my friends,' Kyle began, running a hand through his red curls. 'I heard this loud thump. Initially I didn't think anything of it, perhaps it was one of the neighbors, but then I heard it again. I unplugged my laptop and picked it up, I know it sounds silly but I felt safer being able to hear my friends voices. I made my way down stairs and I heard the thump again, I could see the doors shake. Then suddenly the door flew open and there were men rushing through the door.'

 

'How many men were there?' Officer Stanley questioned

 

'I counted five,' the red head answered.

 

'Can you describe any of them?' Officer Richardson asked.

 

'I got an okay look at one of them,' Kyle responded. 'I believe he was the leader. He was taller than me, well built, had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His voice sounded rough, as though he was purposefully speaking that was to hide his voice, think Batman.'

 

'Batman?' Officer Richardson raised an eyebrow.

 

'Like the actors do in the Batman movies,' Kyle raised an eyebrow. 'You know Christian Bale? Batman Begins “I am Batman?”'

 

'Moving on,' Officer Stanley chuckled. 'What happened after the men rushed in?'

 

'I tried to run away,' the red head continued. 'One of them shouted to grab me, they caught me by the collar of my pajamas, I was yanked back. My laptop skidded away from me, one of the men grabbed it and broke it. I was able to wriggle free again. The same man shouted “catch him don't let him get away”, then I was tackled. One of them smashed my face into the floor and then they forced me to stand. The leader asked me if I worked for The Herring or The Mole.'

 

'Do you?' Officer Richardson asked.

 

'I had never even heard of them before that night,' Kyle scowled.

 

'What happened then?' Office Stanley soothed.

 

'The leader said he would ask me again nicely,' Kyle continued, his voice hitching. 'He said if I didn't answer he'd have to try a different form of persuasion.' Kyle lifted his left wrist up and showed them his markings. 'He asked me again, I told him I didn't work for them, that I didn't know who they were. He pressed a knife against my tattoo, he said he was going to remove it, I panicked and yanked my arm away forcing him to slice it. It gave me the chance to escape, I ran downstairs and locked myself into the panic room. I called Emergency, heard a loud bang, heard the sirens, left the panic room so everyone could find me.'

 

'That's quite a tale Mr Broflovski,' Officer Stanley smiled at him. 'You are lucky to be alive. Now we have a couple more questions if you are up for it.'

 

'Anything I can do to help,' Kyle returned the officers smile.

 

'Do you know these two men?' Officer Richardson asked. He handed Kyle two large photo's, one was of Christophe the other was off Gregory.

 

'Yes,' Kyle frowned. 'Christophe DeLorne and Gregory Wilson, I rent a room from them.'

 

'Do you know where they are right now?'

 

'Out of the country on business,' Kyle continued coolly. 'Pretty much I am a live in house sitter, I don't see them often as they are away a lot.'

 

'How do you get in and out of the apartment?'

 

'I have keys?'

 

'Is that a question?'

 

'No,' the red head frowned, 'It's a fact.'

 

'How did you get into the safe room?' Officer Richardson pressed.

 

'I opened the door and ran through,' Kyle answered.

 

'How did you open the door?'

 

'Thumb print scanner,' Kyle frowned. 'What do you want from me?'

 

'Your housemates are wanted for questioning in regards to this incident,' Officer Stanley said, his voice was stiff. 'We just need to determine how involved you are with them.'

 

'I know their names and I have dinner with them a few times a week,' Kyle snapped. 'And I've been sleeping with Christophe,' he winced internally and sent a silent apology to his lover. 'Anything else you want to know?'

 

'That will be all for now,' Officer Stanley raised an eyebrow at him. 'If we require anything further is there a number we can contact you on?'

 

'Has anyone been able to retrieve my mobile?' Kyle asked. 'I can give that to you but I wont help until I have it back.'

 

'The building has been emptied,' Officer Richardson growled. 'So why don't you answer the question.'

 

'What?' the red heads eyes went wide. 'What do you mean emptied?'

 

'The apartments we could get into are empty,' Officer Stanley said, his mouth turned into a frown.

 

'What about me things?' Kyle asked, a note of panic in his voice. 'My passport and money was in my room?'

 

'I'm sure everything will turn up when your room mates do,' Officer Richardson scowled. 'He wont be discharged for a few days yet, we can list the hospital as the contact number for the time being.'

 

'Officer Richardson,' Officer Stanley snapped. 'You're stressing Kyle out, just leave it for now.'

 

'Fine,' Officer Richardson muttered. 'Is there anything else we need or can we go?'

 

'Kyle,' Officer Stanley turned to the red head. 'When you see your housemates next please let us know, otherwise if you need anything at all do not hesitate to contact us.' The policeman gave Kyle a business card. 'We'll see you later Kyle.'

 

'Bye Officer Stanley,' Kyle smiled. 'Officer Richardson.'

 

Kyle watched as the two policeman left the room and closed the door behind them He breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was wait for Christophe and Gregory to return.

 

–

 

_Mom and Dad,_

 

_Don't panic, I've been in an accident and I am currently in the hospital. Just a few broken ribs, nothing too serious._

 

_I will let you know when I'm discharged._

 

_Much love,_

 

_Kyle_

 

–

 

Kyle heard a knock on the door of his room.

 

'Kyle,' a familiar voice called, it was Token. 'Are you awake?'

 

'Hi Token,' Kyle answered. 'Come in.'

 

Kyle watched as the other man opened the door, made his way through and shut it behind him. He grabbed one of the horrible plastic couches and dragged it towards Kyle's bed. He sat down and then rested his hands on Kyle's bed, Kyle could feel their warmth through his blankets. The sat in silence listening to one another breathe in and out, watching each others chests rise and fall.

 

'So...' Kyle began, running a hand through his soft red curls. 'How are you enjoying London?'

 

The red head watched as Token turned his head, green eyes met brown. Token's eyes looked dark with anger, his mouth was drawn into a tight frown.

 

'Really Kyle,' Token scowled. 'That's what you want to ask me?'

 

'What do you want from me Token?' Kyle asked dejectedly.

 

'What do I want from you?' his voice shook with anger. 'What do _I_ want from _you_? What the fuck has happened to you Kyle? You leave the country and get involved in highly illegal activities?'

 

'What?' the red head exclaimed, his eyes wide. 'That's not what happened at all?'

 

'What happened then?' Token snapped. 'Christophe and I had a chat, you had only been in the country for two weeks when you met him and you moved in two weeks later.'

 

'Christophe and I connected,' Kyle defended. 'We got along really well, we still do. He and Gregory needed someone to house sit while they were away from work, I needed a place to live. That's why I moved in with them.'

 

'I noticed you both got matching tattoos,' the other man sneered. 'Did you decide that he was the love of your life, you needed to get matching tattoos?'

 

'It wasn't like that,' the red head continued, he showed Token his left arm which was still wrapped in a bandage. 'They just appeared one day.'

 

'Bullshit.'

 

'Do you remember when I had the panic attack and I called you?' The other man nodded. 'A black circle had appeared overnight, this black circle.' He pointed to the circle on the inside of his left wrist. 'I couldn't get it off, I panicked and called you. That happened the night after I met Christophe.'

 

'Are you trying to tell me he magically tattooed you?'Token snorted.

 

'No,' Kyle shook his head. 'Each time I met Christophe it got bigger, when we kissed for the first time this happened.'

 

Kyle slowly undid the bandage which was securely wrapped around his forearm. As the layers were slowly removed, flashes of blues, reds, greens, and yellows appeared ton spill across his forearm. When the bandage was finally removed Kyle's markings were displayed in their full glory, he rotated his arm slightly so the other man could see the flecks of silver and gold scattered throughout. Kyle's eyes widened in suprise, there was no scar from when he was sliced open, just the beautiful swirling pattern.

 

'You can touch it,' Kyle held his arm out to the other man. 'It's not slightly raised like a tattoo, it's all me, my skin.'

 

Kyle winced in pain as Token ran his long fingers down Kyle's arm.

 

'Am I hurting you?' Token asked, his voice soft.

 

'Not intentionally,' the red head sighed. 'It just hurts when someone other than myself or Christophe touches it.'

 

'I'm sorry,' he withdrew his hand. 'So what does this mean for us?'

 

'Token,' Kyle began, his voice shook 'I thought we had broken up-'

 

'That wasn't a real break up,' Token snapped. 'And you know it. It was just a twelve month break so neither of us would feel guilty about having sex with other men while you were overseas.'

 

'I know,' the red head looked down at his mark. 'But we still broke up, and then I met Christophe and-'

 

'And what?' Token growled. 'You've met someone else and have fallen out of love with me? I get it Kyle, I really do. But that doesn't mean that I have to be okay with it, and I am really not. I need time to fall out of love with you, I need time to mourn our relationship, and if I have to hate you to do that then so be it.'

 

'Token-'

 

'Just leave it Kyle. I'll see you when you're next in South Park.'

 

Kyle felt a tear escape and roll down his cheek as his former lover left the room, slamming the door behind him. The little part inside Kyle that would always love Token shattered into a million pieces and the tears began to stream down his face. There was nothing he could do, he just had to sit and wait for something to happen. And he hated waiting.

 

–

 

Christophe and Gregory strode into the room as Kyle was halfway through eating lunch. Christophe walked over and sat in the chair beside Kyle's bed while Gregory busied himself locating and removing the scrambler he had placed earlier during the day. Kyle forced a grim smile at the two men before finishing his sandwich.

 

'What's wrong little one?' Christophe asked, his accent sounded thick.

 

'Token stopped by just before,' Kyle mumbled, drinking his juice. 'He's really not happy with me.'

 

'I'm sorry,' Christophe raised a hand and stroked Kyle's curls. 'Is there anything we can do to help?'

 

'I just-no,' Kyle shook his head. 'I'm just stressing about things that are out of my control.'

 

'Aha,' Gregory's voice came from the background. 'I've got it.'

 

'I know you'll listen to it but I should warn you,' Kyle began running a hand through his curls. 'The police are looking for you.'

 

'Oh we are well aware of that,' Gregory flashed a smirk. 'The recorder is also a transmitter.'

 

'Oh,' the red head frowned. 'Christophe, I am sorry-'

 

'Don't be,' Christophe shushed him, stroking his hair. 'It's none of their business what we do together, I know we are more than an easy fuck to one another.'

 

'I'm glad of that,' Kyle flushed. 'Otherwise I would have some grovelling to do.'

 

'Oh I didn't say that I wouldn't punish you for that.'

 

'Enough,' Gregory snapped. 'Now I am sure Kyle has some questions for us.'

 

'Yes,' Kyle bit his bottom lip. 'What the hell happened to the apartment.'

 

'As soon as we realized something had happened,' Christophe began, he reached for Kyle's hand and took it in his. 'We called one of our colleagues over here to initiate lock down. This involves changing the locks and deleting your thumbprints from the system.'

 

'We do this so the police can't access our files,' Gregory's mouth was tight, he stood stiff with his arms crossed in front of him. 'We're currently in the process of setting up base in a new location, it should be completed in the next few days.'

 

'So what happened to my things?'

 

'They have been retrieved,' the blonde Brit continued. 'They will be read for you to go in your new room in our new base of operations, but if you're concerned we can bring them to you.'

 

'That's fine,' The red head forced a smile. 'I trust you both. How often do things like this happen?'

 

'You mean are you at risk to be attacked again?' Gregory asked, Kyle nodded. 'It's unlikely. We had been living in the previous apartment for three years, prior to that we lived with out families.'

 

'So this is the first time then?'

 

'First time people actually broke inside and attacked,' Gregory scowled. 'We're tightening our security measures in our new location, I will not let this happen again.'

 

'When do you think I'll be released?' Kyle turned to Christophe. 'I am so sick of sitting here and waiting.'

 

'Soon little one,' Christophe kissed his forehead. 'Soon.'

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Family

_Wendy,_

 

_Apologies for the delayed response, I haven’t had access to my emails for the last few days. Though I am sure you have already heard from Token what has been happening, I have been in hospital recovering from the attack. I am being discharged this morning and I will be returning home soon. I am so over being in the hospital, it's so boring._

 

_Thank you for sending Token to come and check on me. You don't know how welcome a familiar face while I was in hospital. Things didn't end positively between Token and I, but I do feel we reached an understanding and are currently on the same page. Hopefully in time Token and I can go back to being friends again._

 

_I do hope you find the time to come and visit sooner rather than later, but please don't feel pressured._

 

_I'll write to you again, sooner rather than later._

 

_Miss you,_

 

_Kyle_

 

–

 

**Chapter Eleven - Family**

 

Kyle dreamed of fire and of water, of earth and of wind, he could feel magic running through his veins. As a druid he needed to hold complete control over the elements and practice made perfect. The masters were preparing for War, the Romans were coming, and he needed to be battle ready. He heard the sharp rushing sound of an arrow fly past his ear, it was too late, they were here.

 

'Positions!' His master shouted raising his staff high.

 

Kyle rushed to the edge of the forest and started to chant with the rest of the Druids. As their chat grew louder their spell grew stronger, making their warriors stronger. He could see the Romans entering the clearing, shielded and strong, they were better trained and better armed. Kyle watched as their strongest warriors fell to the Roman's swords and greater strength,

 

Kyle cried out as his father was slain, breaking the spell, all was lost. The Centurion forces easily captured the remaining Druids, his master fought and died valiantly, trying to protect him. The Roman forces dragged them into a small clearing and bound their hands behind their backs, they would be unable to practice, unable to escape.

 

That evening Kyle chanted with the other druids, singing of a brighter time and for another clan to rescue them, no one came.

 

'Silentium!' One of the Centurion shouted.

 

Other Centurions untied some of the Druids and dragged them into the bushes. Their screams echoed through the forest. Kyle noticed a Centurion looking at him, he crouched his body, trying to make himself as small as possible. The Centurion was tall, he had dark brown hair with matching eyes. He was quite handsome, he made Kyle feel strange.

 

'Shhh,' The Centurion hushed Kyle. 'Et flamma non ardebit te.'

 

Kyle shook his head, he didn't understand. The Centrurion slowly moved towards him, both his hands were open and facing Kyle, he wasn't carrying a weapon. Kyle uncurled himself and moved as close to the other man as he was able.

 

'Quod tibi nomen est?' The Centurion asked, he pointed at himself. 'Christophorus.' He tapped his chest again. 'Christophorus.'

 

'Caol,' Kyle responded, his heart fluttered as the Centurion’s handsome face split into a grin. 'Caol...'

 

Kyle flinched as the Centurion reached out to touch him, the other man looked hurt. Kyle locked eyes with him and nodded, he jutted his chin out. The Centurion reached out and touched the side of his face, his large hand cupped the red heads chin. Kyle let out a small gasp at the shivers that ran down his spine.

 

'Please,' Kyle begged, wriggling his trapped hands. 'Release my hands please.'

 

The Centurion nodded and then gently turned Kyle around, witch quick movements and gentle strokes his hands were free. He whipped around to strike the Centurion across the face, but the larger man caught his wrist with his right hand. Kyle gasped as his wrist itched, he watched as black marking spiraled across his left wrist. The Centurion held his right wrist up to Kyle's left, the red heads heart leaped, their markings matched.

 

'Christophorus,' Kyle whispered, his eyes wide with wonder.

 

'Caol,' The Centurion cupped the red heads face with his hands. 'Caol.'

 

'Kyle,' his voice turned soft, feminine. 'Kyle, it's time to wake up.' Kyle opened his eyes, a nurse was standing over him. 'It's time for you to get up and eat something, we'll discharge you in a few hours.'

 

'Thanks,' Kyle forced a smile, he was already missing his Centurion. 'What's on the menu today?'

 

'Porridge,' The nurse smiled, placing the food on Kyle's side table. 'Tinned fruits, yoghurt and some orange juice. The finest quality hospital food.' She forced Kyle to sit up and then wheeled the table over to him. 'Now eat.'

 

Kyle quickly finished off his breakfast, when his appetite had finally returned it did so with a vengeance. When Christophe came to pick him up he would be demanding bad Chinese food, something to remind him of City Wok at home. The thought bought a wide grin to his face.

 

'Enjoying yourself are we?' the nurse grinned. 'It's rare to see someone consume our food with such vigor.'

 

'Looking forward to escaping my cell,' Kyle chortled at her. 'Need to keep up my energy.'

 

'Right you are,' the nurse laughed with him. 'All done?' Kyle nodded. 'Let me just clean this up for you, the doctor will be in shortly to see you before discharging you.'

 

Kyle turned on his television, the images and the noise distracted him. He sent Charlotte and Emily texts to let them know he was being discharged and to stop worrying about him. His skin was itching, he just wanted to leave his four white walls and ugly green couches. After what seemed like an age Christophe and Gregory stumbled through the door, they were followed shortly by his attending, Doctor Roth.

 

'Mr Broflovski,' his voice boomed as he walked through the door. 'How are we feeling today? Exciting about leaving?'

 

'I'm feeling great,' Kyle smiled. 'Looking forward to leaving.'

 

'Excellent,' Doctor Roth beamed at his patient. 'Now there's not much to go over with you, just don't exert yourself too much over the next week and no heavy lifting for the next month. Other than that we can let you leave now.'

 

'That's it?' the red head raised an eyebrow. 'You can discharge me now?'

 

'Yes,' The doctor chortled. 'I'll start the paperwork now, just get dressed and you and your friends can meet me at the clerks station for this ward.'

 

'Thanks,' Kyle beamed, he threw off his blankets and stood up. 'You guys bought me a change of clothes right?'

 

'Of course,' Christophe smirked, he threw a small backpack at Kyle. 'Here, catch'

 

'Hey!' Kyle mocked. 'I'm supposed to be taking it easy.'

 

'I'll be outside,' Gregory rolled his eyes and left the room. 'You have five minutes before I charge in there with a camera.'

 

Kyle laughed as the blonde boy shut the door behind him. He quickly shed his hospital gown and changed into the clean clothes Christophe had bought him, a simple pair of blue jeans and an old Batman t-shirt. After he was fully dressed he took one last look at his white walled prison and walked right out the door, happy to finally escape.

 

–

 

The new apartment was absolutely stunning, on the bank of the Thames with beautiful views of the city. When Kyle walked through the front door he was greeted by a long hallway with a staircase, to the right was a large living and dining space with excellent views of the city. Towards the back of the apartment there was a large recently refurbished kitchen, leading from the kitchen was a small alcove. There was a laundry and a bathroom tucked under the staircase. Upstairs there were four large bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and walk in robe.

 

When Kyle opened his bedroom door he was relieved, it was identical to his last one. He flopped down on the twin bed and inhaled, he revealed in the familiar scent of his bed. He rolled over and looked at the desk, there was a shiny new laptop with a blue ribbon around it. Kyle got up and walked over to the laptop, beneath the ribbon was a card.

 

_Kyle,_

 

_I know how picky you were about your laptop, I hope this helps._

 

_Good luck and best wishes for the future._

 

_Token_

 

Kyle smiled as he read the note from his ex boyfriend. He missed Token, he would always miss him. He was the one person in South Park who had ever listened to Kyle, he really knew the red head. They would always be good friends even if they weren't boyfriends any longer.

 

'Kyle,' Christophe's familiar voice followed a gentle knock. 'Can I come in?'

 

'Sure,' Kyle walked over to the door and let the brunette in. 'What's up?'

 

The red heads heart began to flutter as the brunette wrapped his arms around him. Kyle titled his head upwards and captured the taller mans lips with his own. After a heated kiss, they broke apart.

 

'I have missed you,' Christophe murmured, he gently stroked Kyle's cheek. 'So much.'

 

'You've seen me everyday since you got back,' the red head blushed.

 

'That hasn't stopped me from wanting you to be here,' Christophe continued, gently kissing Kyle's forehead. 'Wanting you home with me.'

 

'I missed you too,' Kyle smiled gently he reached up to stroke the taller mans cheek. 'I am so glad to be home.'

 

'Gregory needs you to head downstairs,' Christophe mumbled resting his forehead against the smaller mans. 'He needs to re-key the system to you again.'

 

'Hmmmn,' Kyle hummed in agreement. 'I should go and do that now. The fact I could get into the vault probably saved my life.'

 

'We watched the footage,' Christophe sighed gently. 'You were so brave little one, and so smart. You will never need to go through that again.'

 

'Can I see it?' his emerald green eyes met the brunettes brown ones. 'Not now, but sometime in the future.'

 

'You'll have to ask Gregory,' the brunette smiled. 'But I don't see why not.'

 

'I should head down there,' Kyle murmured, kissing the Frenchman gently. 'You know...' He kissed him again. 'Gregory...'

 

'Shhh,' Christophe lead the shorter man to the bed. 'Gregory can wait.'

 

'Yes,' Kyle moaned as Christophe pressed a kiss to his neck. 'Gregory can wait.'

 

–

 

'So glad I had the apartment soundproofed,' Gregory muttered as his housemates sauntered down the stairs. 'Took you long enough.'

 

'You're just jealous,' Christophe smirked.

 

'Not really,' Gregory teased back. 'Pretty sure I could easily find someone to jump my bones.'

 

'Maybe,' Christophe chuckled. 'If they could put up with the rest of you that is.'

 

'Oh ha ha,' Gregory threw one of the couch cushins at his housemates. 'How are you feeling Kyle?'

 

'Really good,' Kyle flushed. 'My ribs are still a little sore-'

 

'Understandable,' Gregory smiled. 'Are you feeling well enough to see our new set up?' Kyle nodded. 'Follow me. Christophe fix the couch.'

 

Kyle followed the blonde Brit from the room, laughing at his boyfriends scowl. Gregory lead him to a door at the bottom of the stairs. He opened it and gestured for the red head to walk through.

 

'This is a little bit horror film,' Kyle chuckled nervously.

 

'Just head on down,' Gregory grinned. 'It's perfectly safe, I swear.' Kyle rolled his eyes and then headed down the staircase, at the bottom was a small room. Kyle did a quick look around there was another door, it was half hidden next to the main entrance. 'Head on through the door, I'm right behind you.'

 

Kyle opened the door which swung open to a massive garage, similar to the one they had at the previous apartment. Directly to Kyle's right was another door, there was a thumbprint scanner attached.

 

'Give me a sec,' Gregory stepped from behind him and pressed his thumb to the scanner, it flashed green and the door opened. 'As you can see it's very similar to the last vault, I've only made it easier to get into it.'

 

'That's a relief,' Kyle smiled. 'Not going to lie, it felt like an age waiting for the door to open.'

 

They both stepped inside the vault, it was set identically to the previous vault. Weapons on one side, files on the other, the panic room wedged in tightly at the back. It was nice and simple.

 

'The panic room has been set up the same as the last one,' Gregory motioned towards the referenced room. 'You're familiar with the drill, let me just bring up your info, then we'll scan both of your thumbprints into the system. Please place your thumb onto the scanner.' Kyle did as he was told. 'Excellent. The new scanners are more sensitive than the last ones as well, they'll be able to read your prints through some liquids. Now the other one please.'

 

'That's good,' Kyle placed his other thumb on the scanner.

 

'We try and update our system every few years,' Gregory smiled. 'And we're done, lets head back up. If nothing else the break in did assist with seeing what areas need to be secured.

 

'Hmmmn...' Kyle followed the blonde Brit upstairs. 'I see...'

 

'We don't have to talk about it if you don't want,' Kyle could hear the concern in the taller mans voice. 'I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable-'

 

'It's fine,' Kyle forced a smile. 'I'm just tired, it's been a long day.'

 

'A long day of spending time in bed with our housemate?' Gregory smirked. 'Do you want to know what else we have improved?'

 

'There's more,' the red head flushed. 'Sure.'

 

'The Entrance to the building and our apartment have both been reinforced,' Gregory lead Kyle up the stairs and into the living room. 'The only way through is via a heavy machine or explosives. We've set your laptop up to be able to view the Security footage in the front hall, living room and kitchen, so you wont need to leave to check if someone has broken in.'

 

'Though you'd probably hear it rather than see it,' Christophe interjected. 'It took a tank to knock down the test door.'

 

'Wow,' the red heads eyes were wide. 'That's a little too much security right?'

 

'Not at all,' Gregory smiled. 'The bedroom doors will all need brute force to get through and there's an escape hatch in all the bedrooms which lead to the garage.'

 

'Yep,' Christophe chuckled. 'Definitely too much.'

 

'Look,' the blonde Brit scowled. 'It may seem like a lot, but I never want someone else breaking into our apartment and blowing up the place.'

 

'We don't want that either Gregory,' Kyle soothed, patting his housemate on the back. 'Especially not me.'

 

'I just don't want you getting hurt again,' Gregory sighed, he sunk down onto a couch. 'We never really told you what happened to us. One moment we were doing basic recon, the next Christophe's marking had been slashed open and he was badly bleeding. It was easy enough to realise what had happened.

 

'Yes our apartment has been broken into before but no one has gotten hurt before. It scared the hell out of me, you being hurt was driving Tophe insane. We knew we had to get home and make sure you were okay.

 

'Thank god you had the sense to head for the panic room and call the Police. What would have happened if they didn't know you were there, or worse, caught you while you were sleeping? I would have never forgiven myself and neither would have Tophe.'

 

'I get it,' Kyle sat down beside the taller man. 'I really do. But growing up in South Park you learn to live moment to moment, you can't let what happened in the past effect you. I have been through some crazy shit, I haven’t even begun to tell you half of it. Yes being attacked was stressful, next time though, we will all be prepared.'

 

'Thanks Kyle,' Gregory smiled.

 

'Anytime dude.'

 

–

 

_Kyle,_

 

_What do you mean you're in the hospital?? You call me at once._

 

_Mom_

 

_Kyle,_

 

_It's been several days and I still haven’t heard from you._

 

_Call me now._

 

_Mom_

 

_Kyle,_

 

_If you don't call me within the next forty-eight hours you will be in serious trouble young man._

 

_I will drag you home kicking and screaming._

 

_Call me,_

 

_Mom_

 

–

 

Kyle saw the emails from his mother and blinked. He blinked and gulped. He blinked and gulped and bought Skype up on his laptop. He blinked and gulped and bought Skype on his laptop and called home. He blinked and gulped and bought Skype on his laptop and called home and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

'Yello?' Ike answered.

 

'Hi Ike.'

 

'Holy shit dude,' Ike gasped. 'You okay? Mom has been shitting herself for the past week.'

 

'Yeah dude,' Kyle forced a smile. 'I saw that. I'm fine by the way. Can you go and get Mom?'

 

'Sure,' Ike nodded before running out of his room and thumping down the stairs. Five minutes later Sheila Broflovski entered her adopted son's bedroom and glared daggers at her eldest child.

 

'Hi Mom,' Kyle squeaked.

 

'Why didn't you call me sooner young man?' Sheila shrieked. 'I was so worried! Your father was worried! We almost flew to London.'

 

'Sorry Mom,' Kyle winced, he ran a hand through his red curls. 'I didn't have internet access-'

 

'You were able to send us an email!' Sheila continued to rage. 'To tell us you were in the hospital.'

 

'That wasn't me Mom,' Kyle fumbled. 'That was one of my housemates.'

 

'So you didn't even tell us that you were injured?'

 

'I didn't want you to worry,' Kyle pleaded, he was so close to banging his head on the desk in front of him. 'I know how you overreact-'

 

'Overreact?' Sheila squawked. 'I never overreact!'

 

'Canadian War Mom,' Kyle looked at her.

 

'You always throw that it my face,' his mother huffed. 'That wasn't my fault Kyle, it just went out of control.'

 

'Sure Mom,' Kyle sighed. 'But I'm fine now, a bit stiff but I am okay.'

 

'That's good to hear Kyle,' Sheila smiled. 'Now, we need to talk about our visit.'

 

'Visit?' Kyle raised an eyebrow. 'When was this decided?'

 

'I've mentioned it several times in my emails,' Sheila raised her brow back. 'Do you read my emails Kyle?'

 

'Of course I do,' Kyle frowned. 'I remember you saying you'd try to make it-'

 

'And now we will be coming,' Sheila bristled. 'Though we were initially planning spring, we've decided since you've been in hospital sooner rather than later yes?'

 

'Sounds fine Mom,' Kyle forced a smile. 'Do you know the dates yet?'

 

'We're thinking Mid October,' Sheila smiled. 'We have a travel agent scouting flights at the moment. Now we'll be staying with you of course-'

 

'Mom,' Kyle hissed. 'It's not my apartment, I'd have to ask Christophe and Gregory to make sure it's okay.'

 

'I'm sure it will be fine-'

 

'Are you sure you don't want to stay in a hotel?' Kyle insisted. 'It would be comfier than staying in our apartment.'

 

'Nonsense Kyle,' his mother continued, ignoring him completely. 'You said they had plenty of room-'

 

'For three people.'

 

'They have a guest room yes?' She questioned.

 

'Yes.'

 

'Your father and I will sleep there,' She began, gesturing wildly. 'You and Ike can share.'

 

'Okay Mom,' Kyle groaned, rubbing his hands against his forehead. 'I'll check with my housemates and make sure it's okay.'

 

'It will be,' his mother said firmly. 'If they are nice and respectable it will be fine.'

 

–

 

'Out of the question,' Gregory snapped. 'Your mother is insane.'

 

'Hey!' Kyle exclaimed. 'She's not that bad-'

 

'You don't really say nice things about her Kyle,' Christophe murmured, stroking his boyfriends waist.

 

'I am not my mothers greatest fan,' Kyle began, he bit his bottom lip. 'She can be irrational, but she always means well. She'll take it personally if you don't let her stay.'

 

'Fine,' Gregory gritted out between bared teeth. 'I've already vetted your family and there were no red flags, well apart from your mother-'

 

'Thanks,' the red head beamed.

 

'A few ground rules though,' Gregory began, rubbing his forehead with his left hand. 'As all our standard facilities are upstairs they will not be allowed into the Garage, I'll place a couple of boxes of junk down in the room at the bottom of the stairs, just encase someone tries to snoop.'

 

'Which my mother will,' Kyle sighed. 'But never thoroughly, if you want to hide something make it obvious. She very much believes in what she can easily see and touch.'

 

'Tophe and my own rooms will remain locked,' Gregory scowled. 'She will not be going through my things.'

 

'That's fine,' Kyle shrugged. 'She'll go through mine though.'

 

'Anything you're worried about?' Christophe questioned.

 

'Naah,' Kyle smirked. 'I've already had the safe sex talk, she'd be worried if she didn't find condoms and lube in my room.'

 

'Right,' Gregory coughed, his face was slowly turning red. 'We leave case files in our rooms Christophe, not lying around the living room.'

 

'Fine,' the Frenchman chuckled. 'What will our jobs be this time?'

 

'I'm old money,' Gregory smirked. 'I'll be studying part time at University. Give's me an excuse to laze around the house and do nothing.'

 

'So pretty much what you do now?' Kyle asked innocently.

 

'Christophe can do whatever he wants,' Gregory sighed. 'Go work at the pub with Kyle.'

 

'Wait,' Kyle began, his voice trembling. 'But-'

 

'That's an excellent idea,' Christophe smirked. 'I can keep an eye on you, it gives us a plausible reason to know each other, we can both be renting from Gregory, and Charlotte owes me a favor.'

 

'Fine,' Kyle huffed. 'Just while my parents are visiting right?'

 

'Just until they leave little one,' Christophe placed a kiss on the shorter mans forehead. 'Just until they leave.'

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve - Menage

_Kyle,_

 

_Just a quick email to let you know I've arrived safely back in South Park._

 

_My parents send you their best wishes are were glad we got to spend some time together before I headed off to College._

 

_It was an interesting week Kyle, I learned a lot about you, about myself. I will always care deeply for you Kyle, but for now I think we should limit our contact. You're settling into a new relationship and I need to fall out of love with you. Maybe find someone of my own._

 

_I know we can remain good friends, but for the time being I ask you not to contact me. I will send you an email once I have healed enough to talk. I will miss you Kyle Broflovski._

 

_Your friend,_

 

_Token_

 

–

 

**Chapter Twelve – Menage**

 

It was a chilly October morning, Kyle and Christophe were standing in the arrivals lounge at Heathrow International Airport waiting for the red heads family to step through the gate. Kyle had received a message thirty minutes ago stating that they had landed safely, butterflies of excitement and nerves had filled his stomach. Christophe took the red heads hand with his own and was slowly rubbing circles on the back of it calming him down.

 

'Kyle,' A familiar voice called out through the flood of people. 'Hey Kyle!'

 

A huge grin broke out on the red heads face as his younger brother ran towards him dragging a suitcase behind him. Kyle let go of his boyfriends hand and ran towards his little brother, a tear escaped from one of his emerald green eyes. He hadn't realized just how much he missed him.

 

'Ike,' he grinned widely as he swept his younger brother into a hug. 'I can't believe you're here dude.'

 

'Me neither,' Ike laughed as they pulled away. 'It feels like an age since I last saw you.'

 

'Where are Mom and Dad?' Kyle asked looking for his parents.

 

'Mom is having a vibrant discussion with a Customs officer,' Ike rolled his eyes. 'They'll be through soon. Who's tall, dark and scowly?'

 

'That's Christophe,' Kyle flushed red. 'He's one of my housemates.'

 

'Uh huh,' Ike clearly didn't believe him. 'Housemate with benefits?'

 

'Shut up,' Kyle laughed, shoving his brother. 'Maybe he is more of a boyfriend.'

 

'That was quick,' Ike laughed, running a hand through his black hair. 'Don't worry, I wont say anything to Mom. Come on and introduce me.'

 

'Sure,' Kyle grabbed his younger brothers hand and dragged him towards the taller man. 'Christophe,' Kyle grinned at the Frenchman. 'This is my younger brother Ike.'

 

'Bonjour,' Christophe smirked, shaking the Canadian's hand. 'Lovely to meet you.'

 

'He's French Kyle?' Ike cackled. 'Nice to meet you too Christophe, be nice to Kyle here he's the baby in the family.'

 

'Hey!' Kyle glared. 'You're just smarting because I towered over you for most of our lives.'

 

'Not anymore short stuff,' Ike laughed. 'I'm three inches taller than you now.'

 

'Kyle,' Another familiar voice shouted. 'Ike? Where are you?'

 

His mothers familiar red beehive stood tall above the crowd. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn for years, a neatly pressed navy blue jacket on top of a white blouse. Her purple skirt swished around her gray tights and black flats. His father who was more casually dressed followed her, he dragged both of their suitcases behind him.

 

'Mom,' Ike shouted, he jumped up and down and waved a hand. 'We're over here!'

 

'Kyle!' Sheila beamed stalking towards them all. She scooped her eldest son into a firm hug, she stroked his red curls and kissed his cheek. 'I have missed you so much Bubbe.'

 

'I've missed you too Mom,' Kyle mumbled, returning his mothers hug. She released him and then it was his fathers turn to hug his son. 'I've also missed you Dad.'

 

'It's good to see you son,' his father hugged him quickly and then broke apart. 'Who's this?'

 

'This is Christophe DeLorne,' Kyle smiled. 'He's one of my housemates. He was lucky enough to be able to borrow a car from a friend so we could pick you up from the airport. Otherwise we would have been taxiing or braving the underground.'

 

'It's good to meet you son,' Gerald offered his hand to the brunette. 'Thanks for taking time from your day to come and collect us.'

 

'No problem sir,' Christophe shook the offered hand. 'It's lovely to meet you all.'

 

'A Frenchman,' Sheila fanned herself. 'Oh my.'

 

'Our other roommate is British,' the Frenchman chuckled. 'The three of us make an interesting combination.'

 

'I'm sure you do,' his mother blushed, Ike made gagging motions behind her back.

 

'Wanna grab something to eat?' Kyle interrupted. 'Or would you prefer to go straight to our apartment?'

 

'It's been a long flight Kyle,' his father smiled. 'I think we'll head to yours and maybe grab a light dinner after we've settled.'

 

'Sounds good Dad,' the red smiled. 'Lets go.'

 

'Christophe,' his mother grabbed the Frenchman around the arm. 'Tell me about yourself.'

 

'Well Mrs Broflovski,' he began coolly. 'You'll have plenty of time to question Gregory and I when we get home.'

 

'But-'

 

'Sheila dear,' Gerald rolled his eyes. 'Leave the boy alone. You'll have two weeks to harass him.'

 

'Gerald!'

 

'Mom!'

 

'Mom,' Ike groaned. 'Come on, I want to see where Kyle is living.'

 

'Ike-'

 

'Come on Mom,' Kyle grabbed his mother and wrenched her away from his boyfriend. 'Lets go.'

 

–

 

'Gregory,' Kyle shouted as he unlocked the front door to their apartment. 'We're here.'

 

Christophe had dropped them at the front of the apartment building and had sped off. He was going to drive around for a couple of minutes before parking the car in the garage. Kyle had lead his family up two flights of stairs before they reached the third floor.

 

'Kyle?' Gregory called, his voice echoed down the corridor. 'What time is it?'

 

'About five,' Kyle shouted back. 'You better be presentable.'

 

'Give me a sec,' the British man groaned. 'Show them to their rooms, I'll be down soon.'

 

'Well that's what Gregory sounds like,' Kyle chuckled rolling his eyes. 'Bedrooms are upstairs, Ike close the front door behind you.' Kyle lead his family up the staircase and showed them his room where Ike would be staying and then lead his parents to the sparsely furnished guest room. 'Get unpacked, freshen up and then head downstairs when you're ready, I'll make a pot of coffee.'

 

'Thanks Kyle,' His father smiled warmly. 'We'll be down shortly.'

 

Kyle headed back downstairs and went to the kitchen, he put the large kettle on the boil and then made his way to the lounge room. He collapsed on one of the couches with a groan.

 

'That bad already Kyle?' His blonde housemate questioned.

 

'It's fine,' the red head shuffled over to let the Brit take a seat next to him. 'Mom felt up my boyfriend, Ike is way too smart for his own good and Dad is pretending to be oblivious. So feels just like I never left South Park.'

 

'Family is family,' Gregory smirked. 'Hopefully you'll never meet my father, he's a character. And don't get me started on Giselle.'

 

'Giselle?'

 

'Christophe's mother,' Gregory shuddered. 'Let's just say she's a little bit insane, it's where Tophe gets it from.'

 

'I heard that,' the Frenchman scowled, slamming the front door behind him making them jump. 'Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!'

 

'Why not,' the blonde Brit smirked. 'You do.'

 

'But that's different,' Christophe scowled. 'Just like Kyle loves to complain about his family but would hate it if you said something nasty about them. You're the only one who welcomes criticism about your bastard father.'

 

'Whose father is a bastard?' His mothers voice floated down the stairs.

 

'Not mine Mom,' Kyle shouted back. 'Gregory is having a whinge about his father threatening to cut him off again.'

 

'Oh,' Sheila said walking into the lounge room, he eyes raked over the blonde Brit. 'Gregory Wilson I presume?'

 

'Yes,' Gregory beamed, he offered his hand. 'I own the building, charmed to meet you.'

 

'I see,' the red headed woman raised an eyebrow, letting the blondes hand fall. 'And what do you do for a living?'

 

'I'm currently studying at University,' Gregory beamed, not letting Kyle's mothers slight phase him. 'I'm doubling majoring in Criminology and Anthropology.'

 

'So your father bought the building?'

 

'Well no-'

 

'What bout you Christophe?' Sheila turned to the french man, brushing the blonde off. 'Kyle mentioned that you owned the apartment?'

 

'He was mistaken,' Christophe forced a smile. 'I rent just like he does.'

 

'Kyle mentioned you fitted the apartment out yourself?' the red headed woman inched closer to the Frenchman.

 

'That was all Gregory,' Christophe smiled stepping backwards slightly. 'I just helped in finding the tradespeople to do so. He has excellent taste.'

 

'I can see that,' Sheila pouted. 'Now where are my husband and other son?'

 

'Right here Sheila,' Gerald walked into the room. 'Ike will be down in a moment, he's snooping through Kyle's things.'

 

'That boy,' Sheila shook her head. 'What am I going to do with him?'

 

'All good Mom,' Kyle chuckled. 'Since he's going through my things you wont need to right?'

 

'What! What! What!' Sheila spluttered. 'What are you saying Kyle?'

 

'It's all good Mom,' the red head smirked. 'I lived with you for eighteen years, I know you like to make sure I'm not getting into trouble.'

 

'Well Kyle I-'

 

'S'all good Mom,' Ike beamed as he entered the room. 'Apart from lube and condoms he's pretty boring. I'm Ike by the way,' He offered his hand to the blonde Brit. 'You must be Gregory? It's great to meet you, Kyle said you own the building? Investment property? That's what I'd like to have one day.'

 

'Nice to meet you Ike,' Gregory chortled, returning the enthusiastic handshake. 'I do own the building, my mother left me her inheritance when she passed away. As soon as I turned eighteen I used the money to purchase a series of buildings with a friends. Most of them are used as investment properties, but we do have some buildings just for storage.'

 

'That's so cool,' Ike grinned. 'How many properties do you own?'

 

'Ike that's enough,' Gerald smiled, he also held his hand out to Gregory. 'Gerald Broflovski, nice to meet the man who's letting our son rent from him.'

 

'Kyle's been wonderful sir,' the blonde shook the older mans hand. 'He's even looked after the apartment when Christophe and I traveled out of the country.'

 

'Do you travel a lot?' Sheila raised an eyebrow.

 

'Not at all,' Gregory continued. 'Christophe and I have known each other since we were quite young, we visit his mother occasionally. You may remember her Giselle DeLorne?'

 

'Doesn't ring a bell,' Kyle's mother smirked.

 

'She worked in the Mayor's office in South Park for a spell,' Gregory sighed. 'Back when our parents were living together.'

 

'And what does your father do?'

 

'This and that,' he shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm not sure actually, he never really tells me.'

 

'Hmmmn.' she raised an eyebrow. 'Do you ever go out of your way to ask? Or do you just talk to him when you need something?'

 

'Gregory,' Kyle smiled. 'Why don't you help me make everyone coffee?'

 

'Gladly,' the blonde winked before turning and leading Kyle into the kitchen. 'Thanks.'

 

'You're welcome,' the red head winced, he ran a hand through his curls. 'As I've said she can be a bit intense.'

 

'What are you plans for them tomorrow?' the taller man questioned.

 

'Nothing,' Kyle raised an eyebrow. 'Tomorrow is a day of lazing, watching Netflix, adjusting to the timezone, going for a walk around the city. Why do you ask.'

 

'I'd like to take you to our office,' Gregory smiled. 'I think the three of us will need to let off some steam tomorrow.'

 

'Thank you Christophe,' they heard Sheila cry. 'It would be lovely to have a tour of the area tomorrow, especially as you know the area so well.'

 

'Maybe just the two of us?' Kyle winced.

 

'Sounds good,' Gregory chuckled. 'Has she noticed your markings yet?'

 

'No,' Kyle whispered, rubbing his covered wrist. 'I hope she wont find out for a while.'

 

'I wont tell if Christophe doesn't,' the blonde smirked.

 

'What a brilliant tattoo,' Ike's voice floated in from the lounge. 'Where did you get it from?'

 

'I'll maim him if he says anything to her.'

 

–

 

_Stan,_

 

_So Mom and Dad have been here for less than twenty-four hours and they're already driving me insane. Mom has been quite handsy with Christophe, I have no idea why. It's really weird and creepy, Dad is ignoring it. As far as I am aware they're not having an issues, maybe it's a midlife crisis thing? Can someone have more than one?_

 

_Ike seems to be doing really well. Christophe and I will be taking him out for a day or two to show him the darker side of London. We'll be doing the London Dungeon, a Jack the Ripper tour, the London Bridge Experience, and of course the Tower of London. Apparently Madame Tussaud’s Scream chamber is good if you can brave the crowds so we may do that as well._

 

_Christophe is loving the planning aspect of the family visit. He hasn't really has the chance to do anything touristy as he has spent most of his life in and out of the city. Come to think of it I haven't really done anything touristy either..._

 

_How was your road trip anyway? You never really told me anything about it, can't wait to hear all of your stories. How is College going? I'm assuming that's why things have been so quiet recently?_

 

_I am sorry I haven't been in contact much at all. After being released from Hospital I spent a month sulking before I realized I probably needed to pull my head out of my ass, talk to my friends and go back to work._

 

_I completely forgot that I hadn't really spoken to any of you._

 

_Anyway email or Skype me soon? I'm missing you terribly man._

 

_Cheers,_

 

_Kyle_

 

–

 

The office was a thirty minute drive out of the city to the outer suburbs. Kyle watched as tightly packed buildings became slightly separated and eventually suburban. Finally Gregory pulled into a long drive way in front of a warehouse, he drove the entire way down and parked around the back of the building.

 

'Well this isn't as secure as I thought it would be,' Kyle wondered aloud as he stepped out of the car.

 

'This building is mostly used for training and conferences,' Gregory smiled, locking the car behind him. 'No point securing a building multiple people know the location of, all our sensitive files and equipment are stored in the vault at the apartment.' Kyle followed Gregory into the building, he could hear gunshots in the distance. 'Hmmmn, you may get to meet one of Christophe and my business associates.'

 

'I'm looking forward to that,' Kyle smirked as he followed the taller man through the building. 'It's always good to learn new things about the people you're living with.'

 

'Don't joke about those things here Kyle,' Gregory snapped. 'We take things very seriously.' He handed Kyle a pair of earplugs. 'Put these in to protect your eardrums from the noise.'

 

'Sorry,' the red head blushed, inserting the ear plugs.

 

'All Good,' Gregory smiled. 'Now lets see who is using our building without permission.'

 

'Greg mate,' a voice called out as they walked through the door of the firing range. 'Why are you always such a bloody spoil sport?'

 

'Anthony,' Gregory shouted. 'You didn't tell us you would be here today.'

 

'I never tell you,' the man, Anthony, fired several shots before putting down his gun and taking off his ear muffs. 'Why do you always get cranky?' He walked over his eyes flicking over Kyle's body. 'Who's this then?'

 

'Anthony Ryan,' Gregory said formally. 'This is our housemate, Kyle Broflovski.'

 

He was taller than anyone Kyle had ever seen, he loomed tall over Gregory and Kyle, he would be close to seven feet tall. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, a scar ran down the right side of his face, through his cheek and over a pointed nose.

 

'Call me Tony,' the man offered Kyle his hand. 'You're the one who pissed off the Rakins?'

 

'The Rakins?' Kyle asked, he shook the mans hand.

 

'The men who attacked you?' Tony shook his head. 'Lead by Theo Rakin? Well he probably wasn't there, but he would have paid them.'

 

'I was going to tell you today,' Gregory's cheeks went red. 'Sorry.'

 

'No that's fine,' Kyle frowned tightly. 'You said you'd keep me informed.'

 

'So what are you both doing here?' Tony smirked. 'Tim will be round this afternoon if you're sticking around.'

 

'I want to see Kyle shoot,' Gregory began. 'Then we'll do some basic hand to hand-'

 

'Sounds like my kinda day.'

 

'And maybe we'll let him loose on the obstacle course,' Gregory chuckled. 'But only if we have time.'

 

'Lets get him on the range then,' Tony cackled. 'I wonder if he could even stand upright holding a gun.'

 

'I've fired a Glock before,' Kyle scowled. 'Just tell me what I need to do.'

 

'You can borrow my Baretta,' the taller man chuckled. 'I'll just go load it for you now.'

 

'Do I need to go over basic firearm safety with you?' Gregory asked, he handed Kyle a safety vest a smirk plastered across his face. 'Or do you just want to go for it?'

 

'I'll just go for it,' Kyle grinned, he shrugged on the vest and put on some earmuffs. 'I may be a bit rusty though.' He walked over to where Tony was standing. 'So what do I need to do?'

 

'Hit the target at the end of the range,' he handed Kyle the Baretta. 'The safety is on, need any help let us know.'

 

The Baretta felt heavy in Kyle's hands, it had been a while since he had held a gun let alone shot one. He held it firmly in both hands and eyed the target at the end. Feeling confident he clicked the safety and shot three times, he turned the safety back on and placed the weapon on the bench in front of him.

 

'Too much for you son?' Tony smirked.

 

'Just want to see how I did,' Kyle returned the smirk. 'Gregory, how do I bring the target in.'

 

'Right here Kyle,' The blonde walked over and pressed a button, drawing the target towards them.

 

'See,' Kyle pointed to his target, two of the three had hit the center of the paper mans chest, the third had hit his neck. 'Told you I'm out of practice.'

 

'Again,' Gregory unhooked the paper target and inserted another one. 'Try again.'

 

Kyle raised the gun and eyed the target as it moved back, once again he removed the safety and fired three bullets. This time when Gregory bought the paper target forward he had fared much better, he had hit the paper man twice in the chest and once through the forehead.

 

'Much better,' he smiled to himself. 'My mother always taught me to shoot twice in the chest, once in the head, more likely to kill that way,' he explained. 'She used to tell me I was a good shot.'

 

'She 's certainly right,' Tony laughed. 'You surprised me boy.'

 

'Hmmn,' Gregory frowned. 'I need to call Christophe.'

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Freelance

_Kyle,_

 

_It is always wonderful to hear from you, I am glad to hear that your parents are visiting at the moment. I have good news on that front, I have managed to convince Eric to come to London with me over Christmas break! We will only have a week, but still, it is a week we will get to spend with you. I know Eric is not your most favorite person in the world, and you are not his, but he has promised to be on his best behavior. And I know you both secretly miss each other, even if you wont ever admit it._

 

_Unfortunately Kenny is busy with work and is unable to take the time off. I am sure money was a factor, though Eric would have paid for his ticket, but you know Kenny. He is very prideful when it comes to receiving gifts from his friends._

 

_I did not ask Stan if he wanted to come, as I have mentioned previously our relationship is not doing very well at the moment. Stan has been flinging himself at every woman who seems remotely interested, but he is happy which is the main thing. I just wish he did not tell me of every liaison he has had since we left for College, it is rather degrading._

 

_But anyway, I will email you once we have booked our flights. I am so looking forward to seeing you in person, I miss you so much. Enjoy having your family there._

 

_Your friend,_

 

_Wendy_

 

_P.S. I know your mother can be a bit of a handful, but it is only for two weeks, even less now! Don't stress, she will be gone sooner rather than later._

 

–

 

**Chapter Thirteen – Freelance**

 

It was three AM, Kyle could hear his younger brother snoring quietly next to him. The red head was having difficulty sleeping, his family had been there for almost three days and he was becoming anxious. He slid out of bed, carefully trying not to disturb the blankets or wake his brother. He decided to head downstairs and grab a glass of water. As he padded down the stairs he heard the frantic whispering of his housemates.

 

'Absolutely not Gregory,' Christophe hissed as Kyle made his way to the doorway of the kitchen. 'I will not let you involve him in this.'

 

'He's good Christophe,' the blonde man insisted. 'He is excellent with a handgun, he easily picked up basic defense, and he completed the obstacle course on the first run through. It's like he was born to do this kind of work.'

 

'No,' The Frenchman scowled. 'He is not another one of your pet projects, I do not want him involved in our line of work.'

 

'Shouldn't we leave that up to him?' Gregory questioned, stamping his foot. 'He should get a say in it.'

 

'Gregory,' Christophe groaned. 'He doesn't want our life, no one wants our life.'

 

'Why not?' Gregory continued, he began to pace the kitchen. 'You get to travel the world, experience different cultures-'

 

'Get shot at,' Cristophe interjected. 'Kill people, help bad people succeed and good people fail-'

 

'-meet rich and powerful people-'

 

'-live in horrible conditions-'

 

'-get access to the finer things-'

 

'-starve yourself as you have no access to food for a week-'

 

'-get paid ridiculous amounts of money-'

 

'-risk your life and those of your loved ones-'

 

'Maybe instead of arguing,' Kyle stepped through the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 'You let me figure out things in my own time.'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe began, his brown eyes open and pleading. 'Sorry to have woken you.'

 

'It's fine,' Kyle smiled, watching has Gregory halted his pacing. 'Just grabbing a glass of water.'

 

The red head padded over to the cupboard where the glasses were stored, he opened it up and grabbed a glass. He shut the cupboard gently and walked over to the sink. He filled the glass and then took a large gulp of water, his housemates watched in silence.

 

'Are you going to say anything?' Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Or are you going to continue to argue over me?'

 

'Maybe you can talk some sense into him,' Christophe scowled at Kyle before heading back upstairs.

 

'So...' Kyle trained off, her drank some more of his water. 'What's up?'

 

'Really,' Gregory's brow furrowed. 'That's really what you're going to ask me?'

 

'Gregory,' Kyle ran a hand through his red curls. 'What do you want me to ask you?'

 

'I want you to ask about what Tophe and I do for a living,' Gregory scowled. 'I want you to want to train with us, to work with us.'

 

'What?' the red head took a step back. 'Why?'

 

'You're a natural?' the blonde continued. 'Maybe it has something to do with your Soul Bond with Christophe.'

 

'Huh?'

 

'I've been researching,' Gregory resumed his pacing. 'Especially after what happened in Turkey-'

 

'You were in Turkey?'

 

'-when Christophe's markings were damaged when yours was. It looks like once the bond was completed you began drawing energy from one another. You may have noticed a heightened awareness for Tophe's emotional state, with training you'll be able to sense what state he is in. It's all rather fascinating.'

 

'I see.'

 

'The markings themselves are fascinating as well,' Gregory continued. 'It appears that they are a mirror image of one another, that the two of you are a mirror image of each other.'

 

'What?' Kyle raised an eyebrow. 'That doesn't make sense.'

 

'Pretty much you two reflect the best and worst in each other, you have been drawn together for centuries. You will live, love and die together in this life and you will in the next.'

 

'So why do you want me to work with you?' he bit his bottom lip. 'Wouldn't I be detrimental to you both?'

 

'Together you and Christophe would be unstoppable,' Gregory grinned. 'You'd be able to succeed, to draw strength from the other when wounded, to protect each other. Do me a favor and think about it? You being trained together may save your lives.'

 

'I'll think about it,' Kyle nodded, yawning. 'I'm heading back upstairs.'

 

'Have a good night Kyle,' Gregory smiled.

 

Kyle excited the kitchen and slowly made his way upstairs, he reach his boyfriends bedroom and knocked on the door. He could hear movement behind the door, eventually after a few minutes Christophe allowed Kyle into his bedroom. Kyle pressed a small, quick kiss into the taller mans neck and then locked the door behind him.

 

'Can I sleep here tonight?' Kyle whispered, his emerald eyes pleading for the Frenchman to say yes.

 

'What about your mother?' Christophe asked, he hopped back into his bed. 'I thought you didn't want her knowing.'

 

'Stuff it,' Kyle shrugged, he slid in beside the taller man. 'I am not ashamed of you, I love you. I want to spend tonight with you wrapped in your arms.'

 

'Hmmn,' the brunette wrapped those mentioned arms around the smaller man. 'I've missed you little one.'

 

'I've missed you too,' the red head inhaled, taking in Christophe's familiar smell. 'Night Tophe.'

 

'Night little one.'

 

–

 

Kyle couldn't take it anymore, his parents didn't understand what it was like to be young and free. So he packed a bag and ran, ran as far away as he could. He spent his days hitchhiking towards California, hoping he'd be there sooner rather than later. When he finally reached the City of Angels it was nothing like he thought it would be. He was always cold, always hungry, could rarely find shelter. Eventually he stumbled into an army recruitment office, offering himself as canon fodder for the war he had spent so long running from.

 

He was shipped to basic training immediately.

 

As he stood amongst those who were drafted he felt ill, none of them ever wanted to be there. His superior officer was a thing of beauty, with dark hair, dark eyebrows and even darker eyes. Kyle felt as though his body was on fire every time the man looked at him, he always wanted to reach out and touch him. He pulled himself back, he would always pulled himself back.

 

A sharp alarm broke Kyle from his dream, he groaned and then turned it off. He snuggled into the warmth of his boyfriends larger body, he was never leaving bed until he absolutely had too.

 

'Kyle,' Christophe murmured in his ear. 'We should get up now.'

 

'No,' Kyle pressed a kiss into the taller mans neck. 'Don't want to.'

 

'You sure Kyle?' The Frenchman asked. 'You sure you want to have that conversation with your mother?'

 

'Yes,' Kyle smiled up at his boyfriend. 'I love you.'

 

'I love you too Kyle,' Christophe smiled, he pressed a kiss into the red heads curls. 'Go back to sleep then.'

 

'Yes,' Kyle closed his eyes. 'Sleep....' It felt like moments but soon there was a loud banging on the door. 'Wha?'

 

'Kyle,' he heard his little brothers voice come through the door. 'Mom and dad are downstairs, they asked me to get you up.'

 

'Go'way Ike,' Kyle shouted back. 'Sleeping.'

 

'Kyle,' Christophe began. 'Maybe we should get up.'

 

'Nope,' Kyle smiled back at him. 'Never leaving this bed again.'

 

'Sorry Ike,' the Frenchman shouted. 'He wont move.'

 

'I'll send Mom,' Ike yelled back.

 

'Bugger off Dude,' Kyle snapped. 'Let me have some more sleep, I had an exhausting evening.'

 

'Ew,' his brother blanched. 'Too much info dude.'

 

'Not like that,' the red head flushed. 'Just let me sleep in okay?'

 

'Fine,' Ike continued. 'But I'm not coming up again.'

 

'I'm never getting up again,' Kyle retorted.

 

'Have fun then,' Ike smirked.

 

'Ugh,' Kyle flopped back into the bed. 'Sleep?'

 

'Sleep.'

 

–

 

_Kyle,_

 

_It's great to hear from you! It's been a while. Don't sweat the lack of contact, that's my fault too dude. Distracted by the Road Trip then starting College, it takes two right?_

 

_I'm glad you have someone visiting you, sorry it isn't me. I am hoping to scrounge enough money by Spring Break to come and visit, but it's tough. College is harder than initially thought, loads of parties, hot girls, rushing, etc._

 

_Christophe is one of your roommates right? Do you have a thing for him dude? You talk about him a lot._

 

_The road trip was mostly awesome, we missed you though. Wendy never came through on the friends with benefits thing so I was stuck sharing a tent with Kenny and Cartman, it was super lame. We got to see come wicked places, I've attached a couple of photos for you to have a look at._

 

_When are you free to Skype? We should start those up again, chat regularly._

 

_Miss you also._

 

_Stan_

 

–

 

Eventually Kyle dragged himself out of bed, had a quick shower and took himself downstairs. Ike was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee and playing on his laptop.

 

'You shouldn't drink that,' Kyle smirked, stealing his cup and taking a sip. 'Where are Mom and Dad?'

 

'They left to go buy food,' Ike shrugged, snatching the cup back off his brother. 'Or they may have dragged Gregory out to show them something. Wasn't really paying attention.'

 

'Smooth dude,' the red head chuckled, he grabbed some bread and popped it in the toaster. 'So when did _you_ want Christophe and I to show you around?'

 

'Do you have time?' Ike raised a dark eyebrow. 'I mean sleeping is far more important-'

 

'Quiet you,' Kyle scowled at his younger brother. 'Seriously though, when suits?'

 

'How about today?' Ike asked. 'I mean it's almost ten, there will be a train soon.'

 

'Sounds good,' the red head smile, his toast popped. 'Would you mind making my toast while I chase up my boyfriend?'

 

'Sure,' he rolled his eyes. 'Just hurry up.'

 

Kyle shrugged his shoulders before heading back upstairs ans into Christophes room, he could hear the shower running. Kyle knocked gently on the bathroom door.

 

'Christophe,' he called. 'Are you okay to explore the city with Ike and I?'

 

'We can do that,' the Frenchman responded. 'Give me half an hour to finish up here and have some breakfast?'

 

'Think you could make it fifteen?' Kyle asked. 'Please?'

 

'Fine,' the Frenchman groaned. 'Only if you make me breakfast.'

 

'Toast okay?'

 

'If that's all that is on offer-'

 

'Yep'

 

'It's fine.'

 

'Thanks dude,' Kyle chuckled. 'See you downstairs in a minute.'

 

Kyle ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen, he placed another couple of slices into the toaster then proceeded to devour his breakfast. Christophe followed soon and ate his toast plain and un-buttered.

 

'Gross Dude,' Ike made a face.

 

'Your brother said he was making me breakfast,' the Frenchman shrugged. 'I am not going to insult his cooking by telling him it's bland and tasteless.'

 

'Hey,' Kyle laughed. 'You pinched it before I could butter it!'

 

'It was just sitting there,' the taller man shrugged. 'It was beckoning me with it's toasted plainess.'

 

'Then don't blame me,' the red head rolled his eyes. 'Now hurry up we've got to get going.'

 

'See what I have to put up with, Christophe moaned as he turned to Ike. 'Bread with no butter, being pushed around-'

 

'Shut up,' Kyle chuckled. 'Lets go.'

 

–

 

'How was your day boys?' Sheila asked as she dished out potatoes onto plates for dinner.

 

'It was wicked Mom,' Ike grinned. 'We headed into town and went to the London Dungeon, which was awesome. They had live rats in the waiting area!'

 

'What! What! What!' Sheila slammed down her serving fork. 'What do you mean they had live rats?'

 

'They were in cages Mom,' Kyle sighed rolling his eyes. 'They were pretty cute.'

 

'Yeah Mom,' Ike groaned. 'Don't freak out.'

 

'I wasn't freaking out,' their mother raised an eyebrow. 'I was just voicing my concern.'

 

'Uh-huh,' Ike raised his eyebrow back. 'Anyway, the London Dungeon was awesome, so much fun. The we went to the actual tower of London which was kinda boring-'

 

'Did you see the crown jewels?' Sheila interrupted. 'You father and I would like to go there and see them.'

 

'Naah,' her youngest shook his head. 'Just the princes tower and the armor display. Kyle said we'd probably go again with you. After the tower we did the London Bridge Experience, which was kinda fun and kinda lame, would have been better with more people. And we finished with Madame Tussaud’s.'

 

'Sounds like an action packed day,' Sheila beamed. 'Did you thank your brother and Christophe for organizing it?'

 

'Yep,' Ike smirked. 'How was your day.'

 

'It was marvelous actually,' she finished serving dinner. 'Gregory took us to Hampton Court Palace, it was absolutely wonderful.'

 

'Did need a hand carrying everything?' Kyle questioned as he grabbed a couple of plates.

 

'That would be wonderful thank you,' She smiled at him. 'Ike can you grab your father and the boys?'

 

'Sure Mom,' Ike nodded before he turned around and bolted up the stairs.

 

'So Mom,' Kyle continued as he placed the full plates on the table. 'How was Hampton Court?'

 

'It was absolutely beautiful,' Sheila began, her face animated. 'The building itself is fascinating, the grounds were spectacular, they had actors in historical garb playing Kings and Queens of England. It was fun, have you been?'

 

'No,' Kyle frowned. 'Between work and work, I have little time to be a tourist. But I have seen a lot of the city itself.'

 

'Have you been to the theater yet?' Sheila asked, watching as the rest of the household filed slowly into the dining area. 'Seen any shows?'

 

'Not my thing Mom,' the red head pulled a face. 'But I'd love to take you if there's anything you'd like to see.'

 

'I'd love to see Phantom of the Opera,' Sheila began, smiling. 'The theater is magical Kyle, I remember when Randy convinced your father to take me to Wicked, it was a wonderful night.'

 

'Musicals may not be your thing Kyle,' Gregory smiled as he sat down. 'But you should try “The Woman in Black” one of the best plays I've ever seen.'

 

'Really?' Sheila pressed her lips together. 'Maybe we could go as a group?'

 

'I'll buy tickets for tomorrow evening,' Gregory continued. 'My treat.'

 

'Excellent,' Gerald laughed. 'Everyone dig in.'

 

–

 

The next evening they stood outside the dingy Fortune Theatre, the six of them shivering in the cold. The play had turned out to be a Gothic Horror based on the novel by Susan Hill, it was definitely a different piece of theater.

 

'Well that was-'

 

'Awesome!' Ike interrupted his mother, he was practically bouncing up and down. 'I think I jumped out of my seat a million times. And the actress who played the Woman in Black? Absolutely amazing!'

 

'I really enjoyed it,' Gerald smiled at his wife. 'It was certainly a different, engaging piece of theater. And it only had three actors! I have never felt so engaged.'

 

'Me too,' Kyle chuckled. 'Though I jumped quite a few times, I loved it. The tension just built and built and built, it was definitely something.'

 

'I'm pretty sure the girl next to me was clutching her knees to her chest,' Christophe joined in. 'She was almost as scared as the woman who shrieked during the first act.'

 

'Yes,' Sheila began, her face almost as red as her hair. 'I guess we all enjoyed it.'

 

'You okay Mom,' Kyle asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

'Yes,' his mother nodded. 'I'm fine.'

 

'See what I meant,' Gregory beamed at the group. 'One of the best pieces of theater I've ever-' Gregory paused, he was looking at a figure in the distance. 'Kyle, I think it's time you get your family home for the evening.'

 

'Gregory?' Christophe questioned, he turned to look at whoever his friend was looking at. His face went white. 'Please Kyle, you should head home now.'

 

'Why Christophe?' Kyle hissed, clutching his boyfriends arm. 'What's wrong?'

 

'Rankins,' Gregory said softly, Kyle's heart sped up. 'An old friend of ours, we're just going to say hi. Don't worry Kyle, we'll follow you home after a drink or two.'

 

'Kyle?' His mother asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

'Just an old friend of theirs,' Kyle forced a smile. 'Come on guys, lets get home.'

 

 

 


End file.
